Fooled Around And Fell In Love
by OhYeahCabana
Summary: WWE writer, Peyton Morey and WWE superstar, Joe Anoa'i have never got on, but after getting pregnant after a one night stand. Can the two put their differences aside and find some middle ground for the sake of their child?
1. Our Own Little Reminder

**So, here I am with another story. This idea has been stuck in my head for months so I finally decided to turn it into an actual story. Don't worry those of you reading my other two stories, I'll still be doing those. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Fuck, fuck, fuck. This wasn't good. This couldn't be happening. Pregnant. She couldn't be pregnant. Peyton dropped her head into her hands as she sat on the edge of the bath. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was one drunken night of fun at the company's Christmas party. One night of fun that was going to change her life. Their life.

Shit, she thought, how was she supposed to tell him? They weren't a couple, they weren't even friends. They were colleagues, if you could even call them that. He was a wrestler for the WWE and she was one of the top writers for the company. The only reason they really knew each other was because she had recently taken over the handling of the current storyline he was in.

Peyton Morey had worked for the WWE for four years. Despite who her uncle was, she had gotten the job on her own merit. Apart from the McMahon's and her closest friend on the road, no one knew who her uncle was and that's how she liked it. She had never wanted to use her uncle's success as a platform for her own. After graduating college, she worked as a freelance writer for a year before getting hired to work by a TV studio on one of their best shows. She did that for a year before being called by the WWE who had seen her work and were interested in hiring her. Peyton had always dreamed of working for the WWE, having been a massive fan her whole life. Four years later and she was living the dream.

Her first couple of years with the company were pretty slow and she had to fight for her ideas to be heard. After joining the company, the creative team, she soon learnt that creative was a male dominated world and no one was interested in the ideas of 'some little girl barely outta college who thinks she can play with the big boys', as one of the head writers so kindly put it.

That all changed though the day she walked into the creative meeting that Stephanie, Vince and Paul were present at and was the only one with a decent idea. Her baby. The feud between CM Punk and Daniel Bryan, which would see AJ Lee and Kane also involved. Stephanie had loved the idea and, since it was her idea and she had all the kinks worked out, Peyton had been allowed to stay in charge of it. That moment, that idea had cemented her place in the company. She proved to everyone there that she was there to stay and she knew what she was doing. After the storyline was such a success, it was followed by Peyton's idea to put backstage best friends, AJ and Kaitlyn into a feud.

After working on different storylines since then, working with different superstars, Peyton was now working with the Shield. After her friend and colleague, Robert had taken time off work for personal reasons, Peyton had taken over his role of being head writer when it came to Shield storylines. As well as continuing with the rest of her work with other superstars. She was a busy woman, and now a pregnant one too.

Working with the Shield for the past two months had been fine so far, she enjoyed it. She had struck up a good friendship with Colby Lopez and Jon Good kept her amused with his antics, as well as some of the good ideas he had had for the group. They all had good ideas that they shared with her. Joe Anoa'I had been different though. He never seemed like he actually wanted to be in the meetings with her to discuss the direction of the storylines and they tended to butt heads a lot. The first meeting she had with the Shield had ended with her telling Joe, that she had been in the business longer than him and to go fuck himself after he questioned if she knew what she was actually doing there. If Peyton hadn't seen how talented they all was and didn't have various different ideas for future storylines for them, she would have insisted Stephanie give one of the other writers the job of working with the Shield.

How they had ended up hooking up at the Christmas party, Peyton didn't know. If it wasn't for the copious amount of alcohol both had drank that night, she was sure it never would have happened. Joe had avoided her even more after that night.

* * *

Nick wasn't that surprised when he received a text from Peyton asking him to go to her hotel room ASAP. He figured she had forgotten something again, she was good at that. Apart from her laptop, IPhone and scripts, her 'babies' as she often referred to the three objects; everything she needed to do her work, she was often losing or forgetting everything else. In the four years she had been friends with Nick, he had lost count of how many times she had forgotten the keycard to hotel rooms, her purse, car keys, coffee, you name it and she had forgotten or misplaced it at some point.

Not long after joining the company in 2010, Peyton and Nick had become good friends when she had briefly helped on his storyline with Vicky Guerro. After the McMahons, Nick was the only person who knew who her uncle was. While many people had assumed the two were hooking up, that wasn't the case. Sure, Nick thought she was gorgeous; he wasn't the only one. At 5'7, with curves in all the right places, long dark brown hair and leaf green eyes, Peyton was a beauty. However, she and Nick had always just been friends. Not long after becoming friends, on a night out, they had kissed but both had immediately pulled back. The chemistry hadn't been there; for both of them it had felt like kissing a sibling. They were close, but not in a romantic way; Nick saw her more like a sister and protected her like one. Not that she couldn't look after herself. He had watched several times over the years as she had verbally attacked some of the male talent for trying their luck with her.

Nick walked into the hotel room, always having a keycard for the hotel room Peyton was staying in what with her talent for misplacing her own. He was surprised to see her sat on the bed, biting her nails, a habit of hers when something was bothering her, looking deep in thought.

"All right, Pey, what have you done this time? Please tell me you didn't live up to your promise to, what was it 'kick Swagger's balls so hard he would need a full body x-ray to locate them' if he ever touched your ass again, without me there to record it?" Nick smiled at the memory of Peyton threatening Swagger as he made his way to join her on the bed.

Peyton looked up to him, chuckling softly, tears filling her eyes. "I wish that was the case that would be fun. This is worse."

Nick pushed a stray strand of hair behind Peyton's ear, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away a stray tear. He wasn't used to seeing Peyton upset, she rarely got upset, at least not in front of others. "Hey, it can't be that bad. I'm sure we can fix whatever it is."

"I'm pregnant."

"Hilarious. You know I love your sense of humour, especially in the morning. Now, what's really going on? Do I need to hurt someone?"

"Nick, I'm not joking. I wish I was, but I'm not. I'm five weeks pregnant."

Nick's mouth fell open, his eyes wide as he stared at her. "You? You're pregnant? What? How?"

"Do I really need to have the talk with you Nicky? Would you like a diagram?" She smirked at him.

"Ha -Ha, you're hilarious. You know what I mean," Nick gave her a look. "Wait, no way. Oh my god. Did you say five weeks? Does this mean that?"

Peyton clapped mockingly, "Finally he catches up! Yes, he's the dad. No do you see why I'm completely fucked?"

Nick smirked, "No, sweetie, it's getting fucked that got you into this situation. OW!" Peyton smacked his shoulder. "Do you know what you're going to do? Are you keeping it?"

Peyton nodded. She had already had a few days to think this all over, after her doctor had confirmed she was indeed pregnant. "I'm keeping it. I thought, briefly about having an abortion, but, I don't know, it just didn't seem right. I'm in a good place financially, and I've always wanted children. Sure, I didn't plan on having a child right now, but that's life I guess. Plus you know my uncle will help me out."

"When do you plan on telling Joe he's going to be a dad?" Nick knew how close Peyton was to her uncle, knew that her Uncle was always there for her, whatever she needed. Peyton's dad, her Uncle's brother, was an alcoholic who she hadn't seen in years and her relationship with her mom was a difficult one. Growing up, Debbie, her mom had always been too busy looking for her next rich husband, leaving Peyton to move in with her uncle and his family for a few years before going to college.

"Today. I don't see it going well but he needs to know."

"Well, whatever happens you know I'm here for you babe. This kid Is going to have the coolest uncle," Nick grinned.

Peyton could feel tears prickling her eyes, she knew Nick would be there for her. "Thank you."

"Aww, you going all soft on me? Who knew pregnancy was all it took for you to be nice to me," Nick joked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders pulling her into his side.

"Shut up, I'm always nice," Peyton laughed.

"I'm guessing you're forgetting the time you locked me in the diva's locker naked?"

Peyton laughed; "You loved that and you locked me in Cena's locker room before that."

"I would have loved it if there was actually diva's in there and it wasn't the end of the show when practically everyone had left. And don't act like you didn't have fun in Cena's locker room."

"That is true; the dude's got a massive TV in there and he did offer to help me lock you in 'Taker's locker room. Luckily, I'm nice and said that wasn't needed."

The pair where interrupted when Peyton's phone started ringing.

"It's Steph, I've gotta take this." Nick nodded before lying down on the bed, making himself at home like he usually did in Peyton's hotel room. They both did the same to each other.

After ending the call, Peyton turned to Nick. "Up, I've gotta go. I have a meeting with Steph."

"Does she know?"

"Yes. I told her yesterday. Don't look at me like that, I had to tell her first she's my boss and she caught me being sick. She wants to discuss my workload. Obviously I won't be going on maternity leave for a while but I need to cut my work load down a bit."

"Want me to come with you? I can be there when you tell Joe."

"Thanks for the offer, but it'll be better if I do this on my own. I need to go, meet for lunch?"

Nick stood up from the bed. "Sure, lunch sounds good. Good luck."

* * *

Peyton felt her mouth go dry as Joe, Jon and Colby walked into the room, the on road writer's, herself included, where using as an 'office' that night for the recording of Smackdown. Initially she had called them to tell them about the changes being made for the Royal Rumble that Sunday. Of course though, after that, with the others gone, she would have to tell Joe about the pregnancy. Peyton didn't regularly get nervous. She tended to have a fuck it attitude, wasn't scared to be blunt. She's had to be that way in life and in her job. Bur right now, she was nervous. This wasn't telling some guy in a bar hitting on her that it was never going to happen, or telling one of the superstars that came to her with the 'most amazing idea ever' that their idea actually sucked, or telling her mom that the dress she was 'expected' to wear to her latest wedding was the ugliest thing she had ever seen. No; this was telling a man that she was pregnant and he was the dad.

"Sunshine, I've told you before, you can call us into your office as many times as you want; but we're not about to become your sex slaves." Jon smirked, walking into the room first.

Peyton played along with Jon's joke. "And I've told you before, Good, I'm NEVER going to call you into my office for that reason."

"You keep telling yourself that, sunshine," Jon winked. He liked joking around with Peyton, she always gave as good as she got.

"Right, now the pleasantries are out the way. And I use the word pleasant very loosely when it comes to you, Jon. Let's get to the actual reason I called you here. Some changes have been made to the Rumble."

"You're breaking my heart, Peyton," Jon pouted.

"You'd need a heart in the first place," Colby smirked. "So, what changes? We're still in the Rumble, right?"

"Yes, you don't have to worry about that. Originally, as you know, Jon you were going to be eliminating Joe. That's changed. Stephanie and Paul believe it would be better, if, Jon you attempt to eliminate Joe with Colby trying to stop you before Joe eliminates both of you."

"I can live with that," Colby added."

"Wait, I'm not getting speared by Joe again, am I?" Jon asked.

Peyton smiled; "Nope, but that can be arranged."

"I'll pass. Colby would love it though, sign him up for that."

"Dick."

"Okay, before you two start acting that children you can leave my office," Peyton looked at Jon and Colby. "Joe, you can stay a minute. I need to discuss something with you."

Jon and Colby looked at each other, wondering what that was about. They knew about Joe and Peyton's one night stand, but as far as they knew they hadn't hooked up again after that, so they weren't about to get it on in the office now. It hadn't really surprised Jon and Colby about the one night stand; they had picked up on the simmering underlying sexual tension between the two.

"So, whatever you wanted, can we just get straight to it. I've got things I need to be doing," Joe said, already sounding irritated at being there with her.

"I'm sure you can spare me a few minutes before staring at yourself in the mirror for the next hour, this is important." Peyton replied, smiling sweetly.

Joe clenched his jaw; Peyton always easily got under his skin. Sometimes he swore it was her own personal talent being able to piss him off so quickly. "So what was it you actually wanted? Or was it just to piss me off?"

"It's about the night we spent together-"

Joe cut her off before she could finish what she was going to say. "Thanks for reminding me of that, I've spent the whole time since then trying to forget it ever happened. Wow, I must have been drunk that night. Look, I'm sure it was fun for you. But it was a mistake. It's NEVER going to happen again. So save your little speech about how much you loved it and want to make it a regular thing. It's not going to happen."

Peyton was pissed. "Wow, no seriously wow. Just when I thought you couldn't become anymore of an egotistical jerk and you prove me wrong. To be honest, I'm surprised you even managed to get it up that night. As good as you think you might be, it was nothing memorable performance wise. However, we have our own little reminder of that night. I'm pregnant."

* * *

And there's the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think :)


	2. Keeping It Professional

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites, very much appreciated :) I'm glad you're all liking it so far and enjoying how feisty Peyton is!**

* * *

Joe remained silent for a moment, his face unreadable. "Pregnant…"

"Yes, pregnant." Peyton tilted her head to the side, a slight smirk adorning her face. "Didn't your mom ever tell you, one time is all it takes."

Joe clenched his jaw once again; Peyton really knew how to push his buttons. Only she could tell a man she was pregnant and make them look like an idiot at the same time. "And you're telling me this because?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, she was expecting this. "Huh, so that's the route we're going down? You're going to act like a 'real' man and tell me you're not the dad; because who really wants the responsibility of a child when you can just continue the fun, playboy lifestyle, right? 'Fraid it don't work that way, sweetheart. I can _assure _you, you're the dad. Whether you choose to accept the truth or not, in a little under eight months, you're going to have a child in this world. Whether you're involved in that's child life or not is your choice. I'm not going to force you to do anything. But that doesn't change the fact that you will have a child in this world. Would I like my child to know their dad? Yes. But I sure as hell ain't going to force you to be a part of your child's life if that's not what you want. So yeah, in case you hadn't gathered. If I used too many big words for ya, let me make it clear. I'm keeping the baby."

"Cute little speech there, Peyton. I can see you really worked hard on it. But do you honestly think you're the first person to claim to be having my baby? The first women to claim to be having a wrestler's baby after a one night stand?"

"No, but I'm the first one to be telling the truth when it comes to you. Deny it all you want, call me every derogatory name you can think of. It isn't going to change the fact that I'm carrying your baby. Oh, and before you even get started on how I'm only doing this to get money out of you. I'm not. I have enough money, I don't need yours. I don't expect anything out of you money wise."

"So what the hell do you want?"

"Like I said earlier; to let you know that in a little under eight months you're going to have a child in this world."

Joe stormed past Peyton out of the room, slamming the door on his way.

* * *

Peyton sat down at the large oval desk in the room, her feet up on the table as she flipped through the script for Smackdown that night, making a few changes to it. Working as a writer for the WWE, her work was never done. Especially considering there was always last minute changes and being one of the senior writers, a lot had to be run through her. Tonight was no different.

She smiled when there was a knock at the door and Nick walked in.

"From Joe's cussing and the way he was stalking down the corridor looking like a mad man, I'm guessing you told him and he didn't take it well?"

"Unless he's the complete opposite of everyone else and that's what he looks like when he's happy, then no, he didn't take it well. Not that I expected any different. First he decided on the whole I'm not the dad angle, then he accused me of making it up to get money out of him."

"What a fucking douche. Want me to go teach him some respect?"

"You don't need to do that, Nick. You're already in enough trouble with management for running your mouth off. I don't need you getting fired for getting into it with Joe. Like I told him, whether or not he wants to be part of our child's life is up to him. I'm not forcing that. I know what it's like having a relationship with a dad that would rather be anywhere else than with their child. I don't want that for my child. I'd rather he not be in the child's life than that." Nick noticed the slight frown on Peyton's face as she mentioned her relationship, or lack off with her own dad. He knew all about how her dad had been more interested in booze than his own daughter.

Sitting on the edge of the table, he patted her leg. "You're going to be an awesome mom and if Joe doesn't want to be a part of his child's life, that's his own problem."

"Out of all the people, it had to be him to get me pregnant. The one guy that pisses me off almost as much as Swagger does. Seriously, what did I do in a past life?"

"It's not what you did in a past life, honey. It's who you decided to _do_ in this life," Nick smirked.

Peyton laughed as she threw her pen at Nick. "It was Tequila that decided to sleep with Joe. I blame the Tequila and you for not stopping me!"

"I was busy myself."

"How did that go for you?"

"Yeah, not that well. I made the mistake, like you, of sleeping with someone who works for the company." At the curious look on Peyton's face, Nick continued. "You know Marie, in wardrobe? Yeah, kinda avoiding her at the moment. She thinks we have a connection."

"Yeah, that explains a lot. I wondered why she was coming up to me and asking if I had seen you. Hold on, last I saw you at the Christmas party you was with Louise from make-up?"

The smirk on Nick's face told Peyton all she needed to know. "You are such a man whore!" she laughed.

Returning back to the reason he initially came to check on Peyton, Nick asked; "So when do you plan on telling your uncle?"

"Tomorrow. I'm going to see him on our days off. He said he wanted to talk to me about something anyway."

"Sounds ominous," Nick said, raising an eyebrow at Peyton.

"You know what he's like. Ever since I was a little girl, he's had those moments when he can be telling me something as simple as some new film he's seen and he'll build it up into something bigger than it actually is, making it seem really exciting. I know he did it when I was little to distract me from what was happening with my parents. Now I think he sometimes forgets that I'm 27 and not five."

"How do you think he'll take it? You know you're basically like another daughter to him?"

"It's not so much about how he'll take me being pregnant, more how he'll be about who the dad is. He knows that Joe and I butt heads a lot. Hell he witnessed it first hand when he came back for Old School Raw a couple of weeks ago. You know I had to get him to promise not to rip Joe a new one that night."

"I think you should have let him." Nick held his hands up, "I know, I know you don't want anybody knowing who your uncle is. And you don't like people fighting your battles, but, you know, once in a while it's ok to let people help you."

"I can hold my own when it comes to Joe. The last thing I need is people saying I only got this job because of who my uncle is, especially Joe. We butt heads enough as it is over literally everything else, I don't need to give him any more ammunition."

"Ever thought that maybe you get to each other so much because, underneath it all, you're actually attracted to one another? I mean you did sleep together."

"Me and Joe? Attracted to each other? You need to go work on your stand up, Nick. That's not even funny; it's gross."

"I think the lady doth protest too much," Nick replied, looking smug.

"I think you're an idiot. Now go, I've got work to be doing."

* * *

Peyton smiled as her uncle pulled her in for hug; "Yep, definitely can't breathe now," she laughed.

Her uncle released her as he moved so she could step into the house, closing the door behind her.

"Peyton Eliza Morey, don't you ever leave it so long again before visiting!" her aunt admonished, walking into the hall way.

Peyton smiled, "I missed you too," she replied before hugging her aunt.

"I'm being serious, it's been far too long for my liking," Michelle declared.

"I've been really busy with work; you know I took over for Robert writing for the Shield on top of everything else. I'm here though and you get me for the next two days if you want me that long," she smiled knowing her aunt and uncle would love having her stay for those two days.

"How's that been going anyway? Are you still having trouble with Sika's son?" Michelle asked as the three of them made their way into the large kitchen.

"His name's Joe and yes, we're still butting heads. I can handle him though. I've actually had some really good ideas for future Shield feuds. Stephanie's been really impressed."

"You're talented at what you do, Pey. I'm sure whatever ideas you have for the Shield will go down well."

Peyton smiled at her uncle. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about? Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine, nothing to worry about. We've been talking about moving. You know we love it here in Oregon but we want to be closer to you and the others; especially now with Kira having little Chase.

"It would be nice having you two closer, not that I'm ever really home," Peyton laughed. "Where were you thinking?"

"You know we've always loved Iowa and we'd be close to Kira and it's not that long a drive to you and not too far from Libby, Ava and Colton."

"I say go for it," Peyton smiled.

* * *

After having some lunch, Peyton decided it was time to tell her uncle she was pregnant.

"So guys, I've got some news myself."

"Why do I always get a bad feeling when you say that with that innocent smile on your face," Peyton's uncle joked.

"Normally because she gets that innocent smile on her face when she's up to something or she was in trouble in school. Don't look at me like that, Pey, you know I'm right. How many times did you get in trouble at school for smarting off?"

"And how often was I right?" Peyton replied, giving her aunt a cheeky wink.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Her uncle asked, getting the conversation back on track.

"I might have gotten myself into a slight situation," Peyton admitted, biting down on her lip.

"Define slight."

"I'm pregnant. Surprise!" Peyton smiled innocently.

Her uncle was first to speak. "Pregnant?"

"Okay seriously, what is with everyone reacting like that when I say I'm pregnant? I know y'all know what pregnant means."

"Alright smartass, enough with the wise comments." Peyton's uncle looked at the woman he considered more of a daughter than his niece. He and his wife had done a better job of raising her than her own parents. "Who's the dad? I didn't even know you were seeing anybody."

Peyton laughed nervously, "Yeah about that. I'm not, the dad and I don't exactly get on."

Michelle caught on. "You're having Joe's baby?! How did that even happen? And no smart ass comments, Peyton."

"The Christmas party and a lot of Tequila."

Peyton's uncle just sat there trying to take it all in. His niece was having a baby with the guy she constantly butted heads with.

* * *

Peyton sat in the large room with Stephanie, Paul and the other head writers discussing further one of her ideas she had gone to Stephanie with when she first took over from Robert.

"It's a dream match that the fans have wanted for a while. There isn't much else planned for them at the moment. Jon has always, since his days in the Indies, had a particular charisma on the mic. Colby and especially Joe have come a long way on the mic. Windham also has mic skills, we've all seen it since the Wyatt's debuted. I think a feud between both groups could really work. We could have some really good promos from both factions."

Stephanie smiled, once again reading through some of the notes Peyton had already made. "You have clearly thought a lot about this, that I can see. I agree that Joe has definitely improved on the mic lately but do you really think he's ready for more mic time, like you've noted here, if we go ahead with this feud?"

Peyton might not have like Joe on a personal level, but she was a professional and she could see, with the help of Jon, how much he had improved on the mic and in the ring. He was putting the work in and the results were clear. She wasn't in the business of holding back a person's career because of personal issues.

"Yes, definitely. I think we could see a new side to Joe with this. Show the fans that Jon isn't the only one who can cut a promo and that Joe had more to offer than being the muscle of the group."

"This is coming from the woman who, only last month, didn't think Joe winning the Rumble was a good idea? You sure do like to change your mind, sweetheart." David Kapoor, one of the other head writers for the WWE and a complete misogynist, added.

"Firstly, it's Peyton, not sweetheart. Secondly, I stand by my decision that Roman's not ready to win the Rumble and become the next WWE World Heavyweight champion. It's too soon for that, he's not ready. However, I can see how far he's come and how much the fans support him. He needs more mic time and to establish his character more. This feud with the Wyatt's, if done right, will allow him to do that."

David scowled at her. "I think its big risk to take, and I'd have to ask why _Peyton _is suddenly all for pushing Joe Anoa'I."

"You know, David, women are capable of thinking for themselves and having good ideas. You see, we think with our actual brain _all _the time. Unlike most men who tend to think with _another _brain 90% of the time. And while I'm sure you would love it if it turned out that I slept my way into this job and was wanting Joe to be pushed because I was sleeping with him too. I can assure you that that is not the case. I'm pushing for this feud because I see potential in it and _all _the superstars it would involve."

Both Stephanie and Paul couldn't help the grins that adorned their faces watching Peyton take David Kapoor down a peg or two. Both stood up before Stephanie spoke, addressing Peyton. "I see the potential in this feud and you obviously have it worked out. I want you to run with it, starting Monday. I'm sure you'll have something by then for us to go with."

* * *

**So any ideas on who Peyton's uncle is?**


	3. Bad Day

**You guys are all completly awesome with your reviews, follows and favourites! Some interesting suggestions on who Peyton's uncle is. All will be revealed eventually! And yes, for people wondering, Nick is Dolph Ziggler :)**

* * *

Joe's head was all over the place as he pumped iron in the gym. Pregnant. She couldn't be pregnant. No, this was all just some sick joke. Just another way for her to piss him off and get under his skin. Deep down though, he knew she was telling the truth. She was good at getting under his skin though. He couldn't remember one time since they had actually met where they had actually had a friendly conversation. It just didn't happen. They always seemed to end up arguing.

He remembered, before Robert had taken time off for personal reasons and Peyton had taken over for him. He had seen her around the arena's a few times, he actually thought she was beautiful the first time he saw her, hanging out with Nick. He hadn't been able to get her green eyes out of his head that whole day, but he'd had a girlfriend at the time and he wasn't the cheating type. Six months later, single and in a bad mood when they first got introduced, when she told them she was taking over from Robert for the foreseeable future, and he'd taken his bad mood out on her. He hadn't been expecting her to rip him a new one though. At the time, he had been both impressed and pissed off at the same time. Arguing with her hadn't helped his bad mood; if anything, it made it worse.

Since then, it appeared that the two couldn't hold a conversation without it turning into an argument. Peyton was under the impression that Joe was an egotistical, stubborn jerk and their constant butting of heads hadn't helped or changed her opinion of him. Joe was fed up with her smart ass comments and thought she was some arrogant writer who thought she was better than him. Again, there constant arguing hadn't changed his opinion on her. And so, whenever the two were in the same room, all hell would break loose and it became a battle of who could get the last word in.

Peyton telling him she was pregnant hadn't helped matters. Joe honestly didn't know what to think or feel about the pregnancy. Was he really ready to become a dad? He couldn't get his head around the idea of becoming a dad; of having a child in this world. Was he even capable of looking after a child? Sure he had nieces and nephews that he was good with. But this was different. He couldn't give this child back to their parents at the end of the day; he would be completely responsible for this child. How would raising a child work when he and Peyton couldn't even have one civil conversation? He had a thousand questions and fears running around his head and, to him, it felt like he had no one to share them with. So, he had decided to completely bury his head in the sand and ignore the problem. He doubted Peyton would want to talk to him about this anyway, not after how he had initially reacted to the news.

* * *

Peyton wondered what she had done to have to deal with telling Joe she was pregnant with his child and having lunch with her mom in the space of a week. It felt like the universe was playing one massive joke on her.

Peyton's relationship with her mom was a strained one to say the least; they were the complete opposite of one another. Debbie, on her fourth marriage;currentlymarried to Jackson, the CEO of a multimillion dollar business, was one for the finer things in life and had her own ideas on how things should be. She was not a fan of any decisions Peyton had made in life. Peyton already knew what her mom's reaction to her pregnancy would be.

Peyton grimaced as she saw her mom sitting at the table in the posh restaurant Debbie had chosen, wondering if it was too late to just leave. It wasn't like her mom would be upset, not really. Debbie only ever called Peyton once or twice a year to arrange to meet for lunch so, to her other rich friends, she appeared to be a somewhat decent mother who gave a crap about her daughter. Peyton and Debbie both knew the truth; something Peyton had told her mother before during an argument. Truth be told, Debbie had a better relationship with her stepdaughter, Lola, than she did with Peyton. Lola was just like Debbie, all about the money and being a socialite; marrying a lawyer or doctor and living the high life, without a care in the world.

Peyton was just about to turn around, not in the mood for the headache she was bound to get from this lunch with her mother. But of course, at that moment, her mother had spotted her. Making her way over to the table, Peyton could already tell that her mom had had more Botox and lip filler done; no doubt Jackson had paid for that.

"You know it would be nice if, for once in your life, you could actually be on time for something," was Debbie's greeting as Peyton reached the table. "Also, if you could dress appropriately. It's not like you're an ugly duckling. So many girls would kill for your bone structure and a figure like yours. Yet here you are, at an establishment like this, wearing skinny jeans with your hair just chucked up in a ponytail. Don't you have any self -respect?"

Peyton took a deep breath, not wanting to cause a scene. She hadn't even been in the restaurant five minutes and already her mom was insulting her. Okay, so she wasn't the best when it came to being on time, she admitted that but she was only a few minutes late today. As for her outfit, she didn't see a problem with the black skinny jeans and white, wrap over peplum top with her four inch red pumps. But of course, nothing she ever did or wore, was good enough for Debbie.

"Jeez, you really know how to greet someone. Only you could compliment and insult me at the same time. And yes, I have plenty of self-respect," Peyton smiled sweetly as she sat down.

"I really hopes this little rebellion of yours would have ended by now. You're not fourteen anymore now, Peyton."

"Rebellion? This isn't some rebellion, this is me trying to get through lunch with you. And what would you know of me when I was fourteen? In case you forgot, it was the week before my fourteenth that I moved in with my uncle because you decided to leave me alone, once again, why you went on a cruise with Paul for your honeymoon."

"You make it sound like I abandoned you. Always so melodramatic. Excuse me for wanting to go enjoy some quality time with my new husband."

"Sorry, let me rephrase that. It wasn't abandonment, it was neglect, leaving your thirteen year old daughter on her own for a month whilst you went on your honeymoon. For a marriage that lasted what? A year?"

"It's a shame you can't be more like Lola. Now she is full of class and elegance and respect for me. Whereas you are full of wise comments, attitude, tattoos and that horrendous piercing."

"More like Lola is full of her dad's money and a dodgy nose job," Peyton retorted. "And, it's one tattoo and there is nothing 'horrendous' about my tragus piercing." Peyton had lost count of how many times her mother had commented on the tattoo on her wrist or ear piercing, making it sound like she was a criminal or something.

"Where did I go wrong raising you?"

"Probably the raising me part. You kinda have to actually be there to do that."

Debbie didn't have time to reply, instead just scowled at Peyton as the waiter brought over there food.

"Now, there was an actual reason I wanted to see you today. As you know, my birthday is in March and Lola and I are organising a masked ball to mark the occasion. I want you to be there. Jackson's friends are always talking about how you never come to any of my parties anymore and well I've told you about what a snob that Nicole is. Always talking about how close she is with her children, making out that she is mother of the year or something. Well, I want you there to show her that, just because I don't see you all the time, doesn't mean we're not still close."

"Yeah, we're real close you and I. So basically, you want me at your party to make you look good?"

"Again, Peyton stop being so dramatic. Can't you just be happy that, even with your track record of embarrassing me at functions like these with your comments, I'm still inviting you? Which reminds me, NO smart-ass comments on the night."

Peyton scoffed, "You know mom, you're right. I'm just so happy that you invited me, your own daughter, to your birthday masquerade ball just to try and one up some women in your social group that you pretend to like to fit in. Gee, thanks."

"And those are the sort of comments I'm talking about. You know, Peyton you could have had such a good, easy life. You're smart, could have gone to college and become a lawyer, married someone in the right social circle and been happy. But no, you wanted to be a writer and work for the same company your uncle did. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have to tell my friends that you're some small writer for a bunch of wrestlers? Or how embarrassing it was to face Camilla after I went out of my way to set you up with her son, a doctor i might add, for you to insult him and his _whole _family when you finally went on a date with him?"

"Most parents would be happy that their child is doing something they love. And, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not some small writer, I'm one of the head writers. As for Paul, that was five years ago, get over it. He was a douche anyway, telling me I was lucky to be on a date with a guy like him."

"You were lucky," Debbie replied sounding exasperated. "You know, it's not too late. He's always had a thing for you. A few style changes and you stopping with all the wise comments and I know he would marry you. It would be a good fit.

"He's an obnoxious, egotistical, misogynistic dickhead, who's so in love with himself that he'd marry himself if he could. I would rather gouge my own eyes than change myself into some trophy wife for him. "

"Anyway, as we're here there's something I wanted to tell you." Peyton figured now was as good a time as any to tell her mom about the pregnancy.

Debbie looked at her daughter expectantly, half convinced in her own mind that Peyton was going to say she had seen the error of her ways and was going to start acting more like Lola and marry Paul.

"I'm pregnant." Debbie was not expecting that, her face falling.

"Please tell me you are not dating one of those wrestlers and now, worse, having their baby."

"Dating, no. Having a baby with a guy that works for the same company I do, yes."

"Oh god, I'll never live this down. _Everyone_ will be talking about this. My daughter having a baby with a guy she's not even with. And just to add to it, he's a wrestler."

"Wow, mom I should have known this would be all about you. As usual. And Jesus Christ, it's 2014 you don't have to be together to have a guy's baby."

"So does the dad know?"

"Yes, he's not happy about it. But he knows."

"Let me guess, you opened your mouth, insulted him and he didn't want to have to put up with you and all your wise cracks? Can't say I blame him."

"We had a one night stand, I found out I was pregnant, he doesn't want anything to do with it. But thanks for your support mom and automatically assuming I had something to do with him being a jerk. Thanks for lunch, see you next time you wanna try and play mom of the year," Peyton angrily replied before leaving the restaurant.

* * *

"That bad, hey?" Nick asked when he saw the look on Peyton's face as she walked into the arena for Raw that night. He was used to her coming back in a foul mood whenever she met her mom for lunch. Not that he blamed her. He remembered the one time he met her mom; it had been the most uncomfortable hour of his life.

"She managed to insult and compliment, but mainly insult me the minute I got there. Asked why I couldn't be more like Lola. Invited me to the stupid masquerade ball she's planning for her birthday, but only so she can pretend that we get on in front of some snobby bitch she pretends to be friends with. Oh, and the best bit. Me being pregnant with a wrestler's baby, who I'm not even dating because he didn't want to put up with me, is going to cause her serious embarrassment."

"I think she really outdid herself this time," Nick said as he pulled Peyton in for a hug. "Ignore her, you don't need her. Like you've said before, when has she actually ever been there for you?"

"I know, she just pisses me off so much. And now I have to deal with Joe and David tonight and hope that my idea works."

Nick placed his hands on Peyton's shoulders, "Breathe. Everything will be fine. Just like you planned, the Wyatt's will go out during the Shield's match, make them loose their chance to enter the Elimination Chamber and start one hell of a feud."

"I know, to be honest, I'm more worried about tomorrow and the recording of Smackdown. Tomorrow is where Joe really steps up in the Shield, I need to him to deliver this promo like I know he can. I need the fans behind this. I know Kapoor would just love it if this all blew up in my face."

"It won't. You said it before, the fans have been teased for a while now with a possible Shield/Wyatt feud, you're just the first one to actually grow a pair and say, yes let's do this. And Joe will be fine. It's his career too, he ain't going to mess this up. It's kinda funny, actually, how much you two always seem to argue and butt heads, yet you have so much faith in his abilities in the ring and on the mic," Nick grinned.

"Outta the ring, can't stand the guy. But I don't know, I've watched him improve in all aspects in the ring. I can see what he's capable of given the chance and the right storyline. What all six of them are capable of with this feud. If it is done right."

"Anyway, I better go. I've got to give them the final scripts for tomorrow now Steph's given the final okay on them."

* * *

Peyton's day was going from bad to worse. This was not good. CM Punk walking out before Raw. This really wasn't good. She knew he hadn't been happy for a long time, but walking out an hour before he was due out in the ring, was seriously bad.

She looked around the table, looking at all the writer's faces, Stephanie and Paul's faces as they all tried to work out what the hell they were going to do. It seemed that no way had any clue, other than extending some of the matches on the card that night. Not really a long term solution.

Stephanie finally stood up to address the room, the stress evident on her face. "David, I need you to stay here with the writers and work out what we're going to do for the foreseeable future, if we can salvage what we had planned and maybe run it with another superstar. Paul and I are going to talk with my father and see if we can get hold of Punk, sort this whole thing out." Everyone nodded at Stephanie, no one daring to argue or make any comments. Stephanie then turned to Peyton. "Peyton, you're in charge of making sure the rest of the show runs smoothly tonight. Unless someone is on the verge of death or Punk walks back through the arena doors, everything goes through you. I don't want to be disturbed. Understood?"

Peyton nodded, "Yes, Steph." Wow. Fuck, Peyton thought, she had never been left completely in charge before. She couldn't help smiling though as she looked around and spotted the enraged look on David Kapoor's face.

* * *

"Look, I really need to speak to Stephanie. I get that you don't want to interrupt her, but this is important," Randy said, towering over Peyton who had taken off her heels and was walking around the arena barefoot, something she often did.

"Obviously you _don't _get it. I'll say it slower. Stephanie doesn't want to be interrupted, at all," Peyton didn't miss the look in Randy's eyes as she spoke slowly to him. "If you tell me what the problem is, I can help you."

Randy moved closer to Peyton. "Look, sweetheart, I don't know who you think you are, but I've been here a while and you need to learn some respect."

"It's Peyton, not sweetheart. You might have been around a while in this business, but I'll respect you when you've earn't my respect. That isn't going to happen with you walking around the place like you own it. You might be good friends with Paul, but Steph's my boss and I follow her orders, not yours. So either tell me what the problem is so I can help or stop wasting my time."

"You've not heard the end of this," Randy said, leaning down so he was right in her face before storming off.

"Jerk," Peyton said as she walked in the other direction. After the day she had had, she couldn't wait for the night to be over.

* * *

Peyton stood watching the monitor, holding her breath as the Shield made their way to the ring. She needed this to work; needed Joe to go out there and deliver a promo like she knew he could. She was seriously hoping all the extra work he had put in with Jon the last couple of months paid off. She was the reason Joe had been practicing outside the ring with Jon on his mic skills. When she took over from Robert, she saw that he still needed to improve on the mic, and who better to ask to help him then Jon? All she had asked was that Jon didn't tell Joe she was behind it; he already had enough issues with her and had only met her twice back then.

"I actually cannot wait for all of this to blow up in your face and for Stephanie to finally see that you're not cut out for this job," David snarled as he walked over to where Peyton was standing in front of one of the monitors backstage. "What she sees in you I'll never know."

"You really do live a sad life, don't you? I mean what, you hate me because I'm better at this job than you? Because 99% of the ideas you come up with are complete bullshit and that other 1% is mediocre. How you haven't been fired already I'll never know."

"You think you can just swan in here with one good idea and suddenly you're the best at what you do? When this doesn't work and the fans don't get behind the idea, you'll be finished."

"Actually, you'll find I've had plenty of good successful ideas since I started working here. You're so sure that this feud won't work, and yeah, like every feud and idea, the fans might not get behind it. But, you're so certain it won't work, that what are you going to do if it does?"

David didn't reply, instead he watched the screen as Jon turned to Joe, in the ring, asking if he thought he would have been the one to walk out of Elimination Chamber the WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

Peyton watched Joe closely, watched the smug, self assured look on his face. Then held her breath as he responded, "I don't think so, Dean. I know so." She smiled when she heard the crowd loving the segment in the ring, loving Joe. She smiled even more watching Jon and Joe talking about the rumble, about Joe eliminating Jon, the crowd cheering further. Then Colby getting in between them when it started to get heated.

As proud as she was of the guys then, proud, on a professional level, of Joe. She knew the real test, the real moment the crowd would see Joe evolve further as a member of the Shield was when Triple H would come out and tell them to ignore the Wyatt's costing them the match.

Peyton ignored everything and everyone around her as the moment her idea for this feud, could completely blow up in her face, appeared. Watching as Hunter made his way to the ring.

She watched as Triple H told them to let it go, but her eyes were completely on Joe. Watching him tense and roll his shoulders before stepping forward, getting right up in Triple H's face. "I don't think you understand, Hunter. We're not asking for your approval." Then the moment she was waiting for, the moment that solidified the fans being behind the feud and, more importantly, behind Joe happened. The fans started chanting 'Roman'.

Peyton turned to face David, "Yeah, the fans don't want this feud, right?" She smirked before walking to gorilla to greet the guys and congratulate them.

She smiled as they came through the curtain, "Well done, boys. You did good out there, especially you, Joe." With that she turned and walked off. She didn't want to ruin her good mood by getting into an argument with Joe, which was bound to happen if she stayed there much longer.


	4. Truce?

"That was weird. Peyton actually just said something nice to you and it wasn't sarcasm," Colby said looking between Joe and Peyton, who was walking away from the group down the corridor.

"Yeah, what's that about? It's weird, you and her not arguing. Did you sleep with her again or something?" Jon added.

"Why the hell would I sleep with her again? I'm still trying to forget the first time," Joe retorted a little too quickly. If he was being honest, he was also perplexed by her sincere compliment. "I'm sure she'll be back to being a bitch soon enough."

"Who are you kidding? The sexual tension between you and her is off the scale."

"Jon's got a point. Maybe under all this hostility there's some major attraction going on. Anything you wanna tell us, bro?" Colby enquired, grinning.

"Yeah, all the energy you guys put into hating each other and one upping each other, that's some explosive sex you could be having instead," Jon smirked.

"Shut the fuck up. There is no sexual tension between me and Peyton. I can't stand her."

"Whatever you say."

"You know you never did tell us what she wanted to talk to you about last week."

"I told you, it was nothing."

"So it was 'nothing' that's had you in a foul mood since then?" Colby questioned.

"It's called having to put up with you idiots."

"Now that just hurt, bro," Jon mock pouted, holding his chest.

"I'm heading back to the hotel. See you two idiots later," Joe said before walking off.

"We love you too, man," Colby called down the corridor to Joe who just flipped him off.

* * *

Peyton walked up to Joe, who was sitting on a crate backstage of the house show. He put the bottle of water down next to him when he saw her approaching him. She hadn't seen him since the taping of Smackdown that Tuesday, her two days off spent in meetings in Connecticut.

"Jon and Colby are still in catering if you want to talk to them about scripts and whatever."

"It's not. It's you I wanted to speak to. In case you were remotely interested, I have my first scan on the 11th March."

"Are you actually capable of telling me anything without being so bitchy?"

"What? Are you being serious? All I'm doing is telling you about my 12 week scan and now apparently I'm being a bitch?"

Joe hopped down from the crate. "You actually don't even know you're doing it, do you? All the little snide comments you make, you think you're so much better than everyone else, don't you? Like you actually want me involved in this baby's life, making out like you give a shit about my opinion or anything I have to say."

"What the fuck has gotten into you?! No, I don't think I'm better than anyone else. For whatever reason, you obviously don't seem to want to be involved in your child's life. But don't you dare try and make out like I'm the one pushing you out. I'm trying to keep you updated and involved. Not my fault if you're too much of an asshole to step up and be a dad."

"Whoa, whoa. What's going on here?" Nick asked, walking up to the two.

"Just Joe being a grade a dick, like usual." Peyton's tone was scathing as she glared at Joe.

"This is nothing to do with you, Nick. Walk away," Joe glared at Nick.

"I beg to differ. It's alright, I know all about the baby and you being a coward and running away from your responsibly. So anything you want to say to Peyton, you can say in front of me." Nick replied, getting up in Joe's face. Not at all intimidated by the larger man.

"Think you're a big man, huh? How long have you been hanging around with her for now and you still haven't managed to get into her pants, some man you are."

"Is that really the best you've got? Come on, Joe, I expected better than that."

Joe clenched his jaw, trying to keep his temper in check. "You know, I actually respect you as a wrestler, but you're really starting to piss me off. So why don't you run along and let me finish my conversation with Peyton. It really has nothing to do with you."

"Why don't you do the running, you're good at that."

Joe was officially done, his temper off the scale with that comment. Before Peyton knew what was happening, punches were being thrown. Normally, in this kind of situation, she would have jumped in the middle and tried to break things off. Being pregnant, that wasn't going to happen.

Taking a step back, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Jon and Colby running her way. Jon instantly pulling Joe back, while Colby got a hold of Nick and pulled him away.

"What the actual fuck?" Jon asked while trying to keep Joe back, no easy task.

The look on Joe's face told Peyton everything. "They don't know, do they?" Joe said nothing.

"Know what?" Colby asked.

"You really are burying your head in the sand with this, aren't you? Are you ashamed or something? It is happening, Joe. Time to grow the fuck up."

"What the fuck is happening? Will someone please tell us what the fuck is going on?" An exasperated Jon asked, having released his hold on Joe who had significantly calmed down. Colby had also let go off Nick, but both members of the Shield were keeping an eye on them, ready to restrain them again if need be.

"I'm pregnant. Three guesses on who the dad is and the first two don't count," Peyton finally revealed.

Jon and Colby's mouths fell open, not expecting that.

"You're, you're having Joe's baby?!"

"Oh my god. Seriously, the way you two are going you're on the fast track to being on Maury or something," Jon said, making Colby and even Nick suppress a laugh at the comment.

"Come find me when you want to talk like adults," Peyton said before walking off. She knew the constant fighting, and subsequent stress, wasn't good for her or the baby.

* * *

Apparently being angry was a good thing for Peyton when it came to writing promos for the Shield/Wyatt feud. She was turning all her anger, all this fighting with Joe into the onscreen battle between the two factions.

Stepping into the makeshift office at the arena, Nick couldn't help but smile as he watched Peyton, completely lost in her own little world, furiously type away. She got like that, lost in her own little world, completely oblivious to everything going on around her when she really got into what she was writing. Like now. Normally it was times like that when she would produce her best stuff; top storylines with amazing promos.

"It's always a kinda magical yet scary experience watching you when you get like this." Nick said, taking a seat at the table, speaking loud enough for her to hear him but not enough to scare her.

At least that's what he had been going for. Peyton jumped back in her seat, her head shooting up at the sound of Nick's loud voice.

"Jesus Christ are you trying to kill me?"

"No, that wasn't the plan. Just came to see how you're doing. The show's nearly over. Just the Shield's match now.

"I'm fine, stop worrying about me."

"I can't you know you're like a sister to me," Nick smiled at her. "Looks like you're on a roll with this feud, the way you're typing away."

"Yeah well apparently arguing with that jerk gets me all creative," Peyton answered, her eyes glued on her laptop screen as she continued typing. "How many times do you think I can get away with Bray doing the Sister Abigail on Joe on Monday before Steph realises I'm being a little unprofessional?" Peyton asked finally looking up at Nick.

"I'd say about three or four times," Nick replied smirking.

"Damnit. I was hoping for at least five."

* * *

Peyton, sat cross legged on the bed, as she looked up at Nick innocently, "What? Stop looking at me like that," she said before dipping another pepper into the jar of Nutella. Peyton had been unable to stop eating peppers since finding out she was pregnant and was now dipping them in Nutella.

"That is seriously disgusting." Nick looked repulsed, yet amused at Peyton's odd pregnancy craving.

Peyton shrugged, "I'm pregnant, get used to me eating weird things. It's seriously good, try some."

"Yeah, I'll pass on that one. Come on, we've gotta head to the arena soon."

"I'm pretty sure if you eat any more peppers, the way you've been going, this baby is going to come out looking like one," Nick teased.

"That's so mean," Peyton mock pouted, trying not to laugh.

"But seriously, in all honesty, I'll say one thing. Between you and Joe, this baby is gonna have _amazing _hair. I don't even really like the dude, but his hair is amazing! You did good there, chick," Nick winked.

Peyton burst out laughing, only Nick could say something like that. Even after getting into a fight with the man the night before. "That is actually really true. I mean, I hate the guy and yet, I'll admit, his hair is flawless. Like seriously, what's his secret?"

"I'm pretty sure Jesus weaved that man's hair himself."

Peyton fell on her back on the bed, holding her stomach, laughing from Nick's comment. "I actually dare you to say that to his face!" Even with everything going on, it felt nice for her to just be able to laugh and joke around with Nick.

"I value my face too much to do that. I'm pretty sure he hates me just for being friends with you; guilty by association and all that. At least it seemed that way last night."

Peyton frowned a little, "He's just mad with me."

Her frown disappeared a second later, replaced with a smirk. "Aww am I in the way of your dream friendship with Joe?" Peyton teased as she sat back up. "I mean I can have a word if you want. Ask him really nicely if you can join the big boys. I mean he might spear me, but I'd totally do it for you," Peyton grinned.

"Ha-ha, you're hilarious. And yes, he probably would spear you."

"I could totally take Joe on in a fight." Peyton tried to keep a straight face as she flexed her arm

Nick raised an eyebrow, "He's 6'3 and 265 pounds of muscle. You're 5'7 and like 130 pounds. This, I would love to see. A verbal fight, sure, you beat him at them like all the time. A physical fight? No chance."

"If I wasn't pregnant, I'd so put this to the test. You know my uncle taught me a couple of things." Nick just smiled at her.

"Come on," he said pulling her up from the bed. "We really need to get going."

* * *

Peyton walked away from Summer, following Stephanie further down the corridor. Smiling when the older woman stopped walking and turned to face her, smiling.

"Now I know it's not your job and I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate, but Amy has come down with the flu so now I need someone to take her place and go with the Shield tomorrow for the TV interview they're doing. Just like Amy usually does, I just need you to make sure it runs smoothly."

"Me?" Peyton arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"I know you and Joe don't exactly get on, that's your own business. As long as it doesn't affect business, which it hasn't, then I'm not particularly worried about whether or not you get on outside of work. However, you're stubborn and I know you're no pushover. That's what I need tomorrow. You know how these interviews can go, when they start asking questions that have nothing to do with storylines and make everyone uncomfortable."

"I understand. What time do they have to be at the studio?" Peyton wasn't particularly happy at the prospect of spending the morning with Joe, but she couldn't exactly say no to Stephanie.

"You need to be there by eight. Don't worry though, it's being pre-recorded I just need you to make sure it all goes smoothly. Then you all need to head back for the house show. Thanks for doing this."

* * *

Joe growled as he walked over to the black suv, is eyes firmly on Peyton as he spoke to Jon and Colby. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"Amy's sick, so Peyton is covering for her today. Try not to kill each other," Colby answered.

"Hey, as long as he keeps his mouth shut, we'll be fine."

"Seriously? It had to be her? No one else could cover Amy?"

"No. Now get in and shut up," Jon answered, already feeling a headache coming on at the thought of being stuck with the two of them all morning.

"Hey, if it ever gets too much traveling with Mr Grumpy back there, you can always start riding with Nick and me."

"Can we just chuck her out now? Please?" Joe asked.

"Aww is Mr Grumpy feeling jealous that he's not the centre of attention?" Peyton mocked.

"I actually hate you."

"Feeling's mutual. Sadly, as much as I ask them, management won't let write you in a feud with Brock. I'd definitely pay to watch him destroy you. Hell, I'd probably even pay him extra to be extra stiff in the ring with you." Peyton, sat in the front with Colby who was driving, smiled sweetly at Joe through the rear view mirror.

"I actually have no idea how you have any friends, considering you're such a bitch."

"Wow, what are you, 14 with that comment?"

"Will you two seriously give it a rest?! We get it, you don't like each other." Jon said pinching the bridge of his nose, half tempted to getting out and walking.

"I don't like Del Rio; there isn't a word strong enough to describe what I think about her."

"Try looking in a dictionary, I'm sure you'd find one. Hey then you could add to the what, ten words you know?"

"I bet your parents are real proud of you. Who wouldn't want an obnoxious, stuck up bitch for a daughter?"

Joe's words cut through Peyton, not that she let him see that. She would never let him see his comments get to her. Colby, however, who was driving noticed Peyton slightly tense.

"I'm not surprised your girlfriend broke up with you, you're not particularly good at compliments. I can only imagine the sort of things you said to her." Peyton saw Joe's jaw clench; it was common knowledge, from the way he stalked around the arenas after breaking up with his ex, how much it affected him. Like Peyton's parents, it was a sore point. Not that anyone on the road, except Nick, knew about her strained relationship with her parents.

"What would you know about relationships? I can't imagine any guy putting up with you for longer than thirty seconds without wanting to shoot himself…or you."

"Thirty seconds? Ha, that's about how long you last in bed, if I remember right."

Jon and Colby couldn't help but snigger at Peyton's rebuttal. Joe's face clouded over in further anger.

However, before he could respond they had arrived at the studio, Jon and Colby immediately jumping out of the black SUV. "And we're here, thank fuck." Colby exclaimed as he jumped out.

* * *

Peyton watched, rolling her eyes, as the blonde host outwardly flirted with all three guys; especially Jon. It was almost too painful to watch, as the blonde constantly touched Joe as they made small talk whilst everything was being set up. All the while, looking over her at Jon every so often, fucking him with her eyes.

Slipping her phone in the back pocket of her jeans, Peyton walked over to the four of them.

"So, only questions about current storylines, i.e. the Wyatt family, talking about the evident tension present within the Shield as of late. That sort of thing."

Sure, whatever," the blonde nonchalantly replied, her eyes never leaving the guys.

Peyton arched an eyebrow, "Glad to see you're a complete professional." Peyton looked over at the producer then back at the blonde, "Looks like they're ready to start."

Peyton stood to the side as they all took their seat and the camera's started rolling.

"Good morning, today we are joined by WWE superstars Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, who form the Shield. Who will be talking about their current feud with the Wyatt family and if there is possible tension within the Shield."

Jon was first to speak, "Let me stop you right there. There is no tension within the Shield. Sure sometimes we don't always agree on thing, but we're brothers."

"We're a cohesive unit," Colby added.

"We're the Shield," Joe added.

"Is this what you'll be showing the Wyatt family at Elimination Chamber when you go head to head with them?"

"Exactly. The Wyatt's think they can cost us a chance at being in the Elimination Chamber match and winning the WWE World Heavyeight title and there won't be repercussion? Just like everyone else in the locker room who's gone up against us, the Wyatt's are about to find out what happens when you mess with the Shield," Joe answered.

The next ten minutes of the interview carried on like this until Jade brought up Jon's childhood and the atmosphere changed.

"Dean, you're generally seen as the 'unstable' member of the Shield; the loner, one might say before you became a part of the Shield. Do you think your childhood, your relationship, or lack off with your parents, has added to this and the way fans see you?"

Peyton could see the uncomfortable look that crossed the faces of all three guys; particularly Jon who glanced over at her. Peyton had no intention of letting this line of questioning continue, even before Jon's glance her way she was already about to pull the plug.

"Cut, stop filming," her eyes narrowed in on Jade as she walked over to where the host was now standing. "Jade, I get you were too busy eye fucking the guys earlier, so I'll say what I said then again. No personal questions. This interview is strictly about the Shield and their current storylines, nothing else. Stick with that."

Jade ran a hand through her blonde hair, not at all looking intimidated by Peyton. The guys were half expecting a cat fight to break out between the two. "Look, I'm a professional. I know what I'm doing here. So why don't you be a good assistant, go stand over there and let us get on with this interview."

Jon, Colby and Joe all shared a look, knowing what was coming next.

Peyton let out a derisive laugh. "I'm not some assistant, I'm one of the top writers for wwe. And while there are plenty of better things I could be doing with my time, I'm here to make sure you do your job properly. Good thing, apparently, because you're about as professional as a teacher sleeping with a student. So do us all a favour, stick to the questions you're supposed to be asking." Peyton held a hand up when Jade went to argue. "Don't try arguing with me because this is one battle you won't win."

Jade huffed before taking a seat again. The rest of the interview running smoothly.

Joe had to admit, he was impressed with Peyton. Things could have gone a lot worse. He and Colby both knew Jon was a private guy who didn't particularly like talking about his family and childhood.

* * *

As Jon and Colby headed out to the car, Joe stood back for a moment, waiting for Peyton to finish talking with the producer. As she went to walk past him, he gently grabbed her elbow, stopping her from leaving.

"Um, thanks for back there."

"Just doing my job," Peyton gave him a small smile. "We should probably head to the arena," Peyton awkwardly added.

"Yeah," Joe added before the two walked out to the car. The journey to the arena a pretty quiet one, apart from the first twenty minutes when Jon and Colby laughed about what Peyton had said to Jade.

* * *

Compared to that morning, the atmosphere had completely changed between Joe and Peyton. They were not best friends. But, had gone from spending the drive to the TV studio trying to one up each other with their comments, to being civil with one another at the arena for that night's house show.

"Hey guys, your scripts for Raw tomorrow," Peyton smiled as she handed the Shield members and Wyatt family the scripts. "As usual, anything in it you want to discuss, any ideas you have, come find me." Peyton smiled.

Peyton sat in the makeshift office, trying to find her car keys. Pulling random objects out of her bag, looking for them. "Car keys, car keys where are you?"

Joe couldn't help but smile as he walked into the office, watching Peyton talk to herself as she searched through her handbag looking for car keys she apparently hadn't noticed where on opposite side of the table, next to a cup of coffee.

"Here, one set of car keys," Joe said dangling them in front of her.

Peyton looked up, not having realised he had walked into the room, seeing the keys Joe was holding. "Thank you, you're a life saver," she smiled.

"No problem. If you've got a free moment I wanted to talk to you about some ideas I had for the feud."

"Sure, what were you thinking?"

"Here, it's just some stuff I wrote down. I also made a small change to tomorrow's promo; not what's said, but more how the promo goes down." Joe handed the script to Peyton so she could look over the notes he had added.

However, before she could look at it, a nervous looking assistant came in.

"Miss Morey, Mr Kapoor's looking for you, he's by gorilla" he quickly said, looking nervous. "He, he's not in a good mood. Just thought I'd warn you," the assistant added.

"Thanks, Alex" Peyton smiled at the assistant before he left. Turning to Joe, "Wanna walk with me and I can look through your notes at the same time?" she asked.

"Sure," Joe smiled, holding the door open for Peyton.

Peyton scanned through the script she had given Joe earlier that he had written some notes on, she was impressed. She liked some of the ideas he had to add to the feud in the coming weeks.

The pair heard David Kapoor before they saw him. Turning the corner, they saw him yelling at some more guy.

"David, I think he gets the point," she said, her eyes locked on his. The young man he had been yelling at shot Peyton a grateful smile. "Alex said you were looking for me?"

David shot Peyton a look, not liking how she had undermined him in front of the young man he had been yelling at. "Yes, do you know how important a man like Randy Orton is to this company?"

"He might be yours and Paul's golden boy, getting away with everything, but he's not the fans favourite anymore. People are getting bored off him. There's so much more talent backstage that the fans actually want. Listen to them, chanting for Punk, vocalising their displeasure at Daniel Bryan not being a part of the Rumble."

"You might have your own, personal opinions on Orton, but that does not change the fact that he is an important man around here. He's been around a long time and therefore deserves a certain level of respect. Respect you did not give him on Monday."

"You were in the room when Stephanie told me I was in charge of the running of the rest of the show. You heard her words; her clear instructions that she was not to be interrupted unless Punk walked back through the doors or someone was dying. Randy bitching because, what, he didn't think he had enough mic time or he didn't like who he had a match against. The usual stuff he complains about was not something Stephanie would have appreciated being interrupted about. I was fully in my rights to keep him away from Stephanie."

David just glared at Peyton and a sniggering Joe; who Peyton had completely forgot was there. Who was now joined by Jon and Colby, whose match was next after AJ vs Nikki Bella. "Now, if you're finished running errands for _your _golden boy, I have scripts to finish going over with talent that the fans actually want to see," Peyton added, gesturing to Joe, Jon and Colby.

David glared one last time at Peyton before walking off. Plotting his revenge against her, he was fed up off her constantly embarrassing her. A thought struck his brain as he looked back to see her with the Shield boys smiling and laughing. How interesting that she was suddenly getting along with Joe, he thought. He was used to them constantly arguing with each other. Maybe he was right, he thought, maybe she really was fucking the Samoan.

* * *

"That was actually pretty cool," Joe grinned. "I've never seen anyone, except Stephanie, talk to David Kapoor like that."

"It must be a real joy working with such a douche," Colby added.

"You know me, when don't I like to put guys in their place," Peyton grinned.

"And that's why we love you, sunshine," Jon smirked.

Peyton turned to Joe, "Your ideas, they're good. Really good. Especially for how your promo will go down on Raw tomorrow. Anyway, I've got a load of work I need to be doing and you've got a match in a minute, see you guys around."

As Peyton walked off back to the office, Joe suddenly jogged to catch up with her. "Hey, Peyton, wait," he called." Peyton stopped and turned around, wondering what Joe wanted.

"I'm thinking we really need to talk about this whole pregnancy thing at some point. Properly talk."

Peyton was not expecting that. Though, she had to admit, it was nice having spent the second half of the day not arguing with Joe. And he was right, they really did need to talk about everything. Properly. "You're right; we need to talk about it properly. Tomorrow and Tuesday will just be too hectic, with the talk we need to have, with Raw and Smackdown. How about Wednesday? We can do it early so you can still go home and enjoy your two days off."

"Wednesday is good. Well, I should probably go now, match and all that."

Peyton smiled as she watched Joe run off back to Jon and Colby who were making their way up some stairs so they could make their entrance through the crowd.

* * *

Peyton and Joe being civil to each other there. How long will that last?

Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter :)


	5. I Welcome This War

**You guys and your reviews! You're all so awesome! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much :)**

* * *

Peyton couldn't work out what it was. Something just didn't seem right about the Shield's promo; something was off. At least to her. She had to fix it before Raw that night. The perfectionist in her, once again coming out.

"One more time. Please?" She asked looking at both groups of men as they stood in the ring that the crew had not long ago finished setting up. After reading through the script herself several times and being unable to pin point what it was, Peyton had gathered both the Shield and the Wyatt family. Asking them to go through it to see if, watching them actually read through it, she could work out what was bugging her about the promos both factions would be doing later that night. "One more time, I swear. That's it." She smiled sweetly.

She watched, the Wyatt's standing in the ring like they would be later that night, Jon, once again start off the promo. As she watched Windham leaning on the ropes, she stopped listening to them speaking as she started scribbling things down on the script she was holding.

"Windham, say this instead. Let's try it this way," Peyton said handing over the script. "Though, continue to lean over the ropes like you just was. Then stretch your arms out when you start yelling this."

Peyton watched as the guys tried it that way, smiling as Joe finished the promo for the Shield. "Take a look around now Wyatt's, you're hanging in the Shield's yard. And we don't play games. Come Elimination Chamber and playtimes' over. Believe that and believe in the Shield."

She watched as Bray started laughing manically in the ring, his arms stretched out wide before yelling," I welcome this war. Bring it to me! I welcome this war!"

Peyton clapped excitedly, "Perfect! That's better. It feels right now, like it flows better," Peyton smiled.

"Yeah, that was good. It felt more Bray like," Windham smiled, jumping down from the ring.

"You've done a really good job with this Bray character, Windham. Sure, the others and I can write all these scripts, but it takes you guys to deliver these promos. To play the character and pull in the crowd." Windham, Luke and Rowan walked off, leaving Peyton with Joe, Jon and Colby.

Peyton sat down on one of the metal chairs on the outside of the ring that the production crew had left, writing some stuff down, while yawning.

"Late night, sunshine?" Jon asked, standing near her.

Peyton tilted her head back to look at him. "I work for the wwe, late nights are all I know."

"Ain't that the truth," Jon responded. Rubbing the back of his neck looking slightly awkward, "You should probably rest more, these days, you know," Jon added.

Peyton smiled at Jon, like her, she knew he didn't have a good relationship with his parents; talking about this sort of thing didn't come easy to him. But she was one of the few female friends he had were their relationship was completely platonic, despite the sexual jokes. Which were exactly that, jokes. So Jon was trying to be supportive and caring; especially considering his best friend was the father of the child.

"I am. Don't tell anyone, but I keep taking twenty minute naps during Randy's matches."

Jon snorted. "I knew there was a reason you and I were friends. That's the best fucking thing I've heard all day."

"What's the best thing you've heard all day?" A curious Colby asked as he and Joe, who had been on the other side of the ring talking about some moves, made their way over to the Jon and Peyton.

"Sunshine, here, has been taking naps during Orton's matches. I told you guys a few weeks ago that he was getting boring as fuck and sending people to sleep." Joe and Colby both started laughing.

"It's just anytime he's in the ring really. Whether it's an actual match or he's just on the mic and I hide out in one of the spare rooms used as offices and nap. I'm pregnant, I've been a lot more tired recently."

"Are you actually getting enough sleep at night though?" A concerned Joe asked.

"Yes, I'm sleeping fine. The first trimester is always really tiring, plus work's been crazy this past month. There was the Rumble and then Punk walking out, as well as taking over from Rob with you guys."

Jon smirked, "That's not the first time I've tired a woman out."

Peyton smacked his arm, laughing. "You're the worst."

"Nope. They're usually telling me I'm the best and to not stop what I'm doing."

"Seriously bro, enough. We know, trust us. Not all hotel walls are that thick," Colby replied soundly slightly disturbed by the memories.

"Hey, it's exactly the same for Joe and I when Leighla visits you or us when Carla would visit Joe." Peyton saw Joe slightly tense at the mention of his ex.

"Yeah, yeah. Just try to keep it down tonight. God knows who you're gonna pick up at Summer's party."

"Invest in earbuds, man," Jon grinned. "Are you going tonight, sunshine?"

"I will be, yeah. Anyway, I better get going. I have work to be getting on with and I think I'll be needing therapy if I listen to any more of this conversation," Peyton beamed before working off.

As Peyton left, Jon turned to Joe. "So when are you going to give her that little bear you picked up for the baby?"

"Wednesday when we talk, easier then."

"Seeing as it's a cuddly dog toy, I wonder how long it'll take her to catch on to the Hounds of Justice pun." Colby joked. "It' cute though; you being a hound of justice and getting that kind of teddy for your baby," Colby added, smiling.

* * *

"Damn girl, who you trying to impress?" Nick questioned, teasing Peyton as she walked out of the bathroom wearing a black bodycon sheer mesh dress and a pair of black Michael Kors studded Berkley platform heels, her long, dark brown hair over one shoulder and a smokey eyed looked with red lips.

"No one, Nicholas," Peyton retorted, knowing how much Nick hated being called that. "I figured, seeing as I'm pregnant, this is one of the last times I can wear a dress like this. I'm making the most of it before I start looking like a beached whale and most my clothes don't fit me."

"So, it's nothing to do with a certain good looking Samoan you're suddenly getting along with?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer. Now are you ready to go?"

"Sure let's go." Nick couldn't help but tease Peyton; it was the sort of relationship they had always had, always teasing each other. In all honestly, he was glad that for the last two days the two had been getting along and were final going to talk properly about the pregnancy.

"Now that is a beautiful lady," Cesaro exclaimed as he stood talking with Jon, Joe, Colby, Zeb Colter and Stu Bennett. All of them having been talking about different people a newly single Stu could possibly be set up with.

All five of them turning to see who Cesaro was talking about, their eyes all falling on Peyton who had just walked into the hotel bar with Nick. "As beautiful as she is, and she really is, any guy would be lucky to have her, but I'd rather not date anyone in the company again." Stu replied before finishing his beer.

"And, as much as I like you, son; it takes a certain type of person to handle a woman like her." Zeb added. From working with her and, like many others, he knew just how independent and stubborn she was.

"And what sort of person does it take to 'handle' a woman like her?" an amused Colby asked.

"Peyton's a lioness; she's strong-willed and independent and, as you all know, stubborn as hell. People know not to argue with her; it's rare for anyone to win an argument with her, myself included. That being said, she has a softer side, only a few, lucky people, see that side of her. She needs someone just as stubborn as her, someone who will tell her when she's in the wrong. Someone who brings out her fierce, passionate side, but also her softer, more vulnerable side."

Jon and Colby shared a look, both thinking the same thing as Zeb spoke. "Yeah, that's definitely not you, Stu." Colby said, smirking at Stu.

Joe said nothing the whole time, just continued drinking his beer. His eyes, like the others, firmly on Peyton as she spoke to Summer, the girls both laughing.

"Zeb, Cesaro you have far too much class and dignity to be hanging out with these guys." Peyton grinned as she walked over to the group.

"Hey, I'm a classy guy," Jon replied smirking.

"Jon, honey, just no," Peyton smiled. "I've heard some of your stories."

"So have me and Colby. As Peyton said, you are anything but classy," Joe added.

"Peyton, you've been here all this time and no one's got you a drink yet. Let me fix that. Champagne?" Cesaro smiled. His offer purely friendly as he was dating diva's trainer in NXT, Sara Del Rey.

Peyton smiled, "Thank you, but I'm not actually drinking tonight."

"I see Nick is drinking for the both of you," Stu added, amused.

Peyton turned around to see Nick at the bar doing shots with Mike Mizanin and already looking drunk. "Oh god, is that what I normally look like on nights out like this?"

"Basically, only you also get this cheeky, yet innocent look on your face. Though your dancing isn't particularly innocent." Joe answered, surprising the others, winking at the remark about Peyton's dancing.

"Who knew you paid so much attention to Peyton on nights out?" Jon questioned, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I'm going to get a soft drink, I'll see you later," Peyton declared. Feeling awkward and sensing Joe was the same, needing to change the direction of the conversation.

"I could do with another drink, I'll go to the bar with you," Joe quickly responded.

"It's still weird, them being so friendly," Colby remarked as the pair approached the bar.

"Thanks for that," Joe smiled to Peyton as they reached the bar.

"It's cool. I mean, you know it's awkward when Roman Reigns is blushing," Peyton teased, grinning at Joe.

"I was not blushing. I don't blush. Ever."

"Whatever you say," Peyton shrugged her shoulders, grinning. "I won't tell anyone that you blush."

* * *

"Come on, time to get you back." Peyton said, as she struggled to get a very drunk Nick back to his hotel room.

"I don't wanna leave," Nick pouted.

"You need to though, there is drunk and then there is you right now. Come on, you'll thank me in the morning."

Peyton sighed with slight relieve as she managed to get Nick out of the hotel bar and over to the elevators. With him mainly leaning on her, Peyton keeping an arm around his waist to keep him up.

"Need a hand?" Joe asked as he and Colby stopped by the elevators too, also heading up to their rooms.

"God, yes. He's heavier than he looks. Okay, so not for you guys but for me." Colby and Joe just laughed.

"Hey, are you calling me fat?" A drunk Nick asked.

Peyton tried not to laugh. "No sweetie."

As the doors to the elevator opened, Colby took hold of Nick, taking the pressure of Peyton, helping him into the elevator.

* * *

Peyton smiled as they reached Nick's room, opening the door before Joe and Colby got him onto the bed.

"Thank you guys so much," she smiled.

"No problem. Want us to walk you to your room?" Joe asked.

"No, it's fine. I'm just gonna crash here and make sure he's alright."

"Okay, if you're sure," Colby replied.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. Thanks again and see you guys tomorrow. Night."

"Night."

* * *

Peyton smiled up at Joe, "You're doing great, and the crowd is loving you. Management are really happy with you. With all of you."

David stopped walking down the corridor suddenly, unable to miss this perfect opportunity; Randy stopping next to him. A smirk crossed David's features. "It's too much watching this. Guilty conscious, Peyton?"

Peyton arched a perfectly sculptured brow, confused at what David was talking about. Joe mirroring her expression.

"I'd probably start to feel guilty too, if I'd taken away such a massive career opportunity from the person I was fucking."

"You feel guilty? That'd be a first, Randy." Peyton quickly responded, never missing a beat.

"Not even going to deny it?" David questioned, knowing exactly what he was doing, this would be like taking candy from a baby.

"Deny what? I know you're not the smartest cookie in the jar, either of you, but there is only so many times, David, I can tell you I'm not sleeping with Joe. As to ruining a career opportunity, I'm not entirely sure what you're on about."

"Am I missing something here?" Joe asked, his confusion increasing at that point.

David smirked; "You're missing out on a lot. Thanks to Peyton. You should be careful who you trust, especially when it comes to your career."

Peyton caught on to what David was doing here, what he was talking about. "That's bullshit and you know it."

"If it's bullshit, why don't you tell Joe what you did? It's not like you've got anything to lose, right?"

"You're actually pathetic. Trying to course trouble because you didn't get your way. Your ideas have been bad for a long time and you wonder why Steph wanted me to take over from Rob and not you."

At the look on David's face, Randy took over, eyes on Joe. "You was slated to win the Rumble, go on to 'mania. Peyton, here, didn't believe in you. Didn't think you deserved it. At least that's what she said. I mean, she couldn't exactly say she hated you and that's why she didn't want you to win. Now, it seems she's feeling guilty and is all for pushing you."

Peyton turned on Randy, staring daggers. "It was nothing like that and you know it."

Joe clenched his jaw, making a fist with his hand by his side, anger radiating off him. He turned to look at Peyton. "What was it like then?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Peyton raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you actually believe I'm the sole reason you didn't win the Rumble?" She questioned, astounded.

"I don't know, sounds like something you would do. It actually makes sense. You never hid the fact that you didn't like me."

"You have got to be kidding me? So much for all the progress we've made these past few days." David and Randy stood there, watching all the progress Joe and Peyton had made the past few days fall apart.

"Don't you dare try and turn this around on me. You know, I thought you were a lot of things, but this? Trying to sabotage my career because of some personal vendetta?"

Peyton's anger was rising; she wasn't going to stand there and take this. All three of them ganging up on her. "Believe what you want, Joe. Do you ever just wait and listen to the actual facts before having a tantrum?"

"You know, I thought I might have been wrong about you. That you wasn't a stuck up, obnoxious bitch with some vendetta against me. Turns out I was wrong, and you are so much worse. I actually feel sorry for this baby." Joe knew he was going to regret that last part later, when he was calmer. But he was too angry at that point to really think about what he was saying.

Peyton let out a dry laugh. "Oh, so it's back to being my baby now? What you gonna do, Joe? You gonna run, again?" Peyton asked, stepping closer to Joe, poking his chest with each question.

David and Randy looked at each other, smirking. They had no idea about the pregnancy before this. This turned out better than they originally thought.

"Fuck this! I am done with you and everything. Do whatever the fuck you want about the baby, you were going to anyway. Just stay the hell away from me, you're nothing but fucking trouble! Joe bellowed before storming off. Needing to get away before he punched someone.

Fuck, Peyton inwardly cursed. She'd probably gone too far there, she admitted to herself, pushing Joe too far.

"You happy?" she turned back to David and Randy, eyes narrowed. If looks could kills, they would both be dead.

"Exceptionally," David answered, smiling.

Peyton took a deep breath before walking off, needing to find Nick.

* * *

Peyton walked into the locker room Nick shared with some of the others. "Out," she said to Curtis Hussey; her tone making obvious that she wasn't in the mood to argue. Curtis shot a look at Nick before leaving. "I'm actually going to murder him. Them. Both of those bastards!"

"Huh? What's happened?"

"Kapoor and Orton, they twisted what happened in that meeting about the Rumble. Joe now thinks that I'm the sole reason that he didn't win the Rumble. He actually believed them. Fell hook, line and sinker. The fucking moron!"

"He does know that you don't have the power to do that, right? Sure, you can voice opinions but, at the end of the day, you don't make final decisions."

"Apparently he doesn't know that. Oh, and once again, he doesn't want anything to do with the baby."

Nick rolled his eyes. "I like the guy, somewhat. When he's not being a fucking douche, he's actually decent. But seriously, this isn't choosing what restaurant to go to. You're carrying his child. He can't keep changing his mind about whether or not he wants to be a part of the child's life."

"Tell him that. As soon as something happens, I'm suddenly the worse person in the world with some personal vendetta against him and it's my baby, not ours."

"If only he knew how much you've actually done for him professionally."

"It's not even that. That's my job, at the end of the day. It's just the way he suddenly tuned on me. I'm so glad that, after tonight, I'm not back until Raw on Monday. I've got some creative meetings Thursday, should be fun with David being there too. Then I'm going to go stay with Kira and Scott for a few days, see Chase." Peyton smiled at the thought of seeing her cousin and her son for a few days.

* * *

Joe slammed the door shut as he walked into the Shield locker room. "I told you guys before, so many times, that fucking bitch had it in for me! Turns out I was right."

Jon and Colby looked at Joe, confused. "You need to give us a little more than that to go on."

"Peyton. She's the fucking reason I didn't win the Rumble! No wonder she's been acting all nice to me these last few days. Finally starting to feel guilty." Joe somewhat explained, pacing the room.

"What? How is Peyton the reason you didn't win the Rumble? I don't think it works like that." Colby asked.

Joe continued to pace the room as he filled Colby and Jon in on what had just happened; anger still radiating off him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! David's a sneaky one, as is Randy! Let me know what you thought :)**


	6. Oh Baby

**You have no idea how much I love you guys and your reviews! They make me smile so much :) Any The Big Bang Theory fans will enjoy a certain part of this chapter :)**

* * *

"You're a fucking idiot," Jon said when Joe finished informing them of what had happened; still pacing the room.

Joe stopped walking around the room, his eyes on Jon. He was about to reply when an assistant came in and told him they were needed to cut their promo which would be shown on the big screen as the Wyatt's match came to an end against Cody and Goldust.

"We'll finish this later," Jon said before they all walked out.

* * *

Peyton stood with Nick, the two having left the locker room, watching on one of the many monitors around the arena as the Shield delivered their promo.

"We don't care if you're monsters or men. We are not afraid of you." Peyton smiled as she watched Colby transform into Seth Rollins; the intense look on his face as he spoke. Like Joe, he had definitely improved on the mic.

"But you just don't seem to understand, one of us would have become WWE World Heavyweight Champion. But, fortunately for us, we know a few methods for making people understand," Joe added before the screen blacked out.

"I'll give it to you, Peyton, you were right about Joe," Stephanie praised Peyton as she walked up to where Nick and Peyton were stood, smiling. "I had my doubts, I'll admit, but he's doing a really good job. Well done."

"Thank you, your praise means a lot." Peyton smiled as she turned around to face Stephanie, placing a hand on the wall to steady herself as a wave of dizziness came over her. "The crowd really seem to be loving him; he's been over since Survivor Series, but now they're seeing another side to him" she added.

"Are you feeling alright, Peyton?" A concerned Stephanie asked. Like Nick, she hadn't missed Peyton looking slightly unsteady on her feet.

"I'm fine, just got a little dizzy. Joys of being pregnant, hey?" She replied, joking.

"Yeah, I remember that, and the morning sickness. How have you been with that?"

"Not too bad, actually. I know how bad some people get it."

"You know what, the show's nearly finished, and I've got it covered. Go back to the hotel and have an early night," Stephanie smiled. "I remember what it's like being pregnant, especially the first trimester; how tired you get. You're done for the night Nick, take her back and I'll see you at the creative meeting tomorrow."

"No, honestly I'm fine," Peyton tried protesting.

"Peyton, I was talking as your boss, not your friend." Stephanie smiled sincerely, she knew what it was like being pregnant and on the road.

Peyton was about to speak again, but knew she wouldn't win this argument with Stephanie, especially with her using the boss card. Looking at Nick, "Need to pick up more peppers…and Nutella on the way."

Stephanie laughed. "I definitely don't miss the odd cravings. See you tomorrow."

As Stephanie started to walk off, Peyton called after her. "Stephanie, before I go, there's something I needed to discuss with you. If you've got a spare few minutes.

"Sure, what's up?"

Peyton smiled as she walked over to Stephanie. If David Kapoor and Randy Orton wanted to play dirty, they had messed with the wrong person.

* * *

Heading back to the locker room, Joe was a lot calmer. His head was a lot clearer now. Doing the promo, realisation had struck him, and hard. He was mentally berating himself. Would he ever learn, he wondered. Arguing with Peyton was one thing, once again telling her he wanted nothing to do with their child was another thing entirely. A stupid thing. He had to get over this fear of becoming a dad and finding the stupidest ways of trying to run away from his responsibility, and quickly.

"I've been a massive jackass, haven't I?" Joe rhetorically questioned, dropping himself into the couch in their locker room.

"I repeat what I said earlier: you're a fucking idiot," Jon replied sitting on the bench in the locker room. "Least you cottoned on quicker this time though," Jon added, grinning.

"I second what Jon said. It's fixable though."

"What I don't get, you know that Kapoor and Orton are complete bastards; neither are big fans of you or Peyton. Why the fuck would you side with them over Peyton?" Jon asked.

"Because I'm a massive douche and for a moment, considering how much she and I tend to fight, it kinda made sense."

"Even with the amount you and her fight, she doesn't wield that kind of power. Sure she can voice her opinion on you and ideas, but she doesn't have the power to decide who wins the Rumble. And, even if she did, she's a professional." Jon replied. He knew how much Peyton had done for Joe despite their constant arguing.

Colby finally spoke up, having left Jon to do most of it so far. Oddly enough, for a change, Jon seemed to be the voice of reason in this situation. "I get that you're scared about the idea of being a dad, that much is obvious and that's normal. But you seem exceptionally scared, why's that?"

Joe sighed, dropping his head in his hands, trying to work out how to articulate his feelings and fears. "My professional football career not really working out was one thing. If I fail in this business it's the same. I love it, but, in the grand scheme of things, it's not that important. Being a dad, responsible for a child; my child, that's different. That terrifies me. What if I get it wrong? Really wrong? I'm so big, what if I crush my child? What if it's crying, I'm alone and I've got no idea what my own baby wants? I'm not cut out to me a dad; my actions show that."

Colby, felt bad, but couldn't help but chuckle at Joe being worried about crushing the baby. "Dude, I get that you're scared. But crushing the baby? You're not going to crush the baby."

"You're a fucking idiot but you're not going to be a bad dad. Unless you carry on with this running away crap," Jon bluntly said. "Did it ever occur to you that it's natural to be scared and have all these fears? They don't mean you're going to be a bad dad. If anything, it shows that, despite some of the stupid things you've said and done since finding out about the pregnancy, you already give a shit about your baby. You don't want any harm to come to your child; that's good, and more than some children get from their parents. You've already bought a soft toy for the baby, you agreed to sit down and talk properly about things with Peyton and, whether or not you've noticed, you keep referring to the baby as 'my child.' Fix things with Peyton, tell her what you're telling us and for fuck sake, think before you speak sometimes." Colby was surprised at Jon being the responsible one in this situation, as well as how much sense he made.

"Do you think she'll even want to speak to me tonight?" Joe asked. Talking, and not just to anyone but the two guys he considered brothers, felt good. Why he hadn't just done this in the first place instead of acting like a major jackass, he didn't know.

"Probably not; give her some time to calm down. Talk to her tomorrow, apologise for being an asshole, and tell her that you're scared. Maybe she'll be more understanding than you think. She's probably just as scared as you." Colby answered.

"Oh, and fucking use some of that Samoan temper of yours on Orton and Kapoor next time you see them," Jon added.

"Oh don't worry, I will," Joe looked up at Jon. "Man, this whole thing is fucked up. I always thought when I had kids it would be with Carla, not the one woman who can get under my skin in five seconds."

Colby and Jon both ginned at each over. "I don't know, you and Peyton sleeping together isn't really that surprising. The amount you two butt heads, Jon and I always wondered how long it would be before you two fucked. Which reminds me, Jon you still owe me $20. I said the Christmas party."

"Wait, you fuckers had a bet on me and Peyton sleeping together?"

"Basically," Jon nonchalantly replied, shrugging. Didn't expect the pregnancy though," Jon added. "But, now you seem to have gotten your head out of your ass, this could turn into one of the best things to happen to you. Your parents will definitely be happy about another grandchild."

* * *

Peyton walked into the large conference room in the WWE building in Connecticut, smiling at Stephanie and Paul who were sat at the top of the table. Wearing black skinny jeans, a sleeveless white blouse with a fitted dusty pink blazer; the sleeves folded at her elbows and a pair of beige 4in patent pumps, Peyton felt empowered and confident.

"Morning," she smiled at the other writers in the room.

As soon as the others arrived, Stephanie kicked off the meeting. The first hour spent finalising plans for the Elimination Chamber PPV at the end of the month.

As usual, David had something to say about every idea Peyton had.

Peyton tilted her head slightly as she looked at David who was sitting opposite her. "You know, if you spent a little less time being so obsessed with trying to find fault in every idea I have, maybe you'd come up with a half decent idea yourself."

"So tell me, do you sleep with every male wrestler you work with?" David retorted, smirking.

"Tell me, do you tell Randy what happens in every creative meeting?" Peyton watched as David gulped, looking slightly worried for a moment, refusing to look at Steph and Paul.

"I don't tell Randy what happens in ANY creative meetings."

"That's funny, because I distinctly remember him last night talking to Joe Anoa'I about a particular meeting about the Rumble. Granted, he twisted a load of what actually happened. Even funnier, you were standing right there with him; encouraging him."

David snorted, "You want to question my professionalism? Really? How professional is it of you to be, not only sleeping with, but having the baby of one of the talent you're working with?" With her eyes, narrowed, firmly on Kapoor, Peyton paid little attention to the shocked faces of the other writers in the room.

"My personal life; the father of my unborn child has nothing to do with this. It's exactly that; private. You, however, telling talent about what is said in private creative meetings is gross misconduct. Seriously, how much do you suck up to Orton these days? It's pathetic."

"I disagree. I think the father of your child has everything to do with this. It's disgusting. Hooking up with the talent. It's already obvious how much nepotism you're showing towards him and his friends. What are you going to do next? Marry him?" Kapoor went off, failing to see the look on both Stephanie and Paul's faces.

"Some interesting views you have there, David. I'm sure you have an interesting opinion on my marriage too. I mean I did marry and have three children with a wrestler in this company," Stephanie finally spoke, silencing David. "Peyton is correct though, discussing what happens in these meetings with the talent is gross misconduct and will not be tolerated. Neither will your behaviour towards Peyton. Consider yourself suspended until further notice."

"But what about Orlando? I'm supposed to be going down there for a week and check out the talent, anyone who the trainers think are ready to be moved up to the main roster, work on ideas for them."

"Peyton will take your place," Stephanie replied.

By this point, an angry David became irate. "Oh I see how it is. Of course you're going to side with Peyton, all the women stick together, hey? Maybe you can give her tips on sleeping with the talent."

In a matter of seconds Paul had David Kapoor up against the wall. "You're lucky that, for whatever reason, Vince likes you. Once Stephanie and I have full control of the company, you'll be gone. But talk to my wife like that again, not even Vince will be able to help you," Paul sneered.

Peyton watched the whole seen smiling. Watching David screw up in front of Stephanie and Paul was too easy. Of course, they already knew about what David had done, telling Randy what was being discussed in meetings. She had made sure of that the night before when she spoke to Stephanie. David being suspended indefinitely was good for Peyton, she wouldn't have to put up with his crap for a while. Plus, spending time down in NXT made Peyton happy; time away from Joe was what she needed at the moment. Not a single part of her wanted to talk to him at that point; she was still pissed off with him and how he was acting.

* * *

The moment the door opened, Peyton was engulfed in a hug by her cousin, Kira. With only two years between them, Kira being older, Peyton was closest to her out of all her cousins.

Walking into Kira's living room, she smiled at the sight of Kira's eight month old son, Chase, in his rainforest themed bouncer. "Aww he's getting so big!" Peyton cooed.

"Well from what dad tells me, we're going to have another baby in the family soon," Kira smiled. "I also here it's an interesting story when it comes to the dad."

"Not very subtle are you? I've not even been here five minutes and you already want to know all the gossip," Peyton replied, smirking.

"Hell yeah I want to know what's going on."

* * *

"So, the two off you don't get on, but you both got drunk and slept together at the Christmas party and now you're pregnant. And he, at first, denied being the dad. Then you had a truce and was going to talk things through, but then shit went down and now you're back to hating each other and him wanting nothing to do with the baby?" Kira asked, after Peyton had filled her in on what had been happening.

"Yep, that's about the gist of it. I've tried to keep him involved. But if he can't be bothered then I'm not going to force him to be involved. I don't want my child having the same relationship with their dad that I have with mine; knowing that their dad would rather be anywhere but with them."

Kira squeezed Peyton's hand, knowing what Peyton went through with her parents as a child. "I get that honey. No child should have to deal with an alcoholic dad that resents their child or a mom too busy looking for their next rich husband to look after their child. You shouldn't have had to deal with that. But, you know that if this Joe doesn't want to be a part of his child's life, you're not alone. Mom and dad will always be there for you, as will I and Ava, Libby and Colt."

Peyton smiled at Kira, "I know. I'm lucky to have you."

"So, if he knows what dickheads Kapoor and Orton are, why would he side with them?" Kira asked, changing the subject. If there was one thing she knew about her cousin, it was that she didn't like opening up about her childhood or relationship with her parents.

"He just always jumps off into the deep end. He never thinks before he speaks, he just suddenly pounces on you. The guy is so stubborn. If he thinks he's right, which he always does, there's basically no getting through to him." Peyton exclaimed running a hand through her hair.

Kira couldn't help but grin. "Hmm reminds me of someone."

"What?" Kira just looked at her cousin, raising an eyebrow. "I'm nothing like him!"

"Yeah, because you've never just gone off on someone without hearing the whole story? And you're definitely not stubborn?"

"Whose side are you even on?"

"Yours, you know that. And I agree that Joe's in the wrong for how he's been acting with this pregnancy. But, I also know how stubborn and fiery you can be, especially if you feel threatened. All I'm saying is, maybe you two are more alike than you realise."

"We are nothing alike. He's an arrogant, obnoxious, narcissistic jackass. I'll admit that I can be a little stubborn, but nothing like him."

"A little?" Scott, Kira's fiancée, grinned, walking into the kitchen, kissing Kira's temple. "I still remember when I first asked Kira out and you threated to kick me in the balls so hard I'd never have kids if I did anything to hurt her. You was fifteen and half the guys in High school were scared of you…and the other half wanted to sleep with you," Scott laughed.

Peyton grinned at the memory. "Kira hadn't long broken up with Jack at that point, after he cheated on her, of course I was going to be protective. I had to make sure you were a decent guy and knew what would happen if you hurt my favourite cousin."

"Have you ever considered the secret service? You'd be good," Scott retorted, playfully.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind babysitting?" Kira asked once again.

"No, I told you its fine. Go out and enjoy yourself with Scott."

"You are looking quite pale still and with you feeling dizzy earlier, maybe it's best if we just stayed in." Kira replied. While she did believe Peyton was looking pale still, her real reluctance to leave was that this was the first time she had left Chase with someone else while she went out for the whole night.

"Kira, I'm absolutely fine. The dizzy comes with the pregnancy, as does the morning sickness. I know this is the first time you've left Chase for the whole night but we'll be fine. Now, your reservations for the restaurant and hotel have been made. Go out and enjoy yourself with Scott. We'll see you tomorrow." Peyton said, handing Chase over to Kira one last time so she could say bye to him one last time.

Once Kira and Scott actually left, Peyton sat down with Chase on her lap.

"If I was your mom I wouldn't want to leave a gorgeous baby like you either," Peyton cooed at a smiling Chase. "Yes you, you are going to be a heartbreaker when you're older."

Sitting there with Chase, Peyton felt excitement for when her own baby was born.

* * *

"Ssh-ssh, hey it's ok baby," Peyton softly spoke trying to settle a tired, crying Chase as she walked around the room. She smiled, wondering if her idea would work. She figured it was worth a shot.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr." Peyton softly sang.

She smiled later when, after a few times of singing the song from the Big Bang Theory, Chase stopped crying and fell asleep. Laughing, she told herself she had to remember that for when her own baby was born. Hoping it would work on them too.

* * *

Feeling relaxed after having spent the week down in Orlando, working with Tom Casiello down in NXT. Part of Peyton didn't want to go back on the road and the stress that came with it. Being down in Orlando also meant she was close to her house in Tampa so she got to go home too and just relax.

She wondered how long it would take Joe to ruin her good mood and what he would be accusing her off this time. One thing she was happy about, however, was that the house shows that weekend were in Florida.

Seeing Joe stood talking with his family, who were backstage that night watching the show; which was in Pensacola that night, Peyton figured it was the best time to give him the script for Monday's Raw. She wasn't feeling great that night; she wasn't in the mood for Joe to start accusing her of anything else.

Walking over to where they stood, she smiled at the older lady; Joe's mom who was first to see Peyton and smiled warmly at her.

"Your script for Monday," Peyton said handing the script to Joe before she started to walk away.

"Peyton, wait," Joe called out, walking over to Peyton. He'd been waiting the last week and a half to apologise to Peyton.

"I don't want to know. I've got work to be doing," Peyton quickly replied before leaving.

"What was that about, Joe?" Patricia asked her son as he walked back over to them.

"Nothing," Joe replied, starting to wonder if his little outburst had ruined everything. He needed to get Peyton to listen to him for five minutes somehow.

* * *

Sitting down in catering, having grabbed a bottle of water, Peyton was missing Nick. She hated it when she was at a house show in one city and he was in another.

Leaving catering, Peyton walked around the arena looking for Cesaro, needing to give him his script for Monday. Along with the Shield, she was also still working with other wrestlers too, Cesaro, Jack Swagger and Zeb Colter included.

Finally she found him in the ring along with Colby and Joe, going over some moves. She avoided eye contact with Joe as she passed the script to Cesaro.

"Peyton, there you are, I've been looking all over for you," AJ called out from behind Peyton. "I wanted to run over some ideas I had with you, if you've got the time."

Peyton smiled, "I've always got time for you, AJ. You know that. Let's sit down over there and go through your ideas now, yeah?"

"Sounds good," AJ replied as she and Peyton went to sit down where the fans sat during shows.

"Skipping's tiring enough, I'm glad I don't have to up and down these stairs during matches," AJ laughed as they walked up a few steps to the stands, the folding chairs closer to the ring not yet set up. Plus, Peyton didn't want to be too close to Joe.

Peyton once again started feeling dizzy, really dizzy. Before she knew what was happening, she lost her footing, landing at the bottom of the five or so steps she and AJ had walked up, hitting her head on the hard floor.

"Fuck, Peyton. Someone help," AJ called out as she rushed to Peyton.

Joe, Colby and Cesaro were already running over having seen what had happened. Joe's heart beating a furious tattoo in his chest at the sight of Peyton lying on the floor. His thoughts going to their unborn baby.

"Call an ambulance," he shouted. "Peyton, sweetheart?"

"Baby…my baby," a semi- conscious Peyton mumbled, her hand going to her lower abdomen.

* * *

**Yes I am going to be evil and leave it there...**


	7. Start Again

Peyton sat in the hospital bed, looking straight ahead, lost in her own thoughts; vulnerable. She hadn't even noticed Joe, sat on a chair pulled right up to the bed, holding one of her hands; trying to comfort her. Though quick, the ride to the hospital felt like it took hours to both Peyton and Joe; both terrified at the potential loss of their unborn baby.

An ultrasound at the hospital revealed that their baby was unharmed, but more tests were needed to find out why Peyton had blacked out. Lost in her own thoughts, mainly how much worse this could have been, Peyton was on autopilot as she answered all the doctor's questions.

Joe felt utterly helpless; fully aware that Peyton could have miscarried his unborn child. The child that, foolishly, he had denied responsibility for. Now he would scream that he was the dad from the rooftops if asked. The fear that had coursed through his body as Peyton had blacked out and up until his baby's heartbeat carried around the hospital room, made him realise just how much he wanted this child. How much he would do to protect HIS child.

Having been unable to answer any of the questions regarding Peyton's medical history or about how far along the pregnancy was, Joe realised he had a lot of catching up to do. He had to get to know Peyton, anything and everything to do with this pregnancy and that affected his unborn child. He had a lot of catching up to do.

Now though, sitting in the hospital room, worry still overtook Joe's body as they waited for test results. Looking at Peyton, Joe had never seen her as vulnerable and lost as was there, she sat up in the bed, looking straight ahead at nothing particular.

Two sets of eyes locked on the doctor as he entered the room.

"Miss Morey, we have your blood work back. It would seem that you're anaemic; a common condition in pregnancy. It's the reason you've been feeling exceptionally tired and dizzy lately, you're body isn't making enough iron. Good news, it's easy to fix. I'm going to put you on some iron tablets and you'll be monitored more closely throughout your pregnancy."

* * *

After being discharged, Peyton barely noticed Joe put his large zip up hoodie on her, or wrap his arm around her as he slowly led her out of the hospital and to his car. With them being in Pensacola and after everything that had happened that afternoon, Joe decided it was best to stay at his parent's house that night. Peyton spent the whole journey staring out of the window.

In the chaos of everything, Joe's family was shocked to find out that Peyton was pregnant with Joe's child. As Joe went to the hospital with Peyton, his mom, dad, brother and one of his sisters who had been at the show, headed to Patricia and Sika's house in shock.

Reaching his parent's home, Joe lead an exhausted looking Peyton into the living room and onto the couch before heading to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

Quickly informing his family that the baby was ok and that it turned out that Peyton was anaemic, Joe wasn't surprised to find Peyton asleep on the couch. The day's emotional events evidently tiring her out.

Just as he pulled a blanket off the back of the large charcoal couch and covered up Peyton who still had his hoodie on, Patricia walked in, a small smile on her face.

"Poor thing, she must be worn out," Patricia said quietly as she watched a sleeping Peyton.

"I really messed up, mom." Joe said as he turned to face his mom.

"What's been going on, Joe? Talk to me baby boy," Patricia asked as she gently took Joe's arm and led him back to the kitchen. Clearly her son had a lot to tell her.

"I've been such an idiot. Apart from a brief few days when we actually seemed to get along, I've done nothing but be a jerk to Peyton and deny being the dad."

"That's what it was all about at the arena earlier today," Patricia stated, remembering back to the obvious tension between Joe and Peyton when she gave him the script. "That's why she didn't want to talk to you."

Joe nodded, his head dropping. "I messed things up, really bad, over a week ago. I told her I was done with her and the baby. I quickly realised later that night what a jackass I had been. I wanted to give her the night to cool off, she can be pretty fiery. I went to speak to her the next day, my day off, only to find out she had left the previous night to Connecticut for a meeting, then she was down at NXT for the next week. Working with the talent and writer's down there. I tried getting in contact with her, but she's good at being uncontacable if she doesn't want to be bothered. That's why I tried talking to her earlier at the arena, I wanted to make things right. Then…"

"You can make things right now," Sika said, having listened to everything his son had said.

"When you say you messed things up; how? Were you two together? I didn't know you had started seeing anyone after Carla," Patricia asked, trying to find out everything that had happened as she tried to get her head around the fact that her youngest child was about to be a dad. "How far along is Peyton?"

"She's eight weeks and no, we were never a couple or anything. The pregnancy is a result of a one night stand at the Christmas party," Joe explained. "As for how I messed up. I'd seen her around the arena a few times, but the first time we were introduced, when she took over from Robert. Well let's just say, it wasn't the best first meeting. We've constantly butt heads since then, constantly trying to one up each other. When she first told me she was pregnant, my reaction isn't something I'm proud of. Then, for a few days we seemed to be getting on. One of the guys she works with has a serious issue with her, as does Randy Orton after she basically refused to kiss his arse. They said some things, made it seem that Peyton had put a stop to a big career opportunity. I stupidly believed them."

Joe sat there and filled his parents, brother and sister in on his fears and how he had tried to bury his head in the sand. Patricia, though seeing how remorseful Joe was, was particularly disappointed in how her son had acted and told him he had to make things right with Peyton.

After talking with his family and saying bye to his sister, who went back home to her family. Joe went back into the living room, carefully cradling Peyton in his arms as he carried her up stairs and to one of the spare rooms. Gently placing her on the bed, he took of her ankle boots, leaving her in her leggings and his hoodie before pulling the cover over her.

* * *

Peyton woke up confused as to where she was as she sat up in the bed, before the events of the day before came flooding back and she remembered Joe driving to his parents. Her hand went to her stomach.

She was on autopilot as she made her way down the stairs, not knowing where the kitchen or anything was. Getting to the bottom of the stairs, she wasn't thinking properly. The events the day before had scared her, she still felt tired and, though she had been lucky not to get a concussion, her head still hurt that morning.

"You're awake," Joe greeted, walking out of what she assumed was the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?"

"No," Peyton quietly replied, running a hand through her long hair. "I mean yes. Water, please," she added as she realised how thirsty she was.

Joe led her into the kitchen, where his parents and brother, Matt, was.

Peyton took a few sips of the water, Joe watching her the whole time.

"Go sit down, you need to rest. I'll make you some breakfast. Just rest today."

"What?" Peyton asked, looking up, having completely zoned out.

"Sit down, you need to rest. I'll make some breakfast."

"No, I need to go home."

Joe stepped forward, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. "You need to rest, not be off driving. You can stay here for a few days, okay?"

Peyton shrugged him off, "NO," she snapped. "I NEED YOU TO BACK OFF, STOP WHATEVER THIS IS!. YOU NEVER GAVE A SHIT ABOUT THE BABY BEFORE, DENIED IT WAS EVEN YOURS! WHAT'S CHANGED NOW? TRYING TO EASE YOUR GUILT?" Peyton yelled. Her fear coming out in its usual way for her; anger and defensiveness. Peyton walked off leaving a stunned Joe standing there.

Patty walked over to Joe, resting a hand on his arm. "She didn't mean it. She's just scared," Patty said softly, reassuringly, having seen the scared look in Peyton's eyes.

Joe frowned, looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "She's right though. I've been a complete jackass about everything. The thought of being a dad scares me, but yesterday, thinking Peyton might have lost the baby. That terrified me more than anything ever has.

"Tell her that. Talk to her, properly."

* * *

Joe found Peyton stood out the front, once again staring at nothing in particular.

"Hey," he spoke softly.

Peyton jumped a little, turning to face him. Joe noticed the vulnerable look on her face, the fear in her eyes. Before yesterday, he had never seen her so vulnerable, so fragile. She was always so strong and strong willed. Now, she looked like a lost little girl standing next to him, still wearing his hoodie which was massive on her.

"I'm sorry. Back there, what I said."

Joe cut in, holding a hand up. "I know. Yesterday terrified me too. I know I've been the biggest jackass in the world that stops now. I mean it."

Peyton turned around, wrapping her arms around herself. "At the hospital, when they were trying to find the heartbeat…" Joe could hear the pain in her voice. "I'm still scared now, thinking something is going to go wrong." Peyton turned back round, tears filling her eyes. "We could have lost our baby."

Joe pulled Peyton into his arms, holding her close as tears started to wet his shirt.

"Sssh. It's ok. Nothing is going to happen to our baby. Not with how stubborn you are, and me. This baby is going to be strong and healthy."

Joe stood there, running his hands through Peyton's hair as she continued to cry. He knew she needed to let it all out.

Pulling away from Joe's embrace, Peyton wiped away the last few tears before looking up at Joe; grey meeting green.

"I want you to be a part of this baby's life, I always have. But I can't deal with this two steps forward, five back bullshit. I'm fed up of all the arguing. I know I'm not innocent when it comes to that and, as people keep telling me, I can be stubborn. But I'm willing to try if you are. I actually liked those few days when we were getting on."

Joe couldn't help the slight smirk that tugged at the corners of his mouth at her mention of being stubborn. "I don't think I've ever met anyone quite as stubborn as you," Joe grinned. "But you're right, all the arguing and stuff needs to stop. I know I've not been the best since you told me, but that stops now. Yes, the idea of being a dad scares me, of completely messing up and harming my child. Jon actually spoke some sense into me. I'm here for the long haul, no more running. And same, I liked it when we were getting on."

Peyton smiled, "Okay I think you're going a bit far with how stubborn I am. I'm not that bad," Peyton protested. Joe just smiled. "I'm not!" Peyton smacked Joe in the shoulder, laughing.

"Yep, definitely not stubborn or fiery or anything like that?" Joe teased.

"If I am, then you're worse," Peyton retorted, grinning.

Joe held his hands up, "Hey, I never said I wasn't." Joe grinned. "Come on, let's get some breakfast and you need to take your iron tablet. Later, we should probably talk things through properly. Like we planned on before that shit with Orton and Kapoor."

* * *

Peyton smiled when Patricia placed a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of her. Peyton hadn't realised how hungry she was until that point. "Have you got any chilli sauce?" she asked innocently, smiling.

Patricia smiled, passing a bottle to Peyton. "Cravings?" She asked rhetorically, remembering from her five pregnancies what that was like.

"Yeah. I can't get enough of anything hot and spicy."

"You still eating chilli's with Nutella?" Joe asked, remembering her eating them loads over the few days they had previously been getting along.

"Mmm, chilli's and chocolate. Hey it's not that weird," Peyton said looking at Joe who had given her a funny look. "I remember when my cousin was pregnant and she had honey with everything she ate. And I mean _everything."_

Patricia laughed, "I remember when I was pregnant with you, Joe, and I had the weirdest cravings out of all my pregnancies. At the start of the pregnancy I was obsessed with mashed potatoes, it was l ate for a week at one point. Then there was guacamole sandwiches and then I loved the smell of citrus towards the end."

"I've just realised, you should probably call your family, let them know what's happened, dear." Sika said, inserting himself into the conversation. "I'm sure your parents will want to know what's going on with you and the anaemia."

Peyton swallowed her food before replying. "It's fine, trust me, my parent's won't care. My uncle and his family have gone camping, they won't be back for a few days, I'll let them know what's happened then."

Patricia, Sika, Joe and Matt all looked at each other. "I'm sure your parents will want to know that they're unborn grandchild is ok though," Patricia replied. Family was so important to her; she couldn't understand how Peyton believed her family wouldn't want to know what was happening. If it was one of her children she would want to know.

Peyton stopped eating, her plate nearly empty anyway, standing up. "I don't have the same relationship with my family that you have with Joe. I haven't seen my dad since I was twenty two and my relationship with my mom isn't much better. I'm one big disappointment to her. Having a baby with a guy I'm not even with, a wrestler none the less, is an embarrassment for her."

Peyton quickly grabbed her phone from her bag, "I should probably call Nick though, let him know I'm ok." Peyton said before quickly heading out of the kitchen, needing to call Nick and wanting to get away before sympathy and comfort was thrust upon her. As much as she hated talking about her relationship with her family, she knew it couldn't be avoided with Joe. She was having his baby, he was bound to ask at some point.

* * *

Walking back in after talking with Nick, Peyton found Joe sat on the couch.

"Hey, Nick ok? He's not on his way over here?" Joe joked, knowing how protective Nick and Peyton were of each other. He also noticed how tense Peyton got when she had revealed how she didn't have a good relationship with her family; an obvious sore spot with her, he noticed. He didn't want her feeling awkward now.

Peyton smiled. "I told him I was fine and you was looking after me." Peyton sat down the other end of the couch, handing Joe his hoodie back, bringing her knees up to her chest. "That worried him more, he thinks you're going to poison me or something," Peyton added, grinning.

"Ha-ha. I'm not that bad." Peyton raised an eyebrow. "OK, so I've not been the best in the past with you, but I would never poison you. I mean, when we first met part of me was tempted to spearing you…"

Peyton burst out laughing. "The feeling's mutual, I wanted to chuck my coffee cup at your head. Lucky for you, I like my coffee too much. Having to limit it to one cup a day now I'm pregnant sucks," Peyton pouted making Joe laugh.

"You're actually kinda adorable when you pout," Joe smiled. "It's funny how we can go from shouting at each other one minute and getting on the next."

"I guess you just bring out my fiery side and my calm, sweet side. We just didn't get off to the best start. Let's start again?" Peyton asked, holding her hand out. Joe took her small hand in his large one, shaking it.

Joe looked slightly sheepish, "Yeah, I'll admit I wasn't in the best of moods when we first officially met and I may have taken that out on you," he admitted.

"I hadn't noticed," Peyton grinned. "I wasn't much better," Peyton added, ruefully.

"I'd broken up with Carla a few weeks before that, so I wasn't the best person to be around at that point. Then some idiot had said something that had pissed me off that day," Joe explained. "I'll admit though, as pissed off as I was at the time, I liked how you didn't take any of my shit."

"I guess you learnt that day that I don't take people's shit and I can be pretty blunt. I've always been that way." Joe figured, from what she had said earlier, that a lot of that was to do with her parents. He could only imagine what her childhood had been like. "What happened between you and Carla?"

Joe sat forward slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "We were together for five years. I always thought I was going to marry her and have children with her; I guess that's why part of me has been so freaked out with this pregnancy. Not that there's anything wrong with you, but, I guess I always thought it would be her I was having children with. Anyway, not the point. She was always supportive of my career but the distance, always being on the road, barley seeing each other. It got too much in the end. She got a new job last summer, she's always working. Even on my days off we weren't always seeing each other. We're still friends, it didn't end badly. We just both realised, as much as we were trying, it wasn't working with the distance."

"Sorry, that's gotta suck. Maybe in the long run though, it's for the best. Relationships in this business are hard. It's why so many date within the company."

"So, I gotta ask," Joe started, a playful smile crossing his features. "It's obvious, these days, that you and Nick are very close; you're like a sister to him and vice versa-"

Peyton cut in, knowing what Joe was going to ask. "No, we've never slept together. A few months after we met, we kissed on a night out, but it just felt too weird for both of us. It was like kissing a sibling. We just get on really well, we're protective of each other. As you saw."

Joe laughed. "Yeah, I'll admit he's got balls. Not many people, with my size, stand up to me like he did. Or you have."

"Hey, I could totally take you in a fight."

"Uh-huh," Joe nodded, laughing.

"So, moving on. I realised yesterday, when the doctor was asking all the questions. I don't really know a lot about you or this pregnancy. I don't want it to be like that. I didn't even know how far along you was until yesterday. I want to know when your scans are, who your doctor is, what weird things you're craving. I want to know any medical conditions you have, all that stuff. I want to know about anything to do with this pregnancy. I meant it when I said I was done running. I want to be a proper part of our baby's life."

Peyton smiled, willing herself not to cry. Damn hormones!

The two continued to talk, Peyton telling Joe what he needed to know and answering any questions he had.

Patricia smiled as she watched the two talking. She was definitely a fan of Peyton.

"Lunch will be ready soon. I made some chilli, figured you'd like that, Peyton." Patricia told the two, finally walking completely into the living room making her presence known. "Oh, and Summer and Myritza will be here soon. Vanessa can't make it, Luca's got chicken pox. Poor thing."

"My sisters. Luca is Vanessa's son. Summer was the one there yesterday when you handed me the script." Joe explained to Peyton who had given him a slightly confused look. "You'll like them, don't worry."

Peyton followed Joe into the kitchen, feeling slightly apprehensive about meeting Joe's sisters.

* * *

**See, the baby is fine! I'm not that mean. So, Joe and Peyton have finally spoken about the baby and are getting along, for good this time! Any weird cravings you want Peyton to have in the next few chapters? I'm open to suggestions lol **

**Let me know what you think, lovelies :)**


	8. The Deadman

**You guy and your reviews. I love you all so much!**

* * *

A thin sheet of perspiration glistened her body as Peyton used the cross trainer, taking it a lot easier than she usually did in the gym. After spending the whole of Saturday at Joe's parent's taking it easy, the two were now back on the road, ready for the last house show that weekend before Raw the following day.

Much to Nick's reluctance, Peyton had insisted on going to the gym before heading to the arena for the house show that night. After Joe had driven them both to the hotel that morning, Peyton had left him to find Nick, knowing he still needed to see her with his own eyes to make sure she was ok. After talking to Nick for a bit, Peyton had declared she was going to the gym.

Peyton had always taken care of her body and liked the adrenaline rush she got working out, whether that was at the gym or out running. The gym had always been a place for her to take out her frustrations at everything. However, being pregnant now, she knew she would have to take it easier at the gym. Though, while Nick was worried about her going to gym considering she had been in hospital two day prior, Peyton knew she needed to go. Lola, her stepsister, had been calling her that morning, not that Peyton answered; she didn't need to be dealing with that. It was enough to annoy Peyton though, like it did whenever she or Peyton's mom called

.

Peyton stopped what she was doing and watched as Nick glared at someone, turning her head she saw it was Joe.

"He's not the enemy anymore, you can stop staring daggers at him now." Nick continued to glare.

"He's coming over, this should be fun," Nick said, his tone sarcastic.

"Behave," Peyton warned Nick before smiling at Jon, Joe and Colby as they made their way over. "Hey guys," she greeted.

"Should you be here? Is it safe after everything?" Joe questioned, his eyes firmly on Peyton, taking in the grey yoga pants and black sports she wore which hugged her body and showed off her toned body beautifully, her stomach still flat.

"She's not an idiot, she's not going to endanger her baby," Nick answered before Peyton could.

Peyton raised an eyebrow at Nick before turning back to Joe. "Its fine, I'm not going too hard. A gentle work out is perfectly safe."

"Shame I never got you to come to crossfit with us before Joe here knocked you up," Colby said, he'd have everyone doing crossfit if he could.

Peyton had a wicked smirk on her face, "We all know I would have owned you guys. I don't think you would've been able to handle the embarrassment."

"You need a lot of stamina for crossfit," Jon smirked playfully, "You sure you would've been able to handle it, sunshine?"

Peyton didn't miss Jon's connotation talking about crossfit. "Oh I've got plenty of stamina. I'm surprised you can handle crossfit though, I've heard all about your stamina," Peyton smirked, stepping off the cross trainer, done with her workout.

Colby and Joe just laughed, used to Jon and Peyton's banter, knowing it was harmless fun.

"Well, sunshine, you've been misinformed about me and my stamina. Let's correct that; how about a private performance?"

Peyton walked over to Jon so she was stood in front of him, running her index finger down his bare chest, stopping where his black workout shorts started. Tilting her head, she looked back up at him, "You wouldn't be able to handle me, sweetheart," she said in a provocative voice before winking and walking off, Nick not far behind her.

Joe and Colby just laughed at Jon. "I think that's 10-1 to Peyton now. Better luck next time, man," Joe laughed, patting Jon's shoulder before walking over to the weights.

"Whatever. I saw you checking her out, bro. I'd say you're the one who needs the luck."

"I was not checking her out, I was making sure she was ok. She is carrying my baby."

"Deny it all you want, but I saw your eyes roaming over her body. Not that I blame you, I'm not interested in her that way, but even I'll admit she's got a hot body."

"Once again, she's having my baby. That's my only interest in her."

"Uh-huh," Colby said, joining in on the conversation as he did chin ups next to Joe who was doing weights, Jon spotting him. "Cause you didn't sleep with her in the first place because you thought she was hot. Drunk or not, Jon and I know you thought that before you slept with her; before you even got introduced to her."

"I was drunk, I don't really remember much of that night." That was a lie, all three of them knew that. Joe remembered a lot of that night, him and Peyton spending half the night having sex before falling asleep from pure exhaustion as the sun started to come up.

_Joe pushed Peyton into the wall, kicking the hotel door close behind him, his lips never leaving Peyton's. He placed open mouthed kisses down her throat, his teeth lightly grazing her skin. Working his way back up her throat and along her jaw, his voice was husky as he whispered in Peyton's ear, "I'm going to make you feel so good tonight," before licking the shell of her ear._

* * *

Sitting in catering, Peyton turned her head to see who Nick was staring intently at. She sighed when she saw who it was.

"I get that you're being protective and I'm grateful, but things are good between us now so there's no need for the hostility."

"And how long until he's running off again?" Nick replied, his eyes still on Joe who was heading over to their table, Colby and Jon following.

"That's not going to happen. We've talked things through properly," Peyton tried to explain once again. "Don't look at me like that. I know he didn't handle things right initially but that's in the past."

Peyton rolled her eyes as Joe, Colby and Jon sat down at the table, Joe and Nick glaring at each other.

Nick, however, wasn't entirely convinced by Joe admittance that he wanted to be a part of his child's life and was done with the running. The whole week Peyton had been down in NXT, Nick had given Joe dirty looks every chance, refusing to get in contact with Peyton for Joe; like Peyton had asked of him. Peyton was like a sister to Nick and after how Joe had been treating her and the pregnancy, he still wasn't sure about Joe. He really needed to see with his own eyes that Joe was in this for the long haul and wasn't going to run again at the first sign of trouble.

As much as Joe had sorted things out with Peyton and respected Nick in the ring, he was getting fed up of the off the dirty looks and snide comments. Hence the current stare off between the two. He could understand why Nick was being so protective, but it was really starting to annoy him.

"You two should really get a room, all these brooding looks. I can definitely feel the sexual tension. How about you guys?" Peyton joked, tying to ease the tension, looking at Jon and Colby who both snorted. Joe and Nick just continued to stare at each other. Peyton was just waiting for the fight to break out at this point.

"I think you're right, sunshine."

"So, how much food did Patty send you on the road with?" Colby asked Peyton, changing the topic when it became apparent nothing was going to change with Nick and Joe.

"Enough to feed a small army. Or at least, enough to feed a pregnant lady who really loves her chilli, and possibly had some for her breakfast today." Peyton smiled at the memory of Patty making sure Peyton had plenty to eat when they were at the house and giving her some stuff to snack on, on the road. Peyton wondered how different things would be if her own mom had been half as motherly and loving as Patty was.

"Yep, sounds about right as far as Patty's concerned. She's the best," Colby spoke fondly of Joe's mom remembering the first time he had met her.

"I'm sure she was shocked to find out how her precious son had been treating you," Nick added.

"Nick, don't," Peyton stared at Nick, seeing how Joe clenched his jaw.

"Sounds like someone feels threatened," Joe retorted, eyes on Nick.

"Threatened? Of you? I'm just wondering how long it will take you this time before you're running again."

"Stop it, both of you," Peyton's tone was sharp, clipped.

"I'll admit I've messed up in the past. But you seem so sure that I'm going to again, what are you going to do when I don't? When you're not centre of attention anymore when the baby arrives?"

Peyton stood up, having had enough of the two of them. "You both need to grow the hell up!" Peyton picked up her water bottle, walking off.

"Well done idiots, you pissed of the pregnant lady," Jon said, mock clapping.

* * *

"You look pissed off, come over here and vent, hun," Summer smiled, sitting on a crate with AJ.

"Men, just men in general piss me of," Peyton said as she joined the girls on the crate.

"Men, can't live with them, can't…nope that's it," AJ declared as she quoted the second Miss Congeniality film, making all three of them laugh.

"So, I'm guessing this is to do with Joe?" Summer questioned. Joe's reaction to Peyton collapsing days earlier had everyone talking, the pregnancy no longer a secret.

Peyton nodded, "Him and Nick. They're still butting heads. I know Nick is just being protective, but Joe and I have discussed this pregnancy properly now. Them getting on is what I need now, not sniping at each other."

"They're men, it takes them a little longer, but eventually they'll work out that they're being idiots and everyone's actually on the same side," Summer said.

"Until then, just hang out with us," AJ smiled. "We're way cooler than them anyway."

"You've gotta tell us though," Summer grinned. "How good is Joe in bed?"

"Yeah, do tell. And no lying and saying that you don't remember. No one forgets a night with Joe Anoa'I," AJ smirked.

"Does Punk know about your obsession with a certain Samoan?"

"Yes and he accepts it. Now stop trying to turn this on me. Tell us!"

Peyton laughed; "Okay, okay," she said holding her hands up. "It was good, very good. The guy knows how to use his tongue," Peyton smirked. "That's all you're getting."

_Peyton could feel herself getting more aroused as Joe pushed her into the wall, whispering seductively in her ear as he kissed up her neck and along her jaw. His hands making quick work of undressing her, sliding the straps off her maroon Harper wrap bodycon dress down her shoulders, pushing the rest of the dress down until it dropped to the floor._

_Peyton stood there in her strapless black bra and panties as Joe ran his hands up and down her body, kissing along her collar bone. Suddenly pushing him back, Peyton gave Joe a sultry look. "You're wearing too many clothes," she declared before ripping open his shirt, the buttons bouncing off his white shirt in different directions. "Whoops," Peyton gave him an innocent look, biting down on her lip as she pushed the shirt completely off him._

_Joe couldn't take anymore of her teasing, suddenly chucking her over his shoulder, making his way to the king size bed and chucking her down on it, hovering over her. His lips once again on her, kissing his way down her tones stomach, dipping into her naval as Peyton arched her back._

Peyton was snapped out of the memory of her night with Joe by the ringing of her phone. The Red Hot Chilli Peppers Dani California filling the air in the quiet corridor. Seeing Lola's name, Peyton declined the call before putting her phone on silent.

"Fun chat ladies, but I better go do some work," Peyton smiled as she hopped off the crate.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Nick pouted, walking into the office Peyton was sitting in, a jar of Nutella and some chilli's in his hand. "Forgive me?"

"Depends. Who's the Nutella and chilli's for?"

"Just this awesome pregnant chick I know," Nick grinned walking over to the table, placing the contents on the mahogany table.

"I know you're only looking out for me, like always. But honestly, I trust Joe and I need you to, too. You're one of the most important guys in my life, nothing is going to change that. Joe's the father of my child and, despite some initial setbacks, he wants to be involved. He's going to be in my life, Nick. I can't have you two constantly sniping at each other, ok? Especially not when the baby is born."

Nick looked a little sheepish, "So maybe I went a little overboard. It's only because I care though. I guess I could make more of an effort with him, it's not like I actually hate him."

Peyton smiled, standing up to hug Nick. "Thank you."

"Sorry, am I interrupting something important?" Joe asked, standing in the door way. Nutella and chilli's in hand. "I can come back."

"No it's fine," Peyton smiled. "I guess great minds think alike," she added, pointing to the objects in Joe's hand.

Joe chuckled when he saw that Nick had also brought Peyton her favourite current craving. It was amazing what you could find in catering.

Nick walked closer to Joe. "I guess I might have been a little too overprotective of Peyton. I'm sorry," he said sincerely, holding a hand out.

Joe shook his hand. "I was in the wrong too, man."

"Aww look at this; can I take a picture?" Peyton teased.

"No," both men declared at the same time.

* * *

"Peyton, you've worked for this company for four years now, becoming a valuable member of this company," Steph smiled to Peyton as they stood in Steph's 'office' at the arena Raw was in that night. "Obviously, after the baby is born, you have some choices; which can be discussed at a later date. If you don't come back, know you'll be missed. Anyway, as I was saying, you've continuously produced good work. You've impressed all the right people. Hence, why we want to give you this opportunity. As you know, 'Taker will be returning next week; the plan is him and Brock at 'Mania. Now, there is a contingency plan. But, my father and I would like you to be in charge of the storyline, their feud, the promos; the whole angle." Peyton just stared at Steph, rendered speechless.

"Like always, Taker will be heavily involved. He's happy to work with you though. We're all excited to see what you'll come up with."

A mixture of hormones and honour that the McMahon's trusted Peyton enough to plan Undertaker's wrestlemania feud, saw tears fill Peyton's eyes. Finally she spoke, "Can I hug you?"

Steph laughed, enveloping the younger woman into a hug.

"I don't even know what to say, except thank you so much and I won't let you down!"

"You've earn't this, Peyton. It's not being handed to you because of who your uncle is or anything like that, but because you deserve it. You've worked hard and earn't it."

Peyton nodded, "This means a lot to me."

"I do, however, have to let you know that, whilst doing this, you'll also still be in charge of the Shield scripts. However, the stuff with Zeb, Cesaro and Swagger and the other's will be given to Will now."

After finishing with Steph, an excited Peyton went to go find Nick and the guys to tell them. Lucky for her she found them all together.

Running and jumping into Nick's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck while his arms went around her waist. "Oh my god, oh my god, guess who's Wrestlemania feud I'm in charge of?!" Peyton excitedly rushed her words out, the guys all looking at her with raised eyebrows, Joe, Jon and Colby having never seen her so excited.

"Who? Breathe and then tell us," Nick replied happily, still holding Peyton.

Peyton followed Nick's advice, taking a deep breath. "Only the fucking deadman! Yep, I'm in charge of 'Taker's wrestlemania feud this year!" she beamed.

"No fucking way?! That's amazing!" Nick declared spinning Peyton around. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Yep, Steph just told me. I'm so excited I don't even know what to say. This is so fucking cool!"


	9. Revelations

**I seriously love you guys and all your reviews! Also a big thank you to everyone who's following or favourited this :) Thanks also to Nattiebroskette for Peyton's latest craving in this chapter :)**

**So, things are starting to get more interesting in this chapter. Setting up for the big reveal of who Peyton's uncle is in the next chapter! I know you've all been curious as to her who her uncle is. I hope you all like this chapter :)**

* * *

"Do you think Peyton will still be in charge of our scripts?" Joe asked as he and the guys prepared for another radio interview that morning before Smackdown that night. He had been wondering all night, since she had told them her good news. She had been so happy though, as Nick had spun her around that he didn't want to ruin her moment with a load of questions like that. He was happy for her though, it was an amazing opportunity. When he and the others had hugged her, congratulating her themselves, he had been tempted to spin her around himself. He wondered if, in the future, she'd ever run into his arms like she had Nick's when it came to things to do with their baby.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. It's an awesome gig for her though. Not many people can say they got to write one of Taker's Wrestlemania feuds." Colby answered.

"Don't tell us you're going to miss her if she isn't? A month ago and you would have been ecstatic at the prospect of her no longer being in charge of our scripts," Jon teased.

"Checking her out in the gym and now concerned that she won't be working with us anymore. Anything you want to tell us, Joe?"

"No Colby, I was just wondering. She is having my baby, with our crazy schedule I want to be around for scans and everything. That's easier when she's working with us."

"Uh-huh, if that's your story, bro."

"Talking of the baby," Jon cut in, "When are you going to give her the bear for the baby? It's still in my suitcase."

"Damn, I completely forgot about the bear with everything. I'll give it to her soon."

* * *

"Hey sunshine, your baby daddy was wondering if you're still going to be working with us now you're working with 'Taker for 'mania?" Jon asked as they spotted Peyton talking to Nick next to one of the crates.

Peyton raised an eyebrow, only Jon would say something like 'baby daddy'. "Firstly, sweet cheeks, never refer to Joe as my baby daddy again. Like ever. We're not on Maury. Secondly, yes I'll still be working with you losers. You don't get rid of me that easy. Least not until Rob is back and no one knows when that'll be."

"I've gotta take this. I'll find you later, Pey." Nick addressed Peyton before answering his ringing phone, walking off down the corridor. Peyton watched him walk off. He never normally left her like that when he was on the phone, unless it was for dirty talk with some woman.

"So do we get any spoilers about what you're planning for Taker's feud this year?" Jon asked, grinning.

Peyton smiled sweetly, "Not a single one. You can wait like everyone else."

"Ah come on. You know you love us," Colby tried baiting Peyton to give them something.

"When have I ever said that?"

Colby and Jon pouted, "Rude."

"You're not even going to tell Joe? You're having his baby, that's gotta count for something."

"I suppose you've got a point. Come here, Joe." Jon and Colby had shit eating grins on their faces thinking they were about to find out all about 'Taker's Wrestlemania feud.

Peyton leaned up on her tiptoes to whisper in Joe's ear.

A minute later he turned back to Jon and Colby. "She said she' going to get 'Taker to Tombstone us several times each if we keep pestering her about what she has planned for his feud."

"You're very violent, sunshine. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"Several people."

"You know if you wasn't pregnant and you could wrestle, you'd make a really awesome fourth member of the Shield," Colby exclaimed.

"Who said I couldn't wrestle?" Peyton called back over her shoulder as she walked off.

* * *

"What are you eating?" Nick asked, looking disgusted at Peyton's latest food concoction as he joined her in catering.

"Mustard and cheese on crackers. It's amazing," Peyton exclaimed before taking another bite.

"If you say so."

"Where did you go off to earlier anyway? You never normally go off when you're on the phone. Well you do these days when you're talking dirty to your latest date, ever since I had the horror of having to listen to you talking to Chloe that time. Have you got some new lady I don't know about?"

Nick looked slightly uncomfortable with all of Peyton's questioning. "Maybe."

"Come to think about it, you have been a lot more attached to your phone lately than usual. Who is it? Do I know them?"

"I'm telling you nothing," Nick replied, grinning before leaving catering again. Peyton thinking he was talking to some woman was better than her knowing the truth.

* * *

"Peyton, Mark and Brock are happy to meet with you Thursday to go through what ideas you have so far," Stephanie smiled.

"Thursday is perfect. One thing I wanted to run through with you, I want Heyman to stay on as Brock's advocate throughout this feud. He's amazing on the mic and I have loads of ideas for promos."

"I'm glad you said that. The board likes Brock and Heyman working together, the fans like that. I'll make sure Heyman is at the meeting on Thursday."

Peyton smiled; "That'd be great. And thanks again for this opportunity."

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about," Stephanie frowned. "David Kapoor will be back on Friday."

"Its fine, I knew he wouldn't be gone forever. I've dealt with him for the last four years, I've got this."

"Any trouble and I want to know about it."

* * *

"Who are you on the phone too?" Peyton asked as she walked into the hotel room she was sharing with Nick, noticing the look on his face as she had entered the room.

"No one," he quickly replied, holding the phone to his shoulder while he spoke to Peyton. Holding the phone to his ear once again, he tried ending the call. "I'm gonna have to go soon-"

Peyton wasn't fooled though, she hadn't missed the deer caught in headlights look Nick had on his face. And now as he tried to quickly end the call. He was up to something and Peyton was going to find out what. Though, from the way he was acting now and had been with Joe lately, Peyton had a sneaking suspicion of who he was on the phone too.

Grabbing the phone before Nick could finish ending the call, Peyton's suspicion was confirmed.

"Nope, it's Peyton. Not Nick. How you doing, uncle?" Peyton watched as Nick tried leaving the room. "Don't even think about it, Nick."

"Hey sweetheart," Peyton's uncle tried, knowing he had been caught out.

"Don't even try and sweetheart me. How long?" Peyton asked, wanting to know how long her uncle had been using Nick to find out what was happening with her, Joe and the pregnancy.

"Since you told me. I was worried ok and I knew you didn't want me coming to the shows and talking to Joe. So I had Nick keeping an eye on things. Don't be mad with him."

"I'm twenty seven, for fucks sake. I can look after myself, I think I've proved that enough already. I get that you were concerned about things, but you should have just called me. I would have told you how things have been with Joe and everything else. You didn't have to have Nick reporting back. Look, I'll call you tomorrow or something." Peyton said before hanging up.

Sitting down on the bed, she glared at Nick. "Wanna start talking?"

Nick sat down on the bed next to Peyton. "Your uncle was concerned. You know you're like a daughter to him. He knew about all the arguing and sniping between you and Joe and then you go see him and tell him you're pregnant with Joe's baby, how Joe had reacted. He knew how much you didn't want him coming down here, ripping Joe a new one and subsequently revealing that he was your uncle. He was close to it though. The day after you got back from seeing him, he called me and asked me to keep a watch on things. Let him know what was going on, if there was any changes; if Joe grew up and accepted responsibility. Along with what was happening with David." Nick explained, knowing Peyton was seriously annoyed.

A lot made sense to Peyton now. "You giving Joe an even harder time after I got out of hospital; that was my uncle too, wasn't it? I know when I went down to Tampa for the week I asked you not to get into contact with me if he asked you. But after, after he and I talked things through. You carried on giving him a hard time, more than usual."

Nick looked sheepish. "After you managed to get through to him, tell him what had happened with your hospital visit. He was ready to cut the camping trip short; he blamed himself that he wasn't here for you. He called me, asked me to keep a really close eye on you; you really worried him. He was surprised about Joe's reaction, taking you to his family's to look after you. I think it surprised him and maybe started to slightly change his opinion on the man. And you know what he thought about him before; all the shit he gave you. He asked me what I thought of Joe seemingly stepping up and facing his responsibility. As much as part of me thinks he still has some growing up to do, I told him that I thought Joe was being serious about wanting to be involved in the baby's life. Your uncle wanted to test him though, see how he acted when I pushed his buttons. Your uncle wanted to make sure he wasn't going to run again if things got tough. You know your uncle would have been a lot tougher on him if he had been here."

"And he stuck around, so he passed my uncle's little task. Does he get a gold star for that?" Peyton sarcastically asked.

"Your uncle knows what you've been through with your parents more than anyone else, how it affects you. Even if you refuse to admit that. He doesn't want Joe being the same way your dad was. He's trying to protect you and the baby."

"I'm fine! Joe isn't some alcoholic like my dad. You know it was a really shitty plan. What good did sniping at Joe do except piss me off? We both made mistakes, but we're trying to make things work for the baby now. That's a lot easier without you and my uncle concocting stupid plans."

"I get that you're annoyed, but your uncle was just worried about you. Can you blame him? Joe might have finally started acted like an adult about this pregnancy, but he was a real jerk before we reached this stage. And you're so stubborn, you try and deal with everything on your own. You know, it's ok to ask for help."

"You make it sound like I never tell him anything. I told him I was pregnant and the situation with Joe. I also told him I was dealing with it. I'm an adult, I don't need him fighting my battles for me. Especially when it comes to people and things in this company."

"I get that you don't want everyone to know who your uncle is, but Joe is going to find out eventually. You're having his baby. You can't hide it from him forever. You seem to be forgetting that your uncle is going to be getting here Saturday for Elimination Chamber on Sunday."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. I'll tell him when I'm ready, not when you and my uncle think it's a good time." Peyton grabbed her jacket and walked towards the door. "Don't wait up for me," she said before walking out the door.

Nick knew there was no point going after her, knowing she needed some time to cool down. They could talk later, when she got back. Nick didn't regret what he had done. Peyton was like a sister to him and up until recently, Joe had acted like a complete jackass; he felt justified in what he had done. He was just looking out for Peyton and keeping her uncle updated with what was happening. Peyton tended to forget that she had people around her who cared about her. People who wouldn't abandoned her when she needed them, like her parents had.

* * *

Peyton found herself sitting by the hotel's swimming pool, her feet in the warm water. It pissed her off that her uncle had Nick spying on her and had Nick trying to push Joe's buttons to see what he would do. She was twenty seven, she could look after herself. She was dealing with this pregnancy and Joe and everything else her own way. Like she always had.

"Mind if I join you?" Joe asked, seeing Peyton sitting poolside.

"Go for it."

Joe sat down next to Peyton after kicking his sneakers off, his feet in the water too. "You look like you're thinking intently about something. Anything I can help with?"

Peyton wondered if she should tell Joe and if she did, how without revealing who her uncle was? She wasn't ready for that.

"Just my overprotective uncle and Nick. They seem to forget that I'm an adult and can look after myself."

"I'm sure they were just trying to do the right thing. I was there when you called your uncle after being in hospital, from your side of the conversation, he sounded pretty worried about you. Nick was obviously really worried about you too. Twenty seven or seven, your uncle is clearly still always going to worry about you. He sounds like a good man."

"He's the best; even if he does come up with stupid ideas sometimes. He's more like a dad to me than an uncle. Everyone always says I get my spitfire side from him. My mom's always hated it, not that she was ever really there for me."

This was the second time Joe had heard Peyton talk about her broken relationship with her parents, and once again he could feel the tension that radiated off Peyton talking about her parents.

"Sounds like someone I don't want to get on the wrong side of. So when do I get to meet this uncle of yours?" If only he knew that he had already met Peyton's uncle.

While this probably would have been a good time for Peyton to tell Joe who her uncle was, how he was a Hall of Famer and how he inspired present day superstars. Peyton didn't. She wasn't ready to share that with Joe yet. She knew it would change the dynamic between them when Joe found out who her uncle was.

"Not any time soon, he's got a lot on," Peyton lied. "Probably best, he's not your biggest fan. He knows about all our arguing."

"Oh," Joe shifted uncomfortably. Meeting Peyton's uncle, whenever that was, was going to be a fun experience. "And I'm guessing Nick has been updating him on how I've been acting and that's what's got you all pissed?"

"Yeah, I found out earlier. Walked in on him on the phone. Kinda blew up on both of them. Since I told my uncle I was having your baby, he's had Nick giving him updates. Every argument, those few days we were getting on. Even all the stuff with Orton and Kapoor. My uncle found out about everything. Even Nick with all those comments after you and I talked things through, was my uncle. He wanted to test you. See if you would stick around under pressure. He doesn't want you doing what…what my dad did," Peyton's voice was a lot quieter as she spoke the last few words.

Joe surprisingly wasn't mad. There was obviously a lot he didn't know about what happened with Peyton and her parents, but he could tell it was bad. He was the first one to admit that he had been a real jackass to Peyton. If he was her uncle or Nick, he would have done the same thing.

"He was just trying to protect you, that's obvious. They both were. Whenever I finally meet this uncle of yours, I'll take whatever he chucks at me. I'm serious about being a part of our child's life and I'm going to prove that to you and everyone important to you. As for Nick, everyone knows you two are close. Sure, at some point or other, everyone has wondered if you've ever hooked up. I know that's not the case now. Either way, it's obvious how protective you are of each other. I have three sisters, I know what that's like. I'm not proud of how I've treated you. I know if it was the other way around and some guy treated one of my sisters how I've treated you. I would have been the same, probably worse. A lot worse, if I'm being honest. Don't go too hard on Nick, he's only trying to look after you. He's a good guy."

Peyton couldn't help but laugh, really laugh. Joe smiled seeing her face light up as she sat there laughing.

"Okay, what? Seriously what are you laughing at?"

"You, me. This," Peyton pointed between the two of them. "You talking sense and telling me to go easy on Nick. Not so long ago you two were fighting in corridors at arenas, and now you're telling me he's a good guy. I never thought we'd be having all these civil conversations. It's a little weird."

Joe chuckled; Peyton had a point. "I guess it's a little weird. But I like it better when we're getting on. And I've never hated Nick. Sure, he's annoyed me at times. But generally, he's been right about things. And I like how he doesn't back down from a fight."

"I guess it is nicer when we're getting on. I do have to say one thing though; that yellow polo is fucking horrible. Like why would you wear that? Yellow isn't your colour."

Now it was Joe's turn to really laugh. "You've wanted to say that the whole time I've been sat here, right?"

Peyton nodded. "Yep. I tried holding back, I did."

"But when have you ever held back on saying something?" Joe smirked.

"You were being nice and maybe making me see thing from my uncle and Nick's point. I figured it wasn't the best time to be talking about how horrible your shirt is," Peyton shrugged.

"She's right, it's a really bad shirt," Nick said, standing by the deck chairs behind them.

Peyton stood up, facing Nick. "You owe me dinner for a week. We'll talk properly later. For now, you can help me rid Joe of the horrendous shirt. It's actually hurting my eyes."

"Well if it's hurting your eyes, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Nick was staring at Peyton, and Joe, now standing up, could tell that whatever they were planning, it was through eye contact.

"Oh yeah," Peyton grinned.

Nick and Peyton suddenly moved forward, pushing Joe so he fell into the water. Both of them laughing and high-fiving.

Joe spat out water as he came to the top again, standing in the middle of the pool. "Ya know, if my shirt offended you that much I could have just taken it off. You didn't have to push me in."

"Very eager to strip I see. It's clear how you paid for college," Peyton teased, winking.

"I'm sure the ladies loved you back then too, Fabio," Nicked said joining in on the teasing.

"Ha, Fabio, I like it," Peyton grinned. She would definitely be using that in the future.

"You two are the worst together."

"We know," they both grinned.

Joe climbed out of the pool, picking up his sneakers. "I'm going to leave you guys too it, you need to talk and I'm scared of what else you might do."

"Night, Fabio," Peyton grinned.

* * *

"I really am sorry. Your uncle and I were just trying to look out for you."

"I know. Joe helped me see it from your point of view. I know, it was kinda weird him being the voice of reason." Looking at each other, Peyton and Nick both started laughing.

"So you two seemed to be getting on really well. That's good."

"Yeah, it's weird. But its loads easier getting on with him than constantly arguing."

"You are going to have to tell him about your uncle eventually though."

"I know. And then Colby and Jon will find out too and god knows who else at this point. I guess I just like it that barely anyone actually knows. Soon he's not just going to be my uncle. It'll be my uncle-"

Nick cut her off, "I think it'll be a shock to the guys, but they'll still treat you the same. I never started treating you differently when I found out. And Joe knows what it's like, look at his family."

"Good point. His flight gets in at 11am on Saturday, you joining us for lunch?"

"Sure. I'll drive with you to the airport. Though you should probably call him and let him know you still actually want to see him after earlier."

* * *

Peyton hugged her uncle in a quiet corner of the airport. Despite being annoyed with him earlier that week, she had missed him. She always did.

With her face buried in his chest, "You're an overprotective idiot most of the time, but I missed you," she mumbled. The one person she had really wanted when she had been in hospital was her uncle. He really was like a dad to her. He knew her better than anyone else.

"I missed you too, trouble," he replied kissing the top of her head. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"So Nick says that Joe has stepped up a lot recently and apparently I don't need to remind him that he might be half my age but I can still fight?" Peyton's uncle questioned as they sat eating lunch in his hotel sweet.

Peyton smiled, some things with her uncle would never change. "No, you don't need to beat him up. Like I told you, we've talked things through. We're actually getting on really well."

"But he still doesn't know who I am?"

"No, not yet. So please don't say or do anything later at the show. Promise me?"

"I promise. I'll be on my best behaviour."

Peyton saw the sparkle in her uncle eyes, the one she knew only too well. "I'm being serious. I'm not ready to go round telling everyone that my uncle happens to be…"

* * *

**Hope you guys like it. Next chapter you finally find out who her uncle is!**


	10. Your Uncle is

**Finally Peyton's uncle is revealed! You guys have had some interesting theories as to who it is. So this is the longest chapter yet, hope you all like it :)**

* * *

_In our family portrait we look pretty happy_

_We look pretty normal, let's go back to that_

_In our family portrait, we look pretty happy_

_Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally_

_In our family portrait we look pretty happy_

_(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)_

_We look pretty normal, let's go back to thats_

_(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything)_

_In our family portrait we look pretty happy_

_We look pretty normal, let's go back to that_

_Let's play pretend, act lime it goes naturally_

_(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave)_

_Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen_

_I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family_

"Where the fuck are my car keys?" Peyton muttered to herself as she walked around the hotel room looking for her car keys. Between being worried something was going to happen between her uncle and Joe, trying to make last minute changes to the script for Undertakers' return Monday and waiting for David Kapoor, who had returned the day before and was being weirdly pleasant to her, to return to his usual misogynistic, shit-stirring self. Peyton was feeling a little stressed. Not to mention the nerves she was feeling for the Shield's match against the Wyatt's the following night at Elimination Chamber.

"Have you checked your bag?" her uncle answered, knowing what Peyton was like when it came to misplacing things.

"No, why would I look in the most obvious place?" Peyton sarcastically replied, looking under a bunch of scripts on the coffee table in the sitting room in her suite.

And there was the Peyton everyone knew and loved, he thought. As much as she tried to hide it, especially as a teenager, her uncle and his family had always been able to tell when Peyton was upset or ill. If there was no feisty or sarcastic comment; none of her usual passion, as much as she would try to cover it up, they could always tell. He would always remember the battle he and his wife had faced trying to get Peyton to open up about how she was feeling when she first moved in with them. While they had known things were bad with her parents, they hadn't realised how bad until Michelle had gone to see her niece, planning to take her out for the day when she had realised Peyton had been left alone whilst Debbie went on her honeymoon.

"Alright, trouble, less of the sarcasm with your uncle," Her uncle grinned.

"Less of the stupid questions," Peyton smirked. "Anyway, we all know where I get it from. Along with determination, stubbornness and my strong will."

"Yep, guilty."

"Found them," Peyton smiled, finding the keys under one of the scripts.

"I know what you said earlier, but you are going to have to tell Joe at some point. It's not something you can hide forever."

Peyton sighed, "I know, and I will. Just not right now. We've only just got on good terms at the moment and-"

"And he knows what it's like having a wrestling family; look at his whole family. I don't think he's going to react as badly as you seem to think."

"It's not so much that I think he'll react badly, it just changes things. I'm not just going to be Peyton the writer anymore; I'm going to be Peyton, the niece of a Hall of Famer. Peyton who knows a lot more than the business than people think; whose uncle inspires her promo writing. And once he knows, he'll have to tell Colby and Jon. He won't be able to stop himself, they tell each other everything. And I know how Colby will be; remember how excited he was when you was last down and met them? Then there's the talk I know you'll be having with Joe."

Peyton's uncle walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and smiling. "Stop worrying so much, everything will be fine. Things are already going to change between you and Joe; you're having his child. That changed things, it already has, you're getting on so much better now. One thing that will never change though; how I see you. You're always just going to be Peyton to me. Not some hot shot writer, or the niece of a hall of famer. Just my strong-willed, sarcastic, Peyton, who's like a daughter to me. As for Colby, when the time comes I'll manage his fan girling. And I won't go too hard on Joe."

Peyton could feel the tears in her eyes, damn hormones! "You know you've always been like a dad to me, and you're basically going to have another grandchild with this baby."

Peyton's uncle pulled her into a warm hug, feeling slightly emotional himself. "That means a lot to me," he whispered.

* * *

Peyton met her uncle at the back entrance of the arena they were in for the last house show before Elimination Chamber the following day. Having left a few hours before him, having to be at the arena early for a creative meeting, he'd text her to say he was there. Stephanie and Paul, knowing it was Peyton's uncle, already knew Peyton would be the official WWE employee to meet the visiting ex wrestler and bring him to their office today, instead of their assistant that usually met with visiting former superstars.

"Hey, Stephanie and Paul are looking forward to seeing you before the show starts. You know they love it when retired wrestlers come to the shows, and it's always good for current superstars."

"And what a beautiful welcome party they sent me," her uncle smiled.

"Only the best for you. Plus, Steph's new assistant, Oliver, lovely guy. But still like an excited puppy around big people. You should have seen him last week when Foley was here, literally speechless for the first twenty minutes. And he's a _big _fan of you, probably going to piss his pants when he sees you."

Her uncle chuckled, "Even after all these years, I still love seeing fans like that. And from what you've said and from what I remember, Colby is still going to be that way with me." Her uncle smiled, remembering what Colby had been like the first time he had met all the Shield boys, soaking up as much information as he could.

Peyton smiled; "Colby's a big fan, it's kinda adorable though. Don't ever tell him I said that though."

Walking down the corridors to Stephanie's office, Peyton couldn't help but smile every time a superstar stopped her uncle to say hi. Most of the older ones were used to retired superstars being backstage at shows and therefore would normally just say hi, unless it was someone they were actually friends with in which they would usually have an actual conversation. That was usually when it was diva's visiting or some of the more recent retired wrestlers like Edge visiting. Then there was the more excited rookies that normally tried to engage in conversation and take in as much information as they could.

Peyton audibly groaned, rolling her eyes when she saw Kapoor walking down the corridor towards them. More importantly, towards her uncle; that's who Peyton knew he was interested in. Always one to try impress and make himself seem more important than he actually was in front of respected, retired wrestlers who were visiting, like her uncle.

"Roddy Piper, great to see you," Kapoor exclaimed, walking straight up to the pair. "It's always a great time when we have a Hall of Famer like you backstage."

Peyton rolled her eyes at Kapoor trying to kiss ass with her uncle. She knew her uncle wasn't falling for anything, knowing all about what Kapoor had been up to. Roddy just stood there, eyes on Kapoor, trying not to teach the guy a lesson like he wanted to. A dozen other superstars around or not, if it wasn't for Peyton begging him not to do anything beforehand, Kapoor would be on the floor by now.

Kapoor noticed Peyton's eye roll, turning his attention to her. "I'm sorry Miss Morey, are we boring you here. Somewhere else you would rather be? I think you've done enough, I can take things from here with Mr Piper." Roddy was really fighting the urge now, not liking one bit how Kapoor was talking to Peyton.

"Nope, I'm good. As kind as that is of you to offer, Stephanie asked _me _to escort Mr Piper to her office, not you. I'm sure you've got plenty to be getting on with anyway, doesn't Paul have you getting his coffee these days?" Peyton mocked, smirking. "Hey guys, I've got some scripts for you later," Peyton smiled as she spoke to Joe, Jon and Colby who were walking up the corridor at that point. They all nodded before walking past Peyton, though she noticed Colby smiling at having seen Roddy Piper.

A smirk curved Kapoor's lips as the Shield walked past him, turning his body to body to completely face Peyton, pulling her to the side. "Oh how sweet, so nice to see you getting on with your _favourite _guys these days. Though I suppose you do get on exceptionally well with Joe, having his baby and all. Why don't you run along and give those guys some of your extra _special _treatment and I'll take Mr Piper to Stephanie's office."

"So sorry about that, Mr-" Kapoor started to say as he turned back around to face Roddy Piper, only to find himself being shoved roughly into the wall behind him by Roddy, a forearm across his throat.

Roddy Piper was furious, unable to hold back from doing anything any longer, breaking his promise to Peyton. He wasn't about to have anyone touching or saying stuff like that to his niece! "Lay a hand or say one more bad thing to my niece and it'll be the last thing you ever do," Piper spoke through gritted teeth, venom dripping off every word. "I have no problem breaking every bone in your body. Understand?" Piper slightly loosened his forearm against Kapoor's throat, allowing him to respond.

Peyton watched, frozen where she was standing, eyes wide. She wasn't the only one watching the scene in front of her unfold, along with a few of the other superstars that were in the corridor, Joe, Jon and Colby stood watching. Having heard what Kapoor had said as they had walked past them, they had turned around themselves to do something, to find Piper already had him pinned against the wall with a forearm to the throat. Their eyes going from Roddy to Peyton and back again.

"Y-yes," Kapoor gasped out, eyes wide.

"That's yes, Mr Piper," Piper instructed.

"Yes, Mr Piper. I'm sorry. So sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to be apologising to."

David looked at Peyton. "I'm sorry, Peyton."

"I think we can do better than that," Piper stated, using his other hand to stroke his chin. "Repeat after me," he stated, grabbing Kapoor by the shoulder and moving him to stand in front of Peyton. "I'm sorry Peyton, for being a pathetic excuse of a man and taking my failings as a man out on you. I fully accept that you're a better writer than me and the jealousy and games stop now. I won't cause any more trouble. Please accept my apology."

Jon and Colby couldn't wipe the grins off their faces watching David squirm under Roddy's hold on him and what he forced the man to say. They were shocked, like everyone down that corridor, to find out Roddy Piper was Peyton's uncle, but too amused at what he was doing to Kapoor at that moment to really take in what they had just found out. Joe on the other hand, was more concerned as to if he would be receiving the same treatment from Roddy Piper. He knew either way, it wouldn't be good. Peyton had already told him her uncle wasn't his biggest fan after how he had acted, now he had just found out her uncle was Hall of Famer Roddy Piper. He was in big trouble!

"Oh shit," Joe found himself saying as they stood there.

"Yeah oh shit. You're dead, bro," an amused Jon said.

"Nice knowing you, man," Colby added.

After Kapoor's apology, Peyton remembered how to use her feet. Looking around her to see who was actually in the corridor, who now knew her secret, she wasn't expecting to see Joe, Jon and Colby still standing there. She thought they had gone. Unable to stand there anymore, especially after locking eyes with Joe, Peyton took off, walking in the opposite direction.

For added measure, Piper kneed Kapoor in the balls, letting him slump to the floor in pain. The cloud of anger was slowly diminishing, looking around Piper saw Peyton had taken off. He also saw Joe standing there. Maybe his little talk with Joe was going to happen sooner than expected. He knew from experience, it was best to give Peyton some time before finding her; let her think things through.

"We need to talk. This way," Piper said to Joe, leaving no room for argument, standing in front of the Shield now.

Joe followed him down the corridor and into an empty room.

For the first five minutes he just stood there, silent as Roddy just stood opposite him, staring. While a lot of people would have felt intimidated being in a room, or anywhere, with Piper whilst he said nothing just staring intently, scrutinizing your every move, Joe wasn't. He stood his ground, his eyes locked on Roddy, ready for anything Peyton's uncle was going to say or do.

Eventually Piper spoke. "No need with the formalities, we both know who each other is. I'm Peyton's uncle and you're the guy who got her pregnant and spent weeks acting like a jackass about it. What I want to know, how serious you really are about being a part of your child's life? No crap, man to man. Straight talk."

Part of Joe couldn't get his head around Peyton being Roddy Piper's niece. Yet another, bigger part, standing here now, talking to the man, could see it. She clearly took after her uncle when it came to her feisty, stubborn, taking no crap attitude, that much was obvious. "I'm the first to admit, when I first found out, I acted like the biggest jackass. I was scared and not ready to take responsibility for my actions. That was the past though. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. I want to be a part of my child's life."

Piper carried on staring at Joe. "Sweet little speech. Did you practice that in front of the mirror?"

Joe knew what Piper was doing. Testing him. Watching his every move. He still had to prove himself to the retired wrestler, and he would. "I get it, you don't trust me. Fair play. You want what's best for Peyton. When it comes to my baby, I want what's best too. Peyton's included in that."

"You really have changed your tune, grown a pair. Stepping up now, I see. But what happens when things get tough? Still going to stick around then?"

"Haven't we been through this with Nick keeping tabs on me, trying to push my buttons?"

Piper chuckled; "That was nothing. That was when you didn't know who I was. Peyton has her reasons for not telling you, I respected that by not flying out and kicking your ass when you were a disrespectful little fucker towards her. Trust me though, you hurt her again, do another disappearing act and I won't hesitate to remind you why they called me Hot Rod."

"I get that you're not my biggest fan, but you need to understand that I'm a part of Peyton's life now, she's having my baby. You're going to have to learn to trust me because I'm not going anywhere."

Roddy admitted to himself that he was impressed with the kid, he was standing his ground, not backing down. He was passing Roddy's test, so far.

Roddy moved right in front of Joe, his eyes locked on Joe. "Am I know? Do you think I've ever let some arrogant little shit tell me what I've got to do? No, and I'm not about to start now. So let's get something clear. I call the shots here, not you. Don't forget that, kid." Standing there, Joe was even more convinced now that the ex -brawler in the ring was going to actually kick his ass. However, despite what he was thinking, Joe still stood there, refusing to back down.

Joe was even more surprised when Piper just started laughing. He was seriously convinced he was about to get a beating.

"I'll give it to you, Kid, you've got some balls. Most guys have normally shit themselves by now." Joe just stared at Piper, confused. "You passed the test."

Joe just stood there, "That was all a test? You're not going to kill me?"

"Mostly a test. I'm still not happy with how you acted, but I'm convinced now for the most part that you're in this for the long run. You stood your ground just now, you didn't back down. Most people do," Piper noticed the look Joe gave him when he said that. "My family mean the world to me, Peyton is like a daughter. I won't allow anyone to just come in and upset or hurt my family," Piper further explained.

* * *

Peyton, who had ran into Nick had told him everything that had happened. How everyone was now going to know who her uncle was. How Joe, Jon and Colby had seen the whole thing. Nick, his typical self, had joked about he always missed the good stuff, making Peyton laugh. After talking things through with Nick, she was ready to go face reality and find Joe. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever.

She found the guys in their locker room. Jon was the first to smile at her when she walked in.

"I'm sorry," she started.

"I get it. Roddy Piper's your uncle," Joe said. He wasn't angry, rather, oddly, he was more hurt at how much Peyton seemed to have gone too to keep her secret from him. Only a few days ago, by the pool, they had been talking about her uncle when she told him her uncle was busy and he wouldn't get to meet him for a while. That was obviously a lie.

"I know what you're thinking."

"No you don't," Joe replied, not even looking at Peyton as he taped his wrists. Joe wasn't running away from Peyton and the baby again, he just needed to be alone before the Shield's match. Get his head clear before he went to the ring.

"I didn't get my job because of him. The McMahon's didn't know who I was until six months after I got the job. I didn't want anyone to know. I liked just being Peyton here, not Peyton, Roddy Piper's niece like it's going to be now. Not Peyton, Debbie's neglected girl or Peyton, the alcoholic's girl. Not that girl Peyton, who was always in trouble at school. Just Peyton," Peyton explained.

"I told you, I get it," Joe said finally standing up. "I'm going to get a bottle of water. I'll be back before our match," Joe declared before walking out of the door.

Ten minutes later, Peyton found Joe sat out the back of the arena on a production crate.

"I'm not mad and I'm not going anywhere. I guess I'm just disappointed you felt you couldn't tell me, especially after talking about him the other night by the pool. I know what it's like growing up in a wrestling family, you could have talked to me."

Sitting next to him on the crate, Peyton knew she was going to have to do something she hadn't done since she become best friends with Nick. Something she didn't particularly want to do, but something that was needed. She had to open up and tell Joe, properly, about her relationship with her parents. She needed him to trust her and understand why she hadn't told him about who her uncle was.

"Don't hug me or say some stupid Dr Phil bullshit." Joe said nothing, looking at Peyton, confused.

"I don't really have any happy memories of days out with my parents or anything like that," Peyton looked straight ahead as she spoke. She couldn't be looking at him as she opened up, baring herself to him. "I was an accident and they soon realised having a child was hard work. I'm pretty sure the only reason my dad stuck around so long was because of my mom. They never hit me or anything like that. They just weren't interested, in anything I did, no matter how hard I tried. They just didn't care. I thought there was something wrong with me, maybe I was doing something wrong. I thought, maybe if I was really good and acted like a big girl, they would be happy with me. I thought if I was good at school they, would be proud, if I was clever." Peyton let out a humourless laugh. Joe sat there, listening to Peyton talk about her childhood with her parents. A lot started to make sense to him now about Peyton and how she was. Their childhoods had been completely different. A lot now made sense about how she had been with the pregnancy. Joe could tell Peyton was never going to let their child feel like she had; unloved and unwanted. Tonight was opening his eyes to a lot.

"I got into writing when I was young, it was like an escape from the real world. I would write these silly little stories of a girl whose parents loved her and took her to the beach and built sand castles with her and bought her ice cream. All the things I wanted my family to do with me. I guess, really, they weren't stories, but a wish list. I soon realised my parents were happier when I acted like I wasn't there; if I was invisible to them. Not that they cared how I acted, too busy arguing, living their own lives. My mum was always looking for a better life and my dad was always drinking. All I really remember of my dad is him drinking and finding any excuse to get out of looking after me or really spending any time with me. He finally left when I was seven. He just left. He was supposed to be looking after me, he just packed his bags in front of me and walked out of the door. I thought I had done something wrong.I never saw him again until I was twelve, he was at my uncle's wanting money. He's pop up every few years, when he needed money."

Joe couldn't stop himself, the words out before he realised he'd broken one of the rules Peyton had stated when she first sat next to him on the crate. "You didn't do anything wrong, Pey. You can't blame yourself for your parent's mistakes."

"Thanks for that, Dr Phil," Peyton quickly replied, attempting mockery. But Joe noticed the undertone, her usual spark wasn't there. There was uncertainty in her voice, something that gave Joe an unusual feeling, something he wasn't sure about. Something that felt different to when Jon had opened up about his childhood. "Long story short, seeing as you decided to break the no speaking bullshit rule. I'm a disappointment to my parents. When I was thirteen, my mum left me home alone, again. For a month this time while she went on her honeymoon. Roddy found out and went berserk. I ended up moving in with him and his family, until I went to college. And there you have it. Now I'm going to go do some work or anything else really, before you try and hug me and make this even more awkward."

Joe watched as Peyton hopped down from the crate, walking back into the arena. He didn't think she could make it any more obvious that what she had just told him was something she didn't often, if ever, speak about and wasn't something they would be speaking about anytime soon. As much as she tried to hide it, Joe could feel the hurt radiate off her as she had opened up to him and she was clearly someone that didn't like being anything other than strong around anyone. Apart from when she had been rushed to hospital, he had never seen her vulnerable or ask for help. She always had her guard up. He had a feeling her uncle was the only person who ever saw her when it was down. She had been right though, Joe thought to himself. If she had stayed, he would have pulled her into a hug.

* * *

"What's the damage?" Roddy asked, walking into the office Peyton was sat in.

Peyton smiled, she wasn't angry with her uncle. She was shocked at everything that happened earlier, but she wasn't mad. She knew why he had done it. "I'm not mad. Kapoor got what he deserves. I guess I should be thanking you."

Roddy smiled, relieved he was still in his niece's good books. "I had a talk with Joe."

"You did the creepy staring thing with him didn't you? Pushed him to see how much he would take too, I'm guessing?" Peyton knew all her uncle's tactics.

"You know me too well, Pey. He passed, didn't even flinch. Stood his ground, kid's got balls."

"So does this mean you're going to give him a chance?"

"I am. He knows what happens if he messes up though. Have you spoken to him yet?"

Peyton nodded. "I told him everything basically." Piper was surprised to hear how much Peyton had opened up to Joe.

* * *

Walking into the Shield's locker room later that night to speak to them before their match and give them scripts for Monday's raw, Peyton knew there would be questions.

She couldn't help but smile at Colby's face when he saw her, looking like an excited puppy, she knew he was going to bombard her with questions.

"I know you're excited, Colby. But, please just for tonight, can we hold off on the questions?"

"Yeah, Piper will take a picture with you later," Jon teased. Though Peyton knew he was a big fan of Piper too and knew he had loved their segment on Old School Raw the month before.

Waiting until she handed him the script, Joe smiled. "I know what you said earlier, but I already broke the other rule, so," he said before hugging her. Leaning down a little, "I'm not going to abandon you and our baby, I promise," he whispered. He could feel her nod against him before she pulled away.

"I'll let you off tonight, but break my rules again and I'll kick your ass," Peyton grinned at Joe. Colby and Jon smirking at each other as they watched Joe and Peyton.

* * *

**There you have it! Piper's the uncle! Well done to who got it straight away :) I know I had quite a few of you thinking it was Undertaker with calling Peyton's aunt Michelle :p **

**Let me know what you think!**


	11. This Is Awesome!

**So you guys seem happy with who Peyton's uncle is, even if you weren't expecting it to be good old Roddy Piper! I got most of you with that one lol **

* * *

Odd. That was the only word Peyton could think of to describe sitting there in the restaurant with her uncle, Nick and the Shield. It was like a weird dream as the guys all sat there exchanging stories from on the road. After the show had ended, Roddy had suggested all going out to dinner. Wanting to get to know the guys better, especially Joe. Nick got on with her uncle perfectly fine, so that part was fine; Peyton was used to them two together. She couldn't get over Joe, Jon and Colby being there though. Earlier that day she had been so worried about them knowing who her uncle was, how they would react. Now they were all sitting in a private part of a restaurant, sharing stories from on the road.

Despite their talk earlier that night, it was obvious that Roddy still had some reservations over Joe. He wanted to know more about the man, and what better way, he thought than dinner with everyone. He wanted to see what Joe was like around his niece. He had to get use to Joe being around, especially once the baby was born. Though, of course, he was wondering if Peyton and Joe had talked about how it would work once the baby was born. With them not being together and Joe being on the road five days a week. Would the baby stay with him on his days off? Would Peyton, when the baby was older, go out and visit Joe with the baby on the road? What would happen at Christmas? As Roddy wondered all this, it led him to ask if Peyton was completely giving up work once the baby was born. Or would she work at NXT down in Tampa where she resided?

Joe himself could tell that Roddy wasn't completely sold on him yet, which he knew was understandable. He wanted Peyton's uncle to like him though, and he was going to show Roddy Piper that he was a decent guy. He knew how close Peyton and her uncle were, having his seal of approval, whether Peyton admitted it or not, was obviously important to her.

Jon, as much as he tried to act his usual self, was clearly excited to be hanging out with Roddy Piper. Peyton had seen Jon's goofy grin on his face several times that night, as he sat talking and listening to Roddy. When writing Jon's promos, her uncle had definitely been a big inspiration. She saw what people meant when they compared Dean Ambrose to Roddy Piper and Brian Pillman. She couldn't help but wonder how cool a feud between her uncle and Dean Ambrose would be. She would love to write that!

Out of all of them, Colby was the most enamoured with Piper. Unable to stop telling Peyton how cool it was that her uncle was Rowdy Roddy Piper, his first question to the man himself had been to ask if he could actually call him Hot Rod. Despite wanting a night without all the questions from everyone about Roddy Piper, Peyton couldn't even be mad with Colby. The excitement was obvious on his face, like a child meeting one of their heroes. This was basically Colby finding out one of his friend's uncle was one of his childhood heroes. And Piper seemed to be ok with all the questions.

"When you think about it, it's not that weird. You definitely have your uncle's attitude and temper," Colby declared.

"I'm taking that as a compliment."

"It was meant as one," Colby smiled. "Though you can be one scary chick when you're in a bad mood, especially when you're wearing 5in heels."

"I am not scary!"

"I don't know, you did scare half the guys in High School," Roddy grinned.

"That doesn't surprise me. I've seen you verbally take down half the guys on the roster, myself included." Joe added, inserting himself into the conversation as he remembered the times he's seen Peyton arguing with people on the roster, putting them in their place.

"What, a bunch of muscled up wrestlers with ego's the size of Texas half the time, sometimes you need reminding that you're not the be-all-and-end-all of everything." Peyton smirked, her eyes locked on Joe's, which didn't go unnoticed by Piper. "I mean, some are worse than others. This one Samoan guy, thinks he's a god or something," Peyton teased.

"Very funny," Joe responded unable to hide the smile on his face. "You should have been a comedian."

"I was considering it, could have been the next Tina Fey or Rebel Wilson."

"So, sunshine, you never wanted to wrestle?"

"Considered it for a while, but while I do an amazing sleeper hold, writing's always been my thing. I prefer writing the storylines, the feuds and the promos, than acting them out."

"I can confirm, her sleeper hold is deadly. I did pass out the first time she showed me; thought she was joking about how good her hold was," Nick revealed.

"I need to see this!" Colby was grinning again. "I'm sure Joe would happily be your assistant."

"That's a lie, I actually like being conscious. Colby would love to let you demonstrate on him though, seeing as he wants to see you do the move so bad."

"Aww is someone scared of a little sleeper hold," Peyton teased Joe.

"Not going to work on me," Joe replied.

"It's ok to be scared. I mean, I'd probably be scared of me too."

"I'm not scared of you."

"He's actually terrified," Jon grinned.

"You guys are going to keep this up until I agree, right?" Joe questioned, already knowing the answer before they all nodded. "Fine, got for it. Let's see this sleeper hold of yours.

Peyton grinned, standing up from her seat and walking around to where Joe sat, glad they were in a private part of the restaurant, away from everyone else. Standing behind Joe, who stayed in his seat, Peyton wrapped her arm around Joe's neck, pressing her bicep against the left side of his neck as best as she could-finding it harder to do the move as well as she did on other's because of how much bigger he was- the inner bone of her other forearm pressed against the other side of his neck.

Nick, Jon and Colby all laughing as they watched Peyton perform the move on Joe who was three times her size. Roddy once again watching the close interaction between the pair. With the move locked in, Peyton decided to add more pressure by grabbing Joe's right shoulder, using her right hand to push Joe's head towards the crook of her right arm. A few seconds later and Joe tapped out. Though if he had wanted, he could have easily used his strength to his advantage to get out of the hold.

"Very good, Pey," Joe smiled.

"I made you tap, I'm clearly awesome," a proud Peyton beamed.

"We all know I could have gotten out of that if I really wanted to," Joe retorted, smirking.

"Someone's a sore loser. Just admit, I'm cooler than you."

"You're good, I'm better, baby girl."

"Sounds like fighting talk to me. Re-match later back at the hotel, and I'll show you once again how awesome I am."

"It's on."

* * *

Back at the hotel, it was time for the re-match.

Whilst Joe was definitely impressed with Peyton's sleeper hold, he wasn't about to tap out again. Using his strength to his advantage, being careful considering Peyton was pregnant, he stood up from the floor to his full height, Peyton's legs automatically going around his waist. Her laughter filling the room.

"Joe gaining control as he stands with Peyton on his back, can he break the hold?" Colby said, taking the commentator role.

Using his right hand, Joe gently grabbed Peyton's arm, pulling her arm away from around his neck, breaking the hold. Not that that stopped Peyton trying and failing to put the sleeper hold on him again.

Before Peyton knew what was happening, Joe had moved her so she was now across his shoulders, his arm hooked around one of her legs.

"Someone called Lola's ringing you, Pey," Jon announced, seeing her phone buzzing on the bed.

"Leave it, no one important." Peyton had been ignoring Lola's calls for a while now, not wanting to speak to her stepsister, not that she ever did.

"And it looks like Joe is about to go for a Samoan drop."

Peyton was squealing as Joe carefully dropped her onto one of the three beds in the Shield's hotel room.

"And Joe goes for the pin," Colby announced as Joe carefully hovered above Peyton's body, her shoulders down on the mattress. Jon taking on the role of the ref.

A wicked smirk appeared on Peyton's face as she quickly punched Joe, not too hard but enough to surprise him, in the gut, using the surprise momentum to roll him off her and onto the mattress. A laughing Peyton fell on top of Joe horizontally, Jon counting to three before declaring Peyton the winner.

"You're such a cheater," Joe declared, gently pushing Peyton off him onto the mattress.

"I didn't cheat, you're just a sore loser," Peyton replied, still laughing.

"Well as fun as this has been, I better get going. Some of us still have work to do," Peyton announced a few minutes later, sitting up on the bed. "See you tomorrow, losers."

* * *

Peyton couldn't have been more proud of the Shield and the Wyatt's, their match at Elimination Chamber exceeding even her expectations. She hadn't been able to wipe the smile of her face the whole time. Especially at the start when the 'this is awesome' chants started before the match even started, with the Shield stood in the ring and the Wyatt's on the outside of the ring. It didn't matter that her boys had lost, she knew that was happening. She was proud of what they had achieved. Once again, the Shield had stolen the show at another PPV.

As soon as both groups got backstage, Jon already been there-having 'disappeared' half way through the match-she hugged them all. Proud of all six of them. Then telling them all to go shower as they were all sweaty and didn't smell particularly good.

At Elimination Chamber she'd also enjoyed watching her uncle on the pre-show. She loved it when her uncle did anything related to the WWE. She was sad though that he was heading back home the following morning, having an early flight. She loved spending time with her uncle and hated it whenever he had to leave to go back home, or when she was visiting and then had to leave again for work.

* * *

Peyton was one of the first people in the gym Monday morning, having been up since half four when she had driven her uncle to the airport, despite him insisting he was fine just getting a taxi.

Peyton imagined it was Lola's face on the punch bag as she took her frustration out on it, working up a sweat as she followed every ten punches to the bag with a kick. She knew Lola was most likely calling about her mom's birthday party, making sure Peyton was still attending. Peyton had no intention of going. She would rather have a match against Russev than attend her Mother's masquerade party, pretending she actually got along with her mother for the night. It still pissed Peyton off that her mom's main reason for inviting her was to try and one up one of her 'friends' in her sacred social circle. Truth be told, Peyton knew her mom would be more hurt if Lola missed her party than her, her own daughter. Despite not having a maternal bone in her body, Debbie adored Lola; always had done. And deep down, that hurt Peyton. The fact that her own mother preferred another girl over her, spent more time and lavished more attention on Lola than she ever had on her.

Walking into the gym, Joe spotted Peyton straight away. On his own, Jon and Colby doing a tv interview that morning, Joe headed over to a clearly pissed Peyton. The way she was punching and kicking the bag, it was obvious something was bothering her.

"Someone got out of bed the wrong side today."

"Your observational skills are top notch. Now we've established that, you can get on with your workout." Joe was a little taken back with Peyton's attitude with him. He thought they were past that.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked, trying to not turn it into an argument like it would have in the past.

"Nope, I'd be with Nick now if I wanted to do that. I want to get on with my workout without you asking me stupid stuff," Peyton replied, still throwing punch after punch.

Peyton obviously wasn't going to talk about whatever was bothering her. "Well I'll be over there if you change your mind. I might not have known you as long as Nick, but I'm a good listener."

"I won't. Bye."

Joe walked off, leaving Peyton to it. Everyone was entitled to their bad days, he'd sure had plenty.

Peyton's mood went from bad to worse in the gym, ending with her completely losing it when a guy cracked onto her and didn't seem to be taking no for an answer.

"I like a girl that plays hard to get," the Casanova wannabe said, his voice thick with arousal, a lecherous grin on his face.

Peyton spun around, "It's not playing hard to get; it's called not being fucking interested. Amazingly, just because I have boobs and you're a guy, doesn't mean I want to sleep with you. So do the world a favour, learn some fucking respect and learn that a woman saying no, doesn't mean they're interested."

Hearing the commotion, Joe made his way over to Peyton and the guy. Seeing the guy trying to crack onto Peyton and not seeming to take any notice when she was clearly not interested, annoyed Joe. A lot.

"That's your cue to leave," Joe said, a dark look on his face.

This seemed to annoy Peyton more, she could fight her own battles. "I've got this, Joe. Go finish your work out, you don't need to be here," Peyton scowled. Was it so hard for people to understand that she wanted to be left alone?

"I'm just trying to help, Pey," Joe said, frowning.

"I'm not some fucking damsel in distress! You think because I'm a woman I can't look after myself? I was handling it fine before you came over, so just do me a favour and leave me alone!" Peyton stormed out of the gym, her mood a lot worse.

* * *

Sitting with the Undertaker, Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar, Peyton couldn't concentrate properly as they went over last minute things for Raw that night. Having calmed down considerably since the gym, she was starting to regret being so harsh on Joe. After all the progress they had made, she didn't want to ruin it all by taking her bad mood out on him. It wasn't his fault she was ignoring Lola's calls and then getting frustrated that she kept calling. The guy cracking onto her in the gym also wasn't his fault.

Finishing up with 'Taker, Heyman and Lesnar, Peyton set off looking for Joe. Finding them in catering, Peyton tentatively walked over to their table, a sheepish look on her face.

"So maybe I was little harsh on you this morning," Peyton started, never having been good at apologies. Never one to apologise much, but with Joe, she felt the need. "I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you."

"We're good. By now you'd think I'd have learnt to leave you alone when you're in a bad mood," Joe grinned.

"I'm not that bad," Peyton started to say, then started laughing, knowing how bad she could be when she was in a bad mood.

"What's had you in a bad mood, sunshine?" Jon asked curiously.

At that point, Peyton's phone started ringing. "My Step-sister," Peyton declared, seeing Lola was calling her again and handed her phone to Jon. "You talk to her."

"Hello?" A slightly confused Jon said to the person on the other end of the phone, Peyton literally having shoved the phone in his hand. All three members of the Shield giving Peyton intrigued looks.

"Who's this? Where's Peyton?" An equally confused Lola replied.

"It's Jon. She's not available right now. Anything I can help with?"

"Why do you have her phone? Are you that dumb wrestler that got her pregnant? You know…" Lola continued so quickly that Jon had no idea what she was actually saying.

"No, that would be Joe's baby she's having. I didn't catch the end of what you said, too much screeching. But you sound like you could do with a little fun…I could help with that. I got some special talents." Jon propositioning Lola had Peyton, Joe and Colby, who could only hear Jon's part of the conversation, laugh so hard they nearly fell of their chairs.

"No, I do not sell my body for money," Jon continued. "I'm just offering you a good time, you sound like you need to unwind a little. You know, they do call me the titty master." That was too much for Peyton who would have fallen off her chair if Joe hadn't of wrapped an arm around her waist briefly, keeping her upright.

"A restraining order? That's not necessary…wait is this one of those role-play things? Cos I'm down for that," Jon smirked. "No, I'm not mentally unstable. Uh-huh I'll tell her that."

"Your mental stability is questionable," Peyton teased, grinning. Jon's response was to stick his tongue at her. "Child."

"So, just so to clarify, you definitely don't want to hook up?" Jon passed Peyton her phone back a few seconds later. "She hung up on me," he announced, sounding slightly disappointed.

Joe, Colby and Peyton were all crying with laughter.

"She seriously needs to get laid," Jon declared. "She said to tell you that your friend, I think she meant me, is a mentally unstable sex-pest, and she's going to call you again later Also, something about sending you pictures of dresses for some party."

"That was awesome!" Peyton grinned, "So, who wants to answer the phone next time?"

* * *

**Don't we all wish Jon would answer the phone when we called someone ;) Let me know what you thought of the chapter!**


	12. Storms

**I love you guys so much with all your reviews! Can't believe we're almost at a 100 already :) So you guys really seemed to love Jon answering her phone ;) You're gonna see more of that throughout the story ;)**

* * *

"You ready, baby girl?" Joe asked Peyton as the doctor called them into the hospital room for Peyton's three month scan. There it was again, Peyton thought, Joe calling her baby girl. She had noticed he had done it a few times in the past week, since that first time when they had been wrestling in the hotel room. It always gave Peyton an odd feeling, something that she couldn't describe.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Let's do this."

The moment the doctor pointed to their baby on the monitor, Peyton and Joe both had massive grins on their faces. A smiling Peyton looked over at Joe, who was sat on the chair next to the bed. There it was again, that feeling she couldn't describe as she watched him smiling at screen, at their baby.

"Well, everything looks good. Your baby looks healthy," Dr Miller smiled at them. "Now, Peyton, how have you been feeling since being on the iron tablets? Have you been getting plenty of rest?" Dr Miller asked, refereeing to when she had been rushed to hospital after passing out at one of the arenas.

"Loads better, less dizzy and like I have more energy. Yeah, Joe's constantly moaning at me to take it easy," Peyton grinned.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. You're lucky to have such an attentive boyfriend, keep telling her not to overdo it, Joe," the doctor smiled.

"We're not together," Joe and Peyton both declared at the same time. Peyton, at that point, realising Joe had been holding her hand as they had been waiting to see their unborn baby on the monitor, quickly pulled her hand away.

"Sorry, my mistake. I just assumed," the doctor apologised.

Peyton chuckled. "Trust me, if you had seen us a month ago, you wouldn't have thought that. There was a point when we couldn't stand each other."

"A baby can change a lot of things between people," Doctor Miller. "Now, your due date is the 22nd September."

* * *

Driving back to the hotel before heading to the arena for Raw later that night, Peyton put her phone back in her bag, before looking at Joe. "I'm starving, let's stop for food. I'll even be kind enough to let you pay for it," she grinned.

Joe chuckled, "So kind of you to let me pay."

"I know, right? I'm like a saint or something," Peyton laughed, making Joe smile.

"Uh-huh, you're a saint alright," Joe grinned.

"Hey," Peyton hit his shoulder. "I'm not that bad! Plus, it's your baby that is currently craving pancakes, and Dr Miller did say you have to be nice to me," she smiled sweetly.

Walking into Ihop, Peyton smiled as she watched Joe interact with some young fans, signing autographs and taking pictures with them. She also noticed some of the women that were looking at him, blatantly undressing him with their eyes.

"So cute, you're just a big teddy bear really, aren't you?" Peyton said making reference to him with the young fans.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, for once I'm actually not. You're really good with the young fans. I don't know why you were so worried about being a dad, you're going to be great."

Sitting down at a table, Peyton smiled at Joe before talking. "So, I realised the other day, there's still loads we need to discuss when it comes to the baby."

Before Joe could answer, a waitress had come over to their table. "Hi, are you ready to order?" Though she was taking to both of them, the waitress' eyes never left Joe.

"Sure, I'll have some chocolate chip pancakes. Oh and some eggs and bacon," Peyton suddenly added, feeling really hungry.

"I'll take some eggs and bacon and some coffee, please," Joe smiled, oblivious to the waitress' flirting.

"You weren't joking about being hungry, were you?" Joe questioned when the waitress eventually left.

"I never joke about food."

"I'm pretty sure Colby would have a heart attack if he saw you eating those chocolate chip pancakes and the eggs and bacon. You know what he' like with his crossfit and super healthy eating."

"Yeah, I'm glad I never let him drag me to crossfit before I got pregnant. I like to exercise, but that just looks like hell."

"It's addictive," Joe replied.

Once again Joe was pretty oblivious to the waitress' flirting as she brought their food over to them, paying extra attention to Joe. "You let me know if you need anything else."

"He's a grown man, I'm sure he'll manage," Peyton retorted.

"Anyway, you were saying earlier about the baby," Joe prompted Peyton, not forgetting what she had said when they first arrived.

"Yes. Obviously the baby will be living with me, but with you being on the road five days a week, I'm guessing you'll want the baby with you on your days off?"

"Definitely. I'm glad that we can discuss this like adults now," Joe smiled. "I know sometimes things get crazy and I don't always get those two days off, or there'll be the times when I'm doing the overseas tours, but I want to see my child as much as possible."

"You will, and I was thinking when he/she is a bit older I can bring them on the road sometimes to see you."

Peyton rolled her eyes when the waitress once again made her way over to their table. She hadn't missed the blatant eye fucking she had been doing since they stepped into the place.

"Hi, is everything ok with you food?" she smiled at Joe.

"Food is wonderful, service not so great," Peyton answered for the both of them. Joe giving her a confused look. "Right, let's get this over with so we can finish our food and conversation without being constantly interrupted. Joe are you at all interested in our delightful waitress?"

Joe just looked even more confused. "Uh, no. Not that you're not a lovely person," Joe rambled.

"Right, now that that's been established, you can go tend to other customers."

As the waitress walked off, sensing it was a bad idea to argue with Peyton, Joe gave her an amused look. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes. She was pissing me off. Sadly, unlike you, I wasn't oblivious to her flirting and blatant eye fucking she was doing. She was only going to keep coming over."

"You make a good bodyguard," Joe grinned.

"Anyway, back to what we were talking about. Have you thought about what you're going to do after the baby's born? Work wise?"

"I'm not sure yet, I keep thinking about it. That week I spent down in the performance centre was really good, and I live in Tampa anyway. I need to discuss it with Stephanie at some point, whatever I decide."

* * *

"Ha-ha, wanna hear something really funny?" Peyton asked Nick as they sat in catering with Jon and Colby, Joe talking with the Usos.

"What? Swagger asked you out again?"

"Ew, no. Dr Miller thought me and Joe were together. I mean, seriously, can you imagine us together?" Peyton didn't see the look Jon and Colby shared.

"I can kinda see it. Anyway what made him think that?"

"Joe somehow ended up holding my hand during the appointment. Guess the doc put two and two together and got seven. It was funny anyway."

"What was funny?" Joe asked, joining them at the table.

"Dr Miller thinking we were together."

_Gettin born in the state of Mississippi. Papa was a copper and her momma was a hippie-_Dani California lyrics sounded around the room as Peyton's phone started ringing.

"Ugh stop calling me," Peyton said holding her phone and seeing Lola's name flash across the screen. "You're up, Colby," Peyton announced passing the phone to Colby. After Jon had spoken to Lola the week before, Peyton had decided the guys could take turns answering her phone when Lola called.

"Tammy's sex house, choose one of our girls to cater to all your fantasies," Colby grinned at the others as he spoke.

"Hello? Peyton? If this is the creepy sex pest again than you can fuck off!"

"I'm sorry, I don't think we'll have anything to suit your needs here."

"Just tell Peyton to ring me. This is getting fucking ridiculous!"

"Solid B for that, Colby," Peyton grinned after Colby handed her the phone back. "You're up next time, big guy," she smiled at Joe.

"So, Jon, come on. What's the story with you and Renee? Looks like a lot more than you just sleeping with her." Peyton asked Jon, changing the subject after Lola's phone call.

Jon said nothing, simply smirking at Peyton.

"He's not going to tell you anything," Joe announced. Having asked his friend himself lately, along with Colby. Jon was a private man.

"You're totally dating though, right?" Peyton tried again. "She's a good 'un, don't mess things up with her and hurt her."

"I'm not going to, she's special."

"I knew it!"

"You're a sneaky one, Sunshine," Jon smiled realising he had fallen for Peyton's trick.

"I can't believe you fell for that!"

"I can't believe we've been asking for weeks and nothing, you ask and two minutes later you know the answer," Colby pouted.

"I'm just that good," Peyton grinned.

* * *

Peyton jumped every time there was a loud bang from the thunder, she hated storms. She always had. Thunder scared her, especially as when she was alone. Like now. Normally, on the road, she'd been with Nick and they'd curl up and watch a film together and Nick would try to take her mind off the storm. But she couldn't do that tonight, he was doing a house show in a different city to her and the Shield. She knew she definitely wouldn't be able to sleep in the room on her own with the storm showing no signs off stopping anytime soon.

Jumping once again as there was another loud bang, Peyton grabbed her phone and card key and headed over to the Shield's hotel suite.

Knocking on the door, it wasn't long before Jon answered. "Alright, sunshine," he smiled.

"I was bored, figured we could all hang out and watch a film."

"Sure, sounds good. I was about to go see Renee, Colby and Joe will watch the film with you though." Jon smiled, moving out the way so Peyton could enter as he left to go see Renee.

"You alright?" Joe asked, seeing Peyton in their room.

"Yeah, was bored figured we could watch a film."

"Sound good," Joe smiled. "Wait, let me just answer this," Joe said, picking up his ringing phone.

"Hey man, you alright?" Joe spoke, a little surprised that Nick was calling him.

"Yeah, I'm good. I was just wondering if you'd do me a favour."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I need you to check in on Peyton for me, maybe get her to hang out with you and the guys for a bit."

"Sure, any particular reason why tonight?"

"I was just talking to Mike, he said there was a bad storm over there. She's going to kill me for telling you, but Peyton's really scared of storms. She hates thunder, always has. Normally, I'm with her, on the road, when there's a storm and we curl up, watch a film and I take her mind off it. Obviously, I'm in a different city to you tonight. So I need you to take her mind off it. I tried ringing her but her phone must be off."

"No problem, man."

"Cheers."

"Everything ok?" Peyton asked Joe as he put his phone down.

"Yeah, everything's good. So, you wanna watch a film, right?"

"Yeah, I was bored," Peyton couldn't help but jump as there was more thunder."

"You alright there?" Joe asked, smiling. Finding her fear of thunder funny. He definitely wasn't expecting that. Even funnier, was her trying to cover it up, which he found cute.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Looks like someone's a little scared of storms," Joe teased, he couldn't help it.

"No I'm not!"

"You sure about that?"

"Yep, I'm not scared-"Peyton didn't finish her sentence as she jumped once more at another loud bang.

Joe just gave her an amused grin.

"Fine. You win, idiot. I hate storms and I'm scared of thunder."

Joe smiled softly at her. "I know, that was Nick on the phone. Asking me to check in on you."

"Traitor. Stop laughing at me," Peyton glared at Joe when he started laughing. "Loads of people don't like storms."

"I'm sorry," Joe said as he stopped laughing. "It's just adorable how you tried hiding it. You're cute when you're not yelling at people."

As more lightening and banging struck, lighting up the hotel room making Peyton jump more, Joe walked over to her, pulling her into a warm embrace. "What do you wanna watch?" Joe asked softy, his arms still around Peyton.

Peyton didn't answer for a moment, burying her face into Joe's chest more as there was more thunder. She had to admit, he gave good hugs and he was really warm. She would probably easily fall asleep in his embrace if they were sitting or lying down. "I don't mind, whatever's on," she finally replied.

"Am I missing something?" Colby asked walking out of the bathroom and finding Joe with his arms wrapped around Peyton.

"Peyton's doesn't like storms so she's going to hang with us for a bit, watch a film."

"Wow just tell the whole world why don't you" Peyton said, looking at Joe.

"It's Colby, not the whole world."

"Aww, don't worry. Leighla doesn't like storms much either," Colby announced, talking about his girlfriend.

"Let's just watch a film," Peyton said, not wanting to talk about her fear of thunder anymore.

Flicking through the channels, they soon found a film to watch. Peyton ending up curled up next to Joe on his bed. He felt her jump a little every time there was any thunder.

Peyton had been right, half way through the film, curled up next to Joe, she fell asleep.

Turning off the tv after the film finished, Colby also have fallen asleep during the film, Joe couldn't help but smile down at a sleeping Peyton as more lightning struck and lit up the room; lit up her face.

Closing his eyes, Peyton still curled up next to him, it wasn't long before Joe was asleep himself.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	13. Kiss The Girl

**So this chapter would have been up a couple of days ago but I got distracted writing later bits of the story. It's up now though and it's the longest chapter yet...and there's smut. **

**I'm gonna stop talking now and let you read it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"So, my beautiful friend, did you miss me this weekend?" Nick asked, stepping into the office Peyton was working in that night for Raw. Having been doing the house shows in different cities to her at the weekend, this was the first time he had seen her since the recording of Smackdown the previous Tuesday.

"Oh, you've been gone?" Peyton grinned, "Can't say I really noticed…though, saying that, it has been a lot quieter around here."

"Ha, funny."

"You know I missed you, I always do; especially with the storm Saturday night. Which reminds me, I can't believe you told Joe I'm scared of thunder. I was perfectly happy with no one ever finding that out, now I've gotta deal with him and Jon teasing me."

"I was being a good friend, looking out for you. If you'd answered your phone, I wouldn't have had to call him," Nick replied sticking his tongue out. "So what did you and Joe end up doing anyway?"

"Same as I do when I'm with you and there's a storm," Peyton replied, her eyes on her laptop, continuing to type.

"Oh really? So you curled up next to Joe, hey? Is that all that happened?"

"Yep, we watched a film with Colby and I fell asleep. Like I said, same as when I'm with you."

"You fell asleep in bed next to Joe?"

Peyton finally looked up at Nick, one eyebrow arched. "Yes, I fell asleep in bed next to him watching a film. Why do you keep going on?"

"Really?" Now Nick arched a brow. "You slept in the same bed as the man who got you pregnant. The same man who you've been getting closer to the last few weeks. Anything you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, you've hit your head way too many times in the ring. There is nothing going on between me and Joe, we're friends who happen to be having a baby together. Its 2014, it's not that weird. Stop trying to make it something it's not."

"You're so oblivious to your own feelings, it's kinda sad," Nick said, tilting his head.

"You're actually crazy, or on drugs. Have you taken something, Nick?" Peyton asked, entirely serious.

"No I haven't. I'm just pointing out what you're in denial about. You wanna kiss Joe…you wanna hug him…you wanna love him," Nick started singing. Stopping when Peyton chucked a pen at him.

"No I don't. I don't have any feelings for Joe. Now, get outta here and let me do some work."

"Whatever you say," Nick said, walking out of the room.

* * *

"Nick, if you're here to sing more annoying songs and talk shit, you can fuck off," Peyton said, eyes never leaving her laptop.

"Not Nick and no intentions of singing," Joe smiled, walking into the office.

"Oh," Peyton looked up. She had been expecting Nick, he was normally the one always in the office she and the other writers worked from at the arenas. "Thought you were Nick. You ok?"

"Yeah, just thought I'd come see you for a bit. Make sure there's no big bangs that scared you," Joe teased her, grinning. Having spent the weekend, along with Jon once he found out, making jokes about Peyton's fear of storms.

"So funny. How long did it take you to come up with that one?" Joe just grinned.

"You know, sunshine, I never actually pictured you being scared of anything. But if asked, storms would have been one of the last things I said," Jon said, making his presence known as he joined Joe by the door. "So should we pencil you in for making visits to our hotel rooms every time there's a storm, plenty of films we can watch," Jon teased.

"Yeah, maybe we should make a list of films to watch, so we're prepared," Joe added, grinning. "Of course, none with big storms in, don't want the film scaring you. I'm guessing you're not a fan of The Perfect Storm?"

Getting tired of all the jokes Jon and Joe had chucked her way, Peyton decided to play her own joke on them. "You're so mean, picking on a hormonal pregnant woman," she said, sounding teary, looking at them sadly before looking down at the table.

Joe and Jon immediately felt guilty, Joe more so, thinking they'd really upset and made Peyton cry. "No, no, no, don't cry baby girl. We were just messing around," Joe said in a soothing voice, walking over to where Peyton sat. Jon just stood there, having no idea what to do with a crying woman, especially a pregnant one.

"I can't help being scared of thunder, you know? Now here I am crying on you, my emotions are just all over the place," Peyton continued, pretending to wipe tears away.

"Hey, it's fine, come here," Joe said, reaching where her desk was and a now standing Peyton was.

The horrified looks on Joe and Jon's face, especially how uncomfortable Jon looked, thinking they'd made Peyton cry, was too much for Peyton who started laughing. "Got ya," she managed to get out, laughing.

"That was not funny," a visibly more relaxed Joe exclaimed.

"Oh, I beg to differ. That was fucking hilarious, more so than your jokes. You should have seen your faces."

"You're hilarious, sunshine."

"Hey," Peyton held her hands up, "Don't be mean to pregnant women."

"Am I interrupting something here?" Randy asked walking in to the room, his eyes on Peyton. Peyton hadn't had any trouble from him or Kapoor since her uncle's visit, though she wasn't naïve enough to believe it was going to always be that way.

"Not at all; what can I help you with, Randal?"

"It's Randy. Your bodyguards don't need to stay for this," Randy replied, his eyes narrowed on Joe and Jon.

"I'll see you later guys. Now, what can I do for you, Randal?" Joe and Jon reluctantly left the room.

"I want you to take over writing my storylines and promos."

Peyton wasn't expecting that. David Kapoor had been in charge of Randy's storylines for as long as she could remember. Why did Randy suddenly want her taking over? "A-It doesn't work like that, I don't get to decide who I do and don't write for. B-Even if it did, I'm too busy working with Calloway, Lesnar and Heyman and the Shield. C-You really think I'd want to work closely with you?"

Randy clenched his jaw; this wasn't going how he expected. He was used to getting what he wanted, especially when it came to women. He knew Peyton was going to be a challenge, but he wasn't expecting her to be this much of a challenge. She was practically laughing in his face.

"I think this could be beneficial to both of us." Though he was mainly talking about their careers, Peyton didn't miss the way Randy's eyes roved up and down her body.

"Randal, let's be honest here. My career is doing good, really good. I'm working with some of the most talented people on the roster, as well as working with Mark Calloway on his Wrestlemania feud this year with Brock Lensnar. Not many people can say they've done that, Kapoor included. While your career is going, well, it's not really gone anywhere in the last few years has it? So cut the crap about this being beneficial for both of us."

"How far would you have got without your uncle's help? I guess that's what a lot of people are wondering," Randy said bluntly.

"That old chestnut," Peyton was wondering how long it would be until Randy brought that up. "Unlike you, I never got my job because of family connections. No one even knew who my uncle was until six months after I got the job, not that I need to explain myself to you. Now, if that's all, I've got work to be doing and I'm sure Kapoor is around somewhere waiting to discuss your promo tonight with you."

"I'll leave you to think things through. I'm sure you'll make the right choice." Walking out of the room, passing Joe and Jon who were stood down the corridor, not far from the room, Randy smirked at them.

"Not worth it," Jon said, grabbing Joe's arm. "Yet," he added. Wanting to find out what had happened from Peyton first.

"What was that about?" Joe asked, walking back into the room with Jon.

"Nothing important. No need for you two to go all caveman."

"I beg to differ," Joe grumbled. "I don't trust that guy."

"Trust me, Joe. I'm fine, I handled it, he was just talking crap. Now leave it," Peyton said, walking over to the printer.

"Maybe I'm fed up of him talking crap, thinking he's better than everyone else."

"Stop listening to him then, don't let him get to you. You're a big boy, stay away from him."

"You need to start taking this more seriously, Pey. You're carrying my child, I don't want people, him, stressing you out. It's not good for the baby."

Peyton spun around, "The only person stressing me out right now is YOU. I know how to handle people like Randy fucking Orton. I've handled worse. I can deal with this. Now, you two need to leave, I've got a meeting with actual adults who don't get on my nerves." Peyton shot back, she got that Joe was just trying to look after her, but his wrapping her in cotton wall was starting to get on her nerves. She was an adult and she could deal with Randy Orton. Not to mention, she hadn't had coffee in days, drinking it a LOT less since finding out she was pregnant. And coffee had always been her friend.

Joe, not in the best of moods since Randy's appearance, stalked out of the room with Jon following behind him.

Five minutes later, Heyman showed up with Brock.

"Peyton, how are we today?" Heyman asked, sitting down. "What magic have you got planned for us tonight?" A close friend of Punk's, Heyman had seen how talented Peyton was when she wrote the love triangle between Punk, AJ Lee and Daniel Bryan. He had been impressed with her since then, watching how she worked ever since. He liked the way she worked, her attitude and refusal to back down in fights. He had been particularly impressed so far, working with her on Brock and Taker's 'Mania feud.

"You're cutting a promo, Paul. I'll go through it all though when Mark gets here." Paul noticed how Peyton seemed more tense than usual, not answering his first question. He wondered how this meeting was going to go.

"I'm here," Mark announced his arrival, sitting down.

Despite his onscreen persona, Mark Calloway was one of the most chilled out men Peyton had ever met. Unless annoyed, he generally kept to himself when in the arena, much like Brock. Brock was one of the friendliest guys backstage, unless aggravated. Then he literally became the beast and very few people could calm him down. That being said, it wasn't always the easiest thing, selling them on an idea for a promo, many writers had found out over the years. Not being one to back down though, Peyton had found herself arguing with them a few times. However, this made both men respect her more. They were used to writers just going along with whatever they told them they wanted to do in the ring, never disagreeing with them. Peyton was a nice change.

"So Paul, you're going to be cutting a promo tonight, as Brock's advocate. Here's what you'll be saying," Peyton handed him the script. "Mark, tomorrow on Main Event, you're going to come out, during another of Paul's promo's-Paul, that Promo is on the next page-man handle Paul a little and give him a message to deliver to Brock."

"So, I won't be making an appearance this week?" Brock asked.

"No, I don't want too much happening between you and Mark til the actual night. I really want to build this up, have the audience on the edge of their seats wondering if you'll come out or not. So far, the fans really love Heyman being your advocate." Peyton looked at Paul, smiling. "We could give you a mic, have you speaking out there for 3o minutes and the fans would love it, you're great at enticing them."

"So you don't even want me standing next to Paul as he cuts the promo tonight?"

"No Brock, this will work better if Paul's alone. I want the fans wondering if, with Paul out there alone, 'Taker will come out."

"I guess I gotta trust you, boss lady," Brock replied, slightly irritated that he wasn't going to have any air time tonight or on Main Event. He had come to trust Peyton's judgement though and, to Peyton's amusement, had taken to referring to her as boss lady.

"I haven't let you down yet, big guy," Peyton smiled.

"I like it," Paul smiled, having read through his promos for that week. "There are a couple of bits I want to tweak though."

"Ooh don't know about that," Peyton joked. "I mean I spent hours slaving away writing that and you just wanna rip it all apart," Peyton feigned hurt.

"Very cute. For a moment you had been convinced you were a sweet little woman there and not the devil," Heyman retorted, playfully. "You know, if you ever decided to follow in your uncle's footsteps and wrestle, you'd make one hell of a Heyman girl."

"If I was a Heyman girl, we'd totally take over this company," Peyton grinned. "Now, what's the bits you wanna tweak? What aren't you sure on?"

* * *

"This is fucking bullshit! She's pissed at me for trying to look out for her," Joe exclaimed in catering, still pissed off at what had happened earlier with Peyton.

"What've I missed?" Colby asked, sitting down at the table, wondering why Joe was so pissed.

"5'7, long brunette hair, stubborn as hell, goes by Peyton?" Nick said, joining them, guessing something had happened with Peyton.

"That's the one," Joe grumbled. "God help anyone trying to look out for her."

"She's independent, always has been, you know why that is too. What actually happened?"

"Randy Orton. He wanted to speak to her before, referred to Jon and me as her bodyguards as he told us we weren't needed. Came out five minutes later smirking. Asked Peyton after what happened. All she said was nothing important and she had handled it. That wasn't good enough for me, I don't want that asshole stressing her and the baby out. But of course, I'm in the wrong and the one getting on her nerves."

"I get it, man, wanting to look out for Pey; especially with her being pregnant. But you gotta remember, she's one tough, stubborn as hell woman. She can look after herself when it comes to people like Orton. Plus, knowing her she's probably cranky at the lack of coffee she's had lately."

"And she's gotta remember that I'm not the sort of person to let some jackass like Orton treat people the people I care about like trash," Joe started, not noticing the looks Colby and Nick were giving him. "I'm fed up of his games and comments."

"And you need to remember that I'm not some damsel in distress who needs you going all caveman every time someone like Orton speaks to me," Peyton retorted, standing behind Joe.

Joe immediately stood up at hearing Peyton, his eyes only on her. "I didn't go all caveman. I just wanted to know what he was talking to you about, why he came out smirking. He's up to something."

Peyton rolled her eyes, not backing down. "Such an idiot. He came out smirking because he knew it would get to you, and it did. As for what we discussed, that has literally nothing to do with you. Get over it."

Joe stepped closer to Peyton, "You're carrying my child; him stressing you out has everything to do with me. Why are you being so secretive?"

Peyton couldn't believe she was about to defend Randy, but Joe just didn't seem to be getting the point. "Randy didn't stress me out, YOU'RE the one stressing me out. I'm not being secretive I just don't see the need to tell you about a conversation that had nothing to do with you, so stop acting like a controlling jackass. I thought we were past your jackass stage?"

Joe's body tensed as he stood there arguing with Peyton, the anger and frustration clearly visible. "Really? You're going to chuck that back in my face? Yes, I was a jackass in the past but I thought we had moved on from that, apparently I was wrong."

For a minute, Joe and Peyton just stood there staring at each other, intently. Colby, Jon and Nick weren't sure if they were about to kiss each other or kill each other. The tension was thick in the air.

Finally Joe spoke, he just didn't say the best thing to a pregnant Peyton. "You know what, we're clearly not getting anywhere here. I'm tired and you're hormonal and cranky from lack of coffee, let's discuss this another time."

Peyton saw red at that point, not appreciating the hormonal comment. Joe was really going to bring her hormones into this? "No," she said picking up and unscrewing Jon's bottle of Gatorade, "You're just a massive jackass," she finished, tipping the liquid over Joe's head-glad she was wearing 6in heels so she could easily reach, Joe only having a few inches on her with the heels. Stunning everyone at the table and in catering, Joe included, before walking off.

"Oh my god," Colby finally said, breaking everyone's stunned silence. Shocked that Peyton had actually done that.

"That was actually fucking hilarious."

"Not the first time I've seen her do something like that," Nick added.

Joe just stood there, using his hands to wipe his face. "I'm going to go shower. I'll see you before our match," he finally said, walking off out of catering.

* * *

"So, we're tuning face tonight," Colby said breaking the silence as he stood in gorilla with Jon and Joe.

"Yeah," Joe mumbled, not really listening, his eyes on Peyton who was talking to Kane nearby. The first time he'd seen her since the earlier incident in Catering.

Peyton could feel eyes on her, looking up she saw Joe was staring at her. She didn't feel guilty for pouring the drink over him, he deserved it as far as she was concerned.

"So, you all know what you're doing tonight. Any questions?" she asked, walking over with Kane to where the Shield were stood.

"Plan on pouring any more drinks over me?"

"Plan on being a jerk anymore?"

"So maybe I overreacted about everything with Randy. I still don't trust the guy though," Joe replied.

"You think I do? You gotta trust me though. If it was something I felt you needed to know about, I would have told you. But it wasn't. You have to remember that people like him like to play games, don't fall for them or let him get to you."

"Don't go too hard on me out there," Kane said interrupting the pair, about to head out to the ring. "I'm not getting any younger."

* * *

Later that night, stood with Brock, Peyton watched Heyman deliver his promo. She loved watching him speak. Even if she had written most of what he said, the way he delivered his promos always enticed her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen- Texans- my name is Paul Heyman and I am the advocate for the beast incarnate, BROCK LESNAR. I came here tonight to illustrate the point that the Undertaker's last several Wrestlemania victories have been against challengers the Phenom has barely survived. It is against those very same challengers that my client Brock Lesnar has proven his dominance, those very same opponents have been victimised and manhandled and conquered by Brock Lesnar. I present to you, ladies and gentlemen, this footage without embellishment or exaggeration. For it is this footage that will provide indisputable that my testimony before you tonight shall remain uncontroverted." Heyman paused as the footage played on the titan.

"I know it's an uncomfortable truth, but the Undertaker's streak will be conquered by Brock Lesnar. On April 6th 2014 at Wrestlemania, the Undertaker and the Undertaker's streak shall rest in peace."

* * *

"I love you baby…and if it's quite alright…I need you baby…You're just too good to be true…can't take my eyes off of you…you'd be like heaven to touch…I wanna hold you so much…"

Peyton woke up, looking to see what time it was. She could definitely hear a very drunk Jon singing, very off key, I love You Baby and someone else bumping into what sounded like a door. So the guys were back and not in the best state from the sounds of it. After the taping of Smackdown, Nick and the Shield had decided to have a guy's night out. Peyton had been all for it, wanting Nick and the Shield members, especially Joe, to get on. Though things had been better between Nick and Joe lately, she knew a night out would do them good. They could get to know each other better and, she was hoping, become good friends.

Getting out of bed, she walked over to the door, opening it. Nick was standing there, with his key card in hand, a drunk grin on his face. Further down the corridor she could see and hear a drunk Jon singing to Renee, who was stood next to him and was pretty drunk herself.

"Peyton," Nick said in a sing song voice. "Our saviour; what would we do without you?"

"You're really drunk, all of you by the looks of it. Joe, Colby-need some help getting to your room?"

No-no," Nick slurred. "These beautiful men are staying with us tonight, while Jon sexes his lady up in their room."

Peyton tried not to laugh at what Nick had said, also wondering where everyone was going to sleep. "Right, well let's get everyone in then," Peyton replied, moving and helping a very Nick drunk in; Joe and Colby just about managing to walk into the room without falling over.

"These guys are soooo cool, Pey," Nick declared, dropping onto the couch. "I don't know why we've never had a night out before. They're so much fun! I'm now the fourth member of the Shield, cool right?"

"Nah, you're the man! That woman at the bar was so into you." Joe announced, drunkenly fist bumping Nick.

"She was hot. You should have seen him, Pey," Colby said, involving himself in the conversation. "He's such a Casanova. All the women love him...it's like magic."

"Nooo, they all love Joe and that beautiful hair," Nick slurred. "You're still my best friend though, Peyton," Nick added, looking at Peyton.

"I know sweetie, you too."

"Right, drink some water and then time to sleep," Peyton declared, passing them all bottles of water from the mini fridge. "Nick, you can share my bed, Colby can have yours. Joe, you alright with the couch?" Joe just gave her a toothy grin.

After helping Colby into Nick's bed, making sure both him and Joe slept on their sides. Peyton finally got her bed, Nick lying on his side next to her.

* * *

Joe felt like a bull was trampling over his head, his throat dry. Opening his eyes, the morning light was overpowering. Normally he would have closed his eyes, but something, or someone caught his eye. Peyton was there, bent over, doing yoga. Joe couldn't take his eyes off of her, her body.

Wearing yoga yants and a pink sports bra, currently bent over doing the reclining hand to big toe pose, Joe had a good view of her defined ass and a reminder of how flexible she was. Watching her, his mouth suddenly felt drier.

"Ugh my head hurts," Nick exclaimed walking into the sitting room.

"Ahh poor baby, so what you're saying is you want me to play really loud music?" Peyton teased, standing up straight.

"What even happened last night?"

"How did I end up here?" Joe asked, alerting the others to the fact that he was up. Distracted by watching Peyton, he hadn't even questioned why he was in their room and not his room with Colby and Jon.

"As Nick put it last night: 'these beautiful men are staying with us tonight, while Jon sexes his lady up in their room.'"

"I said that?"

"Uh-huh, you all said some good stuff. Short version, you all think each other is amazing and is 'the man'," Peyton said using air quotes. "You really bonded."

"Was someone singing I love You Baby last night?" Colby asked, joining the others in the sitting room.

"Jon to Renee," Peyton answered.

"Anyway Joe, we need to leave soon if we're going to get to your parents on time."

* * *

Driving from Montgomery, Alabama to Pensacola wasn't too bad, with Peyton doing the driving, her and Joe talking about what he remembered from the night before. Pattie and Sika had invited Peyton and Joe over for their days off, Joe's sister Vanessa, the one Peyton hadn't yet met was also going to be there with her kids-Luca and Abbie.

Despite her outward appearance, Peyton was pretty nervous on the inside. Joe's parents were so different to her own; so attentive and caring. The couple of times she had seen them; after she had been in hospital and when they had been at a recent show, they always made her feel so welcome, like part of the family. Peyton wasn't used to that. She almost felt like she had something to prove to them, especially considering she was carrying their grandchild. She was also wondering what Joe's other sister was like, if they would get on. What the sister had heard about her?

Joe smiled walking into the kitchen and watching Peyton and his sister talking like they had been friends for years. Upon arriving, the two had hit it straight off; both teasing Joe about his hangover.

"You actually poured the whole bottle over him? I wish I had been there to see that," Vanessa chuckled.

"Oh no, she didn't just pour the bottle over me, she did it in catering in front of people. I had Ryder and Miz making jokes all night."

"You deserved it," Peyton shrugged.

"Yeah, little tip brother, never call a woman, pregnant or not, hormonal."

"You just like to pick on me," Joe pouted. "There was the time you and Nick pushed me into the pool, the times you've hit me with scripts, chucking Gatorade over me. What's next?"

"Now that would be telling," Peyton grinned.

"Joe, you said you were going to get Peyton but you're just talking to her and mom." Luca exclaimed, walking into the kitchen, his little sister by his side. "We want to watch the film."

"What's your favourite Disney film, Peyton?" Abbie asked, walking over to Peyton.

"I don't really have a favourite, I've not seen many," Peyton revealed, making both Luca and Abbie gasp. Both avid Disney fans.

"Which ones have you seen?" Luca enquired.

"Erm, Peter Pan and Lion King."

"You've never seen the Little Mermaid or Beauty and the Beast or Aladdin?" Abbie started rattling different Disney films off, Peyton shaking her head at each one.

"We need to change this," Luca declared. "Which one do you think we should start with first, Uncle Joe?"

"Definitely Aladdin."

Four hours later and Peyton was still sat in the den watching Disney films, Luca and Abbie sat between her and Joe on the couch. Peyton smiled as she looked down at Abbie sat down next to her singing along to Under the Sea as they started watching The Little Mermaid. The five year old was so cute, Peyton thought to herself.

* * *

"Today's been nice, I'm glad we came," Peyton smiled. Sitting next to Joe on the couch, Vanesa putting Luca and Abbie to bed. Everyone staying at Pattie and Sika's that night.

"It was good. I can't believe you had only seen two Disney films before today."

"Well my parents weren't exactly the Disney film watching type."

"I think Abbie and Luca have taken it upon themselves to make sure you see them all."

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to have Disney songs stuck in my head for the next month. I've got that Kiss the Girl stuck in my head now."

"Ha, is that a request? Want me to kiss you, hey?"

"No you little pervert," Peyton laughed, smacking Joe's shoulder.

"Just checking," Joe smirked.

"Like you were checking out my ass this morning when I was doing my yoga?"

"You noticed that?"

"You weren't that subtle."

"What can I say? All that yoga and the gym visits have really paid off." Joe said, him and Peyton moving closer together on the couch.

"Is that so?" Peyton said, huskily.

_Gettin born in the state of Mississippi. Papa was a copper and her momma was a hippie_

The pair jumped apart when Peyton's phone started going off. "Ugh and now it's my mom calling me. You're up, Joe," Peyton said handing Joe her phone.

"I'm sorry Peyton cannot come to the phone right now, she's extremely busy having the most mind-blowing sex of her life. Please leave your message after the beep. That's after the beep and not Peyton's moans and screaming as she has an earth shattering orgasm. She's loud, I know; I'm that talented, I know."

Peyton was crying with laughter listening to Joe speak, not giving her mom a chance to say anything before ending the call and passing Peyton her phone back.

"And we have a winner," Peyton just about managed to say before laughing again. Calming down a few minutes later, she spoke again. "So you're just that talented are you?"

"You know how talented I can be," Joe replied, his eyes locked on Peyton's.

"I don't think I entirely remember."

"Maybe we should change that," Joe's voice was husky, sending shivers down Peyton's spine.

Suddenly remembering Peyton of what Nick had said to her the other day in her office. "You're the worst, stop messing around. I'm going to go have a shower, night." Peyton quickly said, playing everything off as a joke before leaving the room. She didn't want things to be awkward. Damn Nick for getting stupid ideas stuck in her head, she thought.

Stood under the hot shower spays, Peyton couldn't believe what had happened downstairs with Joe. How close she had come to kissing him; where had that come from? Had he been joking or would he have kissed her? Had Nick been right? Had something changed between them? Stood there now she was plagued with the memory from her night with Joe.

_Peyton could feel herself getting more aroused as Joe pushed her into the wall, whispering seductively in her ear as he kissed up her neck and along her jaw. His hands making quick work of undressing her, sliding the straps off her maroon Harper wrap bodycon dress of her shoulders, pushing the rest of the dress down until it dropped to the floor._

_Peyton stood there in her strapless black bra and thong as Joe ran his hands up and down her body, kissing along her collar bone. Suddenly pushing him back, Peyton gave Joe a sultry look. "You're wearing too many clothes," she declared before ripping open his shirt, the buttons bouncing off his white shirt in different directions. "Whoops," Peyton gave him an innocent look, biting down on her lip._

_Joe couldn't take anymore of her teasing, suddenly chucking her over his shoulder, making his way to the king size bed and chucking her down on it. As he hovered over her on the bed kissing along her jaw, Peyton flipped them over, straddling Joe. Kissing down his throat, she bit into his collar bone, making Joe hiss, before she continued down his chest, her teeth grazing over both of his nipples. Guttural groans emanating from Joe._

_Reaching his black dress pants, Peyton made quick work of getting rid of them along with his boxers; his erection springing free. Peyton licked her lips, turning Joe on more if that was possible, before licking pre cum from the tip of his erection. Joe's hips bucked forward as Peyton swirled her tongue over the head of his cock. Joe moaned loudly, stopping himself from grabbing Peyton's hair as she took him into her mouth inch by inch. As her head bobbed up and down on his length, it wasn't long before Joe felt himself getting close. His undoing came when Peyton grazed her teeth up his length._

"_Fuck," Joe exclaimed as he came in Peyton's mouth. "You're turn," he smirked a couple of minutes later, flipping them over and quickly removing Peyton's bra before talking one of her pert nipples in his mouth. Swirling his tongue over the bud, giving both nipples the same treatment before releasing her nipple with a pop and working his way down her toned stomach. He soon came to the top of her lace thong, using his teeth to slide it down her legs._

_After all the teasing, Peyton arched her back as Joe ran his tongue up her slit. Grazing her clit with his teeth before sucking the sensitive nub into his mouth. With his arm across her stomach holding her down, Joe lapped at Peyton's clit, eliciting mewls from her. Even more so when he suddenly pushed two fingers into her, soon finding her g spot. Peyton soon came, screaming Joe's name._

_Watching Joe lick her juices from his fingers, Peyton couldn't hold back anymore._

"_I need you now. Fuck me, please," she begged._

_Taking his hard again cock in his hand, Joe ran the head of his cock up Peyton's slit._

"_Stop fucking teasing me."_

_Unable to hold back anymore, Joe plunged completely into Peyton, both groaning at the contact. Giving her a minute to get accustomed to his size, waiting until she wrapped her legs around his waist and started moving under him, Joe moved began himself in and out of her._

_Peyton dug her feet into his ass, pushing him deeper into her. "Faster," she moaned._

_Pulling out of her, Joe suddenly flipped Peyton over so she was on all fours. Gripping her hip with one hand and his cock in his other, he plunged back into her. Penetrating her deeper in the new position._

"_Oh god, fuck yes!" Peyton exclaimed. "I'm so close, Joe."_

_Joe moved one of his hands from her hips around them, rubbing her clit furiously as he pistoned in and out of her, his pelvis smashing into her ass. He could feel himself getting close._

"_Fuck, fuck, I'm going to cum," was all Peyton could shout out before her orgasm washed over her, covering Joe's cock in her juices._

_Peyton set Joe off as her muscles clenched around his cock, milking him as he continued to thrust into Peyton. "Fuck, Peyton," Joe growled out as he came inside her._

_Both of them clasping onto the bed, covered in sweat, Joe being careful not to crush her._

* * *

"So I really hope you can make it, Peyton. It'll be a really good opportunity for you to meet more of the family too," Patricia smiled, talking to Peyton about her and Sika's fortieth wedding anniversary party.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be working that day. I would love to come," Peyton smiled. Out to lunch with Joe and his parents before she and Joe headed back on the road the following day.

"Which reminds me Joe, we were thinking of inviting Carla too. She's been friends with the family so long. Of course, if that's going to be a problem for you, we won't."

"its fine, mom. We're all adults and things didn't end particularly badly between us so there's not going to be any shouting matches or anything."

"As long as you're sure."

"I am, it's your day."

Pattie smiled," Now that's settled, lets order."

"Thank god, I'm so hungry," Peyton declared making everyone laugh.

Half way through their lunch, Joe noticed a frown suddenly appear on Peyton's face. "What's wrong, baby girl?"

"My mom and Lola are over there," Peyton replied. Joe followed her eyes, soon spotting the two women Peyton was looking at who looked like they had also spotted Peyton.

"So you can't take five minutes to answer one of my calls but you've got time to have lunch with your boyfriend and his family," Debbie said in an accusing tone, standing in front of their table, her eyes on Peyton.

"He's not my boyfriend. What are you doing in Pensacola anyway?" Peyton didn't feel the need to explain who Joe was, it's not like her mom would care anyway.

"Jackson's here on business, so we thought we'd make a vacation of it."

"Cute. Congratulations though, on holiday and you remembered the step-daughter. Is it only your own actual child you leave at home when you're on holiday?"

Debbie chose to ignore that comment. "Considering you've had different people answer your phone, I'll ask you now as you're actually here. Will you be staying with Jackson and me or in a hotel for my birthday? Are you arriving the day before or day of my party? I was hoping before, gives us time to go to the salon, your hair needs some work."

Sitting there watching Peyton talk with her mom, Joe and his parents couldn't believe the way Debbie was talking to her daughter. It was one thing hearing about Peyton's relationship with her mom, another actually witnessing them together.

"Neither. I won't be attending, I'm working the whole weekend. Not that you'll miss me too much."

"You talk all this shit about your mom never being there for you, but when do you ever make an effort with her? You can't even be bothered with her birthday," Lola said harshly.

"Finally someone sees it from my point of few," Debbie said with righteous indignation.

Peyton chuckled darkly. "Really? You want to go there? I think you two might be the most self-important, ostentatious- you can google the meaning later, Lola- people I've ever met. I spent the first thirteen years of my life making an effort, and got fuck all in return. Not one, 'I'm proud of you, Peyton'. Or 'well done, Peyton.' No, it's always been about you, mother. You wonder why I moved in with Roddy when I was thirteen, after you left me home alone for a month. And it wasn't the first time, was it? I mean, if Michelle had never have called you when you got back would you even have known I was gone? As for your birthday, my job is more important than going to some party that you only want me at so you can parade me around like you actually give a shit about me, trying to one up some lady you don't even like. And I'm selfish?"

"You're more like your father than you realise, Peyton. You're both good at running off and blaming everything on me, not seeing the faults you have. How hard it is to be around you," Debbie spat out viciously.

That hit Peyton hard. Harder than everything her mom had ever said to her. "I'm done with you. Don't try calling or visiting me ever again." Peyton said, her voice void of any emotion. "Go, we were in the middle of something here before you interrupted."

Joe's attention was immediately on Peyton, his arm going around her, pulling her into his side. "Hey baby girl, you okay? Do you want to go?"

"I really want dessert. I'm thinking cheesecake," Peyton said, choosing to pretend nothing had happened, shrugging out of Joe's embrace.

"Pey," Joe said softy.

"What dessert are you having? Bear in mind, I'll probably steal half of yours too."

As the others discussed what they were going to have for dessert, telling the waitress when she came over, realising Peyton wasn't ready to talk about what had just happened. Peyton took her phone out, texting Roddy. Telling him she would skype him and Michelle later, that's when she would talk about it. Talk about everything that had happened lately.

* * *

**Poor Peyton. Will her mom stay away though?**

**So, would Joe and Peyton have kisses if the mom hadn't of called?**

**Let me know what you think :)**


	14. Fooled Around And Fell In Love

**Back again with another chapter for you awesome people! Massive thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

* * *

Stressed didn't cover what Peyton was feeling. With Wrestlemania just over two weeks away, the work was really starting to pile up. Peyton was still working on scripts for the Shield and the Taker/Brock feud for the last two Raw's before the big night, along with constant creative meetings with everyone for the big night in general and the first Raw following Wrestlemania. While the talent would have a few extra days of this week-Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday-before everyone had to be in New Orleans on Monday ready for the last Raw and Smackdown before Wrestlemania. Their week also filled with media, signings and the Hall of Fame ceremony, Peyton only had the Friday and Saturday; Saturday being Joe's parents party- off. The rest of her time was filled with meetings and making sure everything was perfect for the big night. Wrestlemania was the biggest event of the year for WWE and that meant the writers had a schedule as hectic as the talent, if not more so, making last minute changes and making sure everything ran smoothly. Just to add to everything, Stephanie had called to inform her she was in charge of the house show that night as Stephanie and Paul wouldn't be there. Instead, they would be at home with their youngest daughter who had broken her arm. That meant even more work for Peyton.

Peyton's headache was growing as she shifted through pieces of paper on her desk, trying to find the fax Stephanie had sent her earlier that day with details regarding changes to the house show that night.

Finding it, she was once again leaving the office, in search of the talent she needed to talk to. Of course it was never that simple, as soon as she walked into catering knowing that's where most of the talent could be found, it seemed that everyone wanted to speak to her and all at once.

Spotting Natalya sat talking to Cameron, she headed over. "Nattie glad I found you. There's been a change to tonight's schedule, it will now be AJ vs Naomi."

Turning around she almost bumped right into Colby, who had a script in his hand.

"Reading through the script, I wrote down some things that I thought really added to it. Obviously you have final say though," Colby said handing her the script.

Before Peyton had a chance to reply, Natalya was standing in front of her. "What do you mean there's been a change? I'm ready to go out, we've discussed spots."

"Now it's AJ vs Naomi. Changes happen all the time, you know this." Peyton replied whilst reading through the changes Colby had proposed.

To add to Peyton's already stressful day, Jack Swagger and Layla both appeared, asking if Peyton had done anything about the conversations they'd had with her earlier that day. As everyone seemed to be speaking or waiting for a response from her, Peyton counted to ten in her head. Her patience was really starting to run out.

* * *

Sat at a table with his parents- who had decided to fly back with Joe and Peyton and attend the house show that night after Joe and Peyton's visit- Joe watched Peyton with a smile on his face.

"Shouldn't someone go over and help her out over there?" Patricia questioned.

"Nah, she's got this. You just wait," Joe smiled.

"Yeah, she can handle this. Plus, Colby's over there if need be," Jon added.

"I guess you're right, she's been handling things well today so far. Plus we've seen how strong willed she is," Patricia relented. She'd grown fond of Peyton, her head strong nature. Though she also saw a vulnerability to Peyton that occasionally slipped through her strong personality, like with her mom the day before. Patricia hadn't missed the sadness in Peyton's eyes or her refusal to talk about it.

"OKAY I GET IT!" Peyton raised her voice, holding a hand up, silencing the group in front of her. "You all have something to say or are expecting a million and one answers from me, I know. Swagger, there's a reason we don't really let you on the mic, letting Zeb talk instead. Simply put-you're not that good at it, the crowd don't connect with you like they do Zeb. He gets a response from them, you don't," Peyton said as she scribbled things on the script Colby had given her. "Natalya, you can't just pick and choose your matches. That's not up to you. Don't think because Steph's not here tonight that's going to change, it's done. You're not in a match tonight, end of." Peyton rolled her eyes as Natalya walked off, muttering something about it all being ridiculous.

"Layla, I've spoken to Steph about your idea and she likes it. She'll discuss that with you further when she's back. And Colby, I've made some change but overall you wrote some really good stuff down for the promo. Here," she handed him back the script. "Now, if anyone else needs me, I'll be drinking coffee in my office in peace. No comments Joe, I've not had any in over a week," Peyton said, walking past Joe as she went to leave catering.

"No," Joe said, gently grabbing her forearm. "You're going to sit down and eat something."

"I've got work to be doing, I don't have time."

"Make time, you're eating. You're pregnant you can't be skipping meals."

"I'll take something back with me. Happy?"

"No. You're going to sit down here and eat something, properly."

"Did you just tell me what I'm going to do?" Peyton asked, amused with an arched brow. Apart from Stephanie, no one ever told her what to do.

"You bet I did. You don't get to win every little battle, baby girl. Now sit down and eat," Joe ordered.

"Or what?" Peyton asked, amused to see where this would go. Joe's parents and Jon watching, also amused.

"This," Joe said pulling Peyton to sit on his lap. "Now eat this sandwich and apple," he added, passing her the food he had been planning to take to her office.

"So demanding. Do I have to stay on your lap or can I sit on my own chair?"

"You can sit on your own chair, no leaving til you finish eating though."

"Yes, sir."

"What am I missing here?" Nick asked, seeing Peyton sat on Joe's lap. He's be talking to her about that later.

"Joe grew a pair and told me I wasn't going anywhere until I ate something."

"Someone actually told you how it was and you didn't punch them?"

"I know, weird, right? Maybe pregnancy has mellowed me out."

"I wouldn't say you've mellowed out, sunshine."

"Really, Jon? How would you describe me then?" Peyton asked, moving off Joe's lap. If she didn't she would have stayed there for the rest of the night, she already had to stop herself from leaning back against him. Every time she was close to him, she remembered what Nick had said.

Jon smirked, "Like someone you don't want to piss off if you value your life, or if you're a guy, your dick."

"Really man," Joe said. "My parents are here you know."

Pattie and Sika laughed. "Don't stop on our account, Jon. We lived through your partying and bringing new girls home all the time stage in college, Joe. Anyway, we're used to Jon just saying what comes to mind."

"That doesn't surprise me," Peyton grinned. "Such a player and so confident about yourself. Has much changed since college?" She teased.

"Hey, I was with Carla for five years. I can do relationships. I bet you had plenty of relationships in college, most people do."

"Sorry to disappoint, only one in college."

"What happened?"

"We were together two years and then I found out he was sleeping with his best friend's girlfriend. That was a fun time."

"Moving onto a slightly happier topic, I'm thinking of proposing to Leighla."

"Congrats, man. About time. How long have you been together now?"

"Six years, I think its about time I put a ring on her finger," Colby grinned.

"I'm happy for you, man," Jon congratulated his friend.

"That's so sweet. Leighla's such a sweet girl." Patricia said, having met Colby's girlfriend before.

"I was kinding of hoping you could help me out, Pey. I want this to be perfect; could do with a woman's touch."

"I'm probably the last person you should be asking, I don't really believe in the whole marriage thing. I wouldn't know where to start."

"You don't believe in marriage?" Joe asked, shocked.

"She doesn't even really do rom coms. This," Nick pointed to Peyton,"is the girl who likes to watch Bones and the Walking Dead while eating. I don't think she could even tell you the main characters' name in The Notebook. "

"That's disgusting," Colby declared."You eat watching those shows?"

"What," Peyton shrugged. "Normally by the time I'm watching them I'm also having dinner. I'm not a squeamish person."

"You really don't believe in marriage?" Joe asked, not entirely sure why that bothered him so much.

"My mom's been married four times, mainly all for money. Never really set a good example for me of what a happy marriage was. Even Roddy and Michelle have had problems in the past. Why go through all that hassle for a piece of paper and a marriage that's probably going to end in divorce?"

"I don't think that's quite what Colby wanted to hear," Nick pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure you and Leighla will be fine; you seem really happy together. Just because marriage isnt for me, doesn't mean it isn't right for you."

After finshing her food and talking more about the Pattie and Sika's party which was the following weekend, Joe finally let Peyton get back to work.

* * *

"Fuck! No this isn't happening," Peyton said out loud, dropping onto her bed.

"What's going on?" Nick asked, joining Peyton on her bed.

"I don't have Friday off anymore and I might not have Saturday off either. Vince has called a massive meeting on the Friday in Stanford, a big meeting. You know what his big meetings are like."

"Sounds like fun." Nick replied, not getting why it was such a problem for Peyton.

"Pattie and Sika's party is Saturday, Nick."

"Oh, yeah that sucks. Guess you're gonna have to tell Joe."

"No shit."

"What are you more annoyed at: missing the party or feeling like you're letting Joe down?"

"What?"

"Is it missing the party itself or or being able to spend time with Joe that bothers you more?"

"I see Joe all the time, Nick. I told Pattie and Sika I'd be there." This meeting isnt even starting ti 3pm on Friday, god knows how long it will take. I don't want to be in a headache inducing meeting on Saturday instead of this party."

"You looked pretty cosy with Joe earlier, almost like a couple."

"You need to stop with all this crap about me and Joe having feelings for each other. It's getting in my head and making things weird," Peyton admitted.

"Making things weird how? Did something happen at his parents?"

"What? No," Peyton answered a little too quickly.

"It's ok, you know, if you do have feelings for him. I've seen you two together, you're perfect for each other."

"I don't. So just drop it."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Peyton asked Joe as he drove away from the hotel they were all staying in.

"It's a surprise," Joe smiled. "We're nearly there." Joe knew it was only a ten minute drive to where he planned on taking Peyton.

"Is this the part where you kill me?" Peyton joked.

"Yep, you got me."

"Always thought there was something a little off about you," Peyton grinned. "So what's in the bag?" Peyton asked, once again looking at the bag on the back seat.

"Part of the surprise."

"You're an odd man, Joe."

"And you love it," Joe smirked.

"I tolerate you," Peyton stuck her tongue out. "You do have fabulous hair though, I'll give you that."

"We're here."

"The beach? You draggd me out of the hotel this early to take me to the beach? I could be sleeping in my nice warm bed, but instead you dragged me out of bed at 6am to go to the beach? You fucking crazy?"

"Not the reaction I was going for. Just follow me before you start yelling at me. Here, take my jacket if you're cold."

Peyton zipped up Joe's hoodie after getting out of the car, wondering why Joe had brought her to the beach. "This better be good," Peyton grumbled as she followed Joe, not happy at being dragged from her bed so early.

Stopping half way down the beach, Joe pulled a large blanket from his gym bag placing it down on the sand. "Sit," he pointed down to the blanket. "I bought you so early because this way there's no fans or anyone around and watching the sun rising on the beach is pretty cool."

Peyton admitted to herself that this was the sweetest thing anybody had ever done for her, though she wasn't entirely sure why Joe was doing this for her.

Sitting down next to Joe on the blanket, she arched a brow when he reached into the bag again; she was even more confused when he pulled a pint of ice cream out.

"You once said that all you ever wanted when you were younger was a fun day at the beach; eating ice cream and building sand castles. Something you never did with your parents. This morning, that's what we're going to do."

Peyton smiled, she was surprised Joe remembered that. "You brought me to the beach at 6am to eat ice cream and build sand castles? You're actually adorable."

"Everyone should have a fun day at the beach in their life, and who doesn't want to eat ice cream for breakfast?"

"Oh, I've had fun on the beach before; adult fun," Peyton smirked. "Thanks for this, though, it's really sweet."

"I want us to have beach days with our child all the time when I'm not on the road." Peyton nodded, smiling.

Sitting there eating ice cream, watching the sun come up, Peyton leaning her head against Joe's shoulder, she couldn't remember the last time she had been so relaxed. There was a comfortable silence between the two.

* * *

Peyton wanted to strangle the guy she was sat next to on the flight from Connecticut to Pensacola. After spending Friday in a creative meeting with Vince she had managed to get a red eye to Pensacola, glad that she would be back in time for the party. Even if she would be extremely tired, running on very little sleep. She was hoping to sleep on the plane but that wasn't going to happen sat next to the obnoxiously loud man who took up way too much space. She was slowly losing her mind as he continued to talk.

"And then I told Spencer that I would not be doing that and he could talk to my lawyer if he wanted." Peyton, trying to block his voice out, wasn't entirely sure what the man was actually talking about.

"Of course after I mentioned lawyers he completely backed off. You don't get to where I am without knowing how to deal with guys like that. You know what I mean? What was it you said you did?"

"I didn't say what I do?"

"Oh, are we playing a game now? Have I got to guess what you do?"

"God help me I need a drink," Peyton said under her breath.

"A drink? We can get a drink after this. and then who knows."

"You're married." Peyton pointed to his wedding ring, though she knew he was clearly the type that didn't care if he was married or not, reminding her, once again, why she didn't believe in marriage.

"The wife doesn't have to know. I can take the ring off if that makes it easier for you?" He replied, placing his hand on her thigh.

"You're a disgusting human being. One day your wife is going to find out what a fucking disgusting sleaze you are and hopefully, if she has any sense-more than when she married you-she'll divorce your sorry ass and take you for every cent you have. Now take your slimy hand off me before I break your nose." The man quickly removed his hand, looking at Peyton like she had grown two heads.

* * *

Arriving at the hotel she was staying at, that was close to where the party was being held, Peyton quickly showered before changing into a blue and white stripped plunge maxi dress and a pair of black ankle strap peeptoe platform heels, leaving her long hair down.

Wanting to surprise Joe and his family, having told them she possibly wouldn't be able to make it, Peyton got a taxi to the venue; knowing they'd be there making sure everything was perfect before people arrived.

"Hey there, stranger," she smiled standing behind Joe.

Joe spun around at hearing Peyton's face. "You made it," was all he managed as he took her appearance in.

"I've had two hours sleep, had to sit next to a married sleaze on my flight here and all you can say is 'you made it'?"

"You're supposed to tell her she looks beautiful, Joe." Vanessa told her brother, joining the pair.

"She does. You do, Peyton, you look amazing."

"Much better," Peyton smiled.

"So tell me about the sleaze," Vanessa inquired, dragging Peyton over to one of the tables that had been set up to the side of the dance floor.

"Ugh, he was the worst. Spent half the flight telling me some bullshit story about his work then basically propositioned me. I put him straight after that. Though by that point I just couldn't sleep so I played candy crush for the rest of the flight."

Sitting down with his sister and Peyton, Joe frowned. "Baby girl, as happy as I am that you're here it doesn't mean I wanted you tiring yourself out to make it. If you want, you can go back to mom's and sleep for a bit."

"I'm fine, you worry too much, and I booked myself into a hotel anyway."

"And why would you do that, honey?" Sika asked, "You know you're always welcome at ours."

"It was easer that way, plus I'm back at work tomorrow. I've got to head down to the performance centre and make sure that the talent who'll be at access know what they're doing. There's been a bit of a mix up so I have to sort that out."

"You work too much my dear," Sika replied. "You need to take some time for yourself and relax, have fun."

"I don't think that's a good idea, last time I had fun, I ended up pregnant." Peyton smirked, making everyone laugh.

"I was thinking more along the line of dancing. Come dance with me dear," Sika held out a hand for Peyton.

Peyton laughed as she walked onto the dance floor with Sika and Redbone's Come and Get Your Love started playing. She loved some of the 70s and 80s music Sika and Pattie had picked, along with more current music.

"You know this is one of mine and Pattie's songs," Sika said smiling as he spun Peyton around. "Married forty years and I still remember the first time we danced to this," Sika smiled, lost in his memory. "Joe, don't sit there like an idiot, come and dance with this beautiful young lady while I dance with my lady." Sika said, ordering Joe onto the dance floor, while smiling at his wife, his lady.

Both Pattie and Sika made their way onto the dance floor, just as the song changed and Elvish Bishop's Fooled Around and Fell In Love came on.

Peyton placed one hand on Joe's shoulder, her other hand in his as he led her around the dance floor.

"Who knew you could dance so well," she joked.

"I'm full of surprises."

The whole time Peyton's attention was drawn to how good it felt to be in Joe's arms, his hand on her waist. But also the lyrics to the song they were dancing to. Was this her and Joe?

_I must have been through about a million girls__  
__I'd love 'em then I'd leave 'em alone__  
__I didn't care how much they cried, no sir__  
__Their tears left me cold as a stone_

_But then I fooled around and fell in love__  
__I fooled around and fell in love, yes I did__  
__I fooled around and fell in love, I fooled around and fell in love_

_It used to be when I'd see a girl that I liked__  
__I'd get out my book and write down her name__  
__But when the grass got a little greener over on the other side__  
__I'd just tear out that page_

_I fooled around and fell in love__  
__I fooled around and fell in love, since I met you baby__  
__I fooled around and fell in love, I fooled around and fell in love__  
__Free, on my own is the way I used to be__  
__Ah, but since I met you baby, love's got a hold on me__  
__It's got a hold on me now, I can't let go of you baby_

She couldn't get Nick's words out of her head, she couldn't deny her feelings for Joe anymore. At some point, she had fallen for him.

"What you thinking about?" Joe asked, looking down at Peyton.

Peyton stopped herself from saying how she was thinking about how easy it would be to kiss Joe at that moment. "That I'm really happy at the moment and it's been a while since I've been this happy."

Joe smiled; "That's good. I want you to be happy, you deserve it." Peyton was going to tell Joe that he made her happy, but some of the guests including Jon and Colby arrived. This was a conversation they could have later.

* * *

Peyton noticed how Joe slightly tensed up as he stood talking to her and Jon. Following his gaze, she saw a blonde haired woman. So this was Carla, she thought to herself. Peyton watched as the blonde spotted Joe and made her way over, wondering how this was going to go.

"Joe," she said reaching them.

"Carla, how you been?"

"Good, works going really well. Look, I came over because I didn't want things to be awkward between us, we're both adults. We always said we'd stay friends."

"I'm glad you said that, of course we'll always be friends. You were a big part of my life," Joe smiled. "This is Peyton. Peyton, Carla," Joe introduced the girls to each other. Glad that things weren't going to be awkward with Carla.

Peyton wasn't sure what she was expecting Carla to be like, knowing she was going to be at the party. Carla seemed genuinely nice though, there wasn't any awkwardness and she didn't seem to want to cause any trouble.

Carla smiled, shaking Peyton's hand."It's nice to meet you, Peyton." Then noticed her small bump. "Congratulations; I didn't realise you were pregnant at first. How far along are you?"

"Just over three months."

"Joe, are you…"

"Yeah, we're not together though. It was a one night stand, but I'm going to be there for my kid and Peyton."

"I always said you'd make a good dad. So do you two work together?"

"Yeah, I'm one of the writers for WWE," Peyton smiled. "What is it you do?"

"I work for an advertising company, I'm based in New York these days."

"Well that was remarkably not awkward," Jon announced after Carla left to get a drink, with the promise to catch up with Joe more later that night.

"What, were you expecting a fight or something?"

"A little; bit of girl on girl action," Jon smirked.

"You're the worst," Peyton laughed, hitting his chest. "Carla and I have no reason not to like each other."

As the party went on, Peyton felt herself getting more tired. As much as she wanted to stay, she knew she was likely to fall asleep at one of the tables if she did. Her lack of sleep was finally catching up on her.

"Hey Pattie, Sika," Peyton smiled, finding the married couple. "Thanks for inviting me, I've had an amazing day. But I'm gonna head back to the hotel, I need to catch up on some sleep."

"You can always go back to our place if you want, it's no trouble. I'm sure Joe will drive you."

"Honestly, the hotel is fine, I'm just gonna get a taxi. Thank you so much for today thought, it's been fun."

"I'm just glad you made it," Pattie smiled before hugging the younger woman.

Walking over to where Joe was stood, Peyton started yawning as she went to say bye.

"I'm guessing someone's going back to their hotel and to bed?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna fall asleep at a table otherwise. I've already said bye to your parents. I guess I'll see you on Monday then."

"Want me to drive you back to the hotel?"

"No it's fine, I'm gonna get a taxi. You stay and enjoy the rest of the party."

"Text me when you get back."

"I will," Peyton replied, hugging him before she left.

* * *

After getting back to the hotel and changed, Peyton text Joe letting him know she was alright before calling Nick.

"Hey, how's the party?"

"It was good, I'm back at the hotel now, my lack of sleep has caught up with me."

"So I'm guessing there's an actual reason you're calling me and this isn't just a social call, considering how tired you sound."

"You were right."

"I was right? About what? I'm right about a lot of things," Nick grinned, even though he knew Peyton couldn't see him.

Peyton took a deep breath. "About me having feelings for Joe. I don't know when it happened, but at some point I fell in love with him... Nick, I'm going to tell him when I see him on Monday."

* * *

**Finally Peyton's realised!**

**And yes, I'm guilty of listening to the Guardian's of the Galaxy soundtrack writing this chapter :p**

**Let me know what you thought :)**


	15. And I'll Say, I Love You

**Another chapter for you guys already, I'm on a bit of a roll here. Sadly that roll is going to end for a bit, Im really busy for the next week or so, so I'm not sure when the next update will be :(**

**Anyway, the moment you've all been waiting for, Peyton's declaration of love...**

* * *

"You need to tell her, man." Jon said, stood in the Shield's locker room.

"I'm going to, when she gets here."

"Yeah, when is she getting here? She's normally here by now." Colby asked, wondering how Peyton would be when Joe told her, he'd seen how close Joe and Peyton had become. How would she react?

"Soon, I'm guessing. She was down at the Performance Centre yesterday, she was getting a flight back today."

"It's going to change a lot of things," Colby said, sitting down to tie his boots up.

"It's not going to change anything important, anything that matters. It doesn't change Peyton and I having a baby, it means the baby could, I hope, have brothers and sisters in the future," Joe smiled.

"You're planning that far ahead already?" Jon questioned, surprised.

* * *

Peyton had never been so eager to get to the arena. She loved her job and was always happy going to the arenas, but today she was really eager to get there. Arriving, she bypassed going to see Nick first, going straight on the hunt for Joe. She could find Nick later, after she had spoken to Joe. This was something she had to do now, before she wimped out.

_The sun is filling up the room_

_And I can hear you dreaming_

_Do you feel the way I do right now_

_I wish we would just give up_

_Cause the best part is falling_

_Call it anything but love_

Now, stood in the room with Joe, her heart was beating furiously. This was it. She was going to tell Joe she loved him. She was more nervous than when she told him she was pregnant! Peyton wasn't the romantic type, she rarely did relationships, but she wanted it all with Joe. He brought out a side of her that no one had before; he'd seen her when she was vulnerable and when she was blunt as fuck. He dealt with it all.

Peyton liked the passionate side of her he brought out, as odd as it sounded, she liked when they butted heads. She liked that they didn't agree on everything, that they were both passionate people with their own opinions and views on things. She loved that Joe didn't just put up with her attitude like most people did, she liked the times when he called her out on it, even if she would end up yelling at him. It was never just simple and easy with Joe, he challenged her like she challenged him and Peyton loved that. Though, of course, she also liked that he saw through her sometimes; when she tried putting her wall up. She was slowly realising that she didn't have to be strong all the time, she could be completely vulnerable around him and he didn't judge her, it didn't change the way he saw her.

Peyton wanted it all now though; she wanted to be able to argue with him and tell him she thought an idea sucked, but she also wanted to be able to kiss and make up with him. Despite them most likely butting heads, she wanted to wake up next to him in the mornings. She wanted to be a family with him and their child. Part of that scared her; giving Joe the power to hurt her, let her down like others had, but it also excited her.

"There's something I need to tell you," Peyton started, walking closer to Joe. "I, I-"

She never got to finish what she was going to say as Joe started talking, needing to get what he had to say out the way. "Me and Carla got back together," he blurted out. "Sorry, I shouldn't have cut you off like that. I wanted you to hear from me and now, before the show started and things got crazy. It doesn't change anything about the baby though, I'm still going to be here for our baby," Joe said, his hand resting against her small bump, something he's done a few times recently. Peyton held back the tears, refusing to cry. "What were you going to say?" Joe asked, his hand dropping back to his side.

At that moment Peyton felt like someone had put a vice grip around her heart and was squeezing every bit of happiness out of her. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She was supposed to tell Joe she loved him and she was hoping, she thought, he felt the same way. Wasn't that how it always went in the stupid rom coms Nick was always watching? Joe wasn't supposed to tell her he was back with Carla; in love with another woman. Peyton stepped back from him before speaking, needing to put space between them. Space she was going to have to keep putting between them. "I-I was just going to say that they've added another signing session to the Shield's schedule this week at AXXESS. Everyone loves the Shield, you're going to be busy."

"Okay, I'll let the guys know," Joe smiled. "I meant what I said about nothing changing with the baby. I was hoping, now Carla's back in my life, that maybe we could all go to lunch soon. I don't want things to be weird, especially when the baby's born. I know Carla would love to get to know you more."

Peyton wanted to punch Joe at that point. How could he be so oblivious to the pain in her eyes as he stood there talking about being with Carla? Did she really mean nothing to Joe? Peyton wished that Carla was a bitch so she had a valid reason for disliking her, but she had been so genuinely nice at the party. No, her reason for disliking the woman now simply lay in the fact that she held Joe's heart. She had what Peyton so desperately wanted. She was sure if Carla wasn't with Joe, they would have been friends.

* * *

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_

_Say, "I love you," when you're not listening_

_And how long can we keep this up, up, up?_

"Shouldn't you be with Joe, having a make out session or something?" Nick asked Peyton, seeing her walking down the corridor towards him.

"I got it wrong."

"You got it wrong?" Nick questioned, wondering what had happened. Had Joe rejected her, he wondered. No that was stupid, he's seen Joe around Peyton. Maybe Peyton had just got scared, he knew this was new territory for her. She tended to keep her heart and feelings guarded, but Joe had broken through her walls.

"Hormones. I'm pregnant, my hormones are all over the place and with all that stupid stuff you was saying, I got confused. I was completely wrong though, there's absolutely nothing there between Joe and I. No harm done though, no one got hurt. It'll be one funny story in a few years."

"Pregnancy hormones, really? What aren't you telling me?" Nick didn't believe Peyton at all. This was more than some pregnancy hormones, she was in love with Joe. She's said so herself.

"Nothing, you're paranoid. Nothing is happening, everything is good and as it should be. Look, I've gotta go. I'll see you later, ride back to the hotel together." Nick wanted to go after her, but he knew if he kept pushing Peyton it wouldn't end well. Instead, he set of looking for Joe.

* * *

Walking into catering, Nick quickly spotted Jon and Colby, he figured Joe had to be nearby. He was determined to get to the bottom of this, find out what had happened. That's when he spotted Joe and he wasn't alone. It wasn't one of the divas and he was pretty sure he's never seen this woman backstage, so she couldn't work for the company.

"Nick, man someone I want you to meet," Joe announced walking back over to the table, Carla by his side. "This is Carla."

Carla, Nick knew that name. That was Joe's ex, the one who Peyton had said was going to be at the party. Now it all made sense as Joe wrapped his arm around Carla's waist. And Peyton obviously knew, hence her blasé attitude earlier, this was why she acted like she didn't have any feelings for Joe. It all made sense to Nick now. He wanted to hit Joe for being so stupid, everyone could see he and Peyton were in love with each other, so why was he back with his ex? Was he really that blind to his own feelings?

"Joe and Carla are back together, isn't it great?" Colby said, Nick noticed the reluctant, almost forced happy tone, Colby used. It wasn't that Colby, or Jon, didn't like Carla. They got on with her perfectly well, always had. At one point, they had seen Joe marrying Carla. Then Peyton had come into Joe's live and they saw how perfect they were for each other, Jon and Colby had watched them fall in love. Now, they couldn't see Joe with anyone else but Peyton.

"Yeah, it's great. Nice to meet you, Carla," Nick smiled. "Gotta admit, it's a surprise."

"It was for us too," Carla smiled. "I guess at the party, we got talking and realised our feelings for each other never changed. Obviously, this time things will be different, we're going to make more of an effort to see each other. And of course, there's Peyton and the baby to consider. I'm not going to get in the way of that, I would never keep Joe from his child."

Nick wasn't expecting Carla to be so genuinely nice, there was no resentment towards Peyton and the baby. She was clearly just in love with Joe and happy to be back with him, she accepted that he was having a baby with another woman and she couldn't change that or try and get in the way of it.. "So you're here for the show tonight? Have you ever been to a WWE show, when you were with Joe before?"

At that moment, all five of them could hear Peyton's voice in catering, apparently taking her frustrations out on one of the talent. "I don't care if you want to eat, you've got a pre-recorded backstage segment to do. Now, Stephanie's sent enough people to find you, so get your ass up and go," Peyton yelled at Curtis Axel.

As five sets of eyes scanned catering, soon finding Peyton stood at the table Axel was at with Ryback, Axel stood up towering over Peyton. "I'll go when I'm ready."

Peyton stood to her full height, green eyes narrowing in on the son of Mr Perfect. "I'm not in the mood for your shit, you've got five seconds to start moving before I make sure you get no air time tonight. I'm sure Brock and 'Taker would love some more TV time. Hell, maybe I'll tell Brock that you were disrespectful towards his favourite little writer. Yes, I am in that sort of mood today, don't test me." Peyton threatened, while normally she wouldn't bring other people into her fights, at this point she had no problem with letting Brock teach Axel some respect.

"Maybe you should just go and get it done with," Ryback suggested, the wiser of the two.

As Peyton went to leave, Axel having already gone, she was stopped by Carla. "That was so cool! I wish I had the balls to talk to someone like that. The fact that you don't let the size of the guys intimidate you, amazes me."

Peyton was thrown back by Carla's appearance, she didn't realise she was here tonight. Joe had failed to mention that. And there she was, being so nice again, looking so happy stood next to Joe.

_Please don't stand so close to me_

_I'm having trouble breathing_

_I'm afraid of what you'll see right now_

_I'll give you everything I am_

_All my broken heart beats_

_Until I know you'll understand_

Luckily, as if sensing her discomfort, Jon spoke first. "It's Peyton's hobby, making the guys here fear for their balls. She don't take shit from anyone."

"She's put me in my place several times," Joe grinned, remembering the times Peyton had been blunt as fuck with him when he'd messed up.

"From what you told me, you deserved it most of the time," Carla admonished playfully, before leaning up to kiss Joe's cheek.

Peyton plastered a smile on her face, dying on the inside as she watched Joe and Carla together. "It was nice to see you again Carla, but I should probably get going, lots to do. I hope you enjoy the show."

Carla returned Peyton's smile, those hers was genuine. "Well I'm going to be around all week, I had loads of vacation stored at work, so I took the week off to spend time with Joe. I know he's going to be crazy busy this week, but we wanted to do it properly this time, actually spend time together. We should go to lunch at some point this week though, it'll be fun. Maybe do some shopping?"

"Sure, sounds great. I'll see you later," Peyton quickly replied before leaving.

* * *

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_

_Say, "I love you," when you're not listening_

_And how long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_

_Say, "I love you," when you're not listening_

_And how long can we keep this up, up, up?_

"So, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about for a few days now, everything's been so crazy though. You've been doing a fantastic job with the Shield, the stuff with the Wyatt's and all the stuff that's been discussed in meetings recently. At this point, its entirely up to you but I spoke to Robert and he's ready to return to work. He's perfectly happy for you to continue to working with the Shield until you go on maternity leave, if that's what you want. As I said though, at this point it's up to you whether you continue to be in charge of their scripts or if Robert takes over again." Stephanie smiled at Peyton, finally getting around to talking to her as Wrestlemania week progressed, though she was pretty sure she knew what the young writer was going to say.

"I'm perfectly happy for Robert to take over with the Shield, I was only ever filling in for him while he was off," Peyton smiled. "It was never a permanent thing, he's been with them since the beginning. As soon as he's back, I'm happy to hand it all back to him. When is he back?" This was the distance Peyton needed from Joe, with Robert back to working with them, the only time she would really have to see Joe was when it involved the baby. As much as she knew Joe had gotten to use to hanging around with her in and out of the arenas, this gave her the perfect opportunity to see him less and less.

Stephanie was surprised. "I've got to say, I wasn't expecting that. The plan was for him to come back this Monday, but if you want a little longer with the Shield to talk to them and explain everything to them, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to wait a few weeks."

"Monday is fine. Makes sense, I see them through Wrestlemania on Sunday and then Robert can take over on Monday, when you have them turn on Trips and really start this new feud."

Peyton stayed talking with Stepnaie longer, discussing how she would continue working with Heyman and who else she would be working with now she was no longer going to be working with the Shield after Sunday.

* * *

"Damn girl, you are looking hot!" Nick exclaimed as Peyton walked out of the bathroom wearing a red panelled bodycon dress, with a cut out back and a pair of 5in black patent peeptoe Louboutin's. Her hair was lightly curled and hanging down her back and her make -up was natural apart from her full red lips.

"Not looking bad yourself, Nemeth," Peyton smiled, picking up her clutch.

Tonight was the Hall of Fame ceremony and, as always, Peyton was Nick's date. Peyton had spent as much of the week as she could avoiding Joe, made slightly easier with the amount of stuff the Shield had to do with AXXESS and media. Of course, there had been Wednesday when she's been stuck with Joe for most of the day, going through the Shield's match with New Age Outlaws and then lunch with him and Carla. That had been hard. She couldn't wait until Robert got back on Monday and she didn't have to face Joe at every show.

Stepping out of the room, they saw the Shield and Carla leaving their suite.

"You make pregnancy look hot, sunshine," Jon smirked, seeing Peyton.

"You make being a trash baby look hot, sweetcheeks," Peyton retorted, loving her banter with Jon.

Turning around at that moment, Joe couldn't stop staring at Peyton; head to toe she looked gorgeous. He felt slightly guilty staring at Peyton when Carla was stood next to him, but he had to admit to himself, Peyton was breath taking. He just told himself it was the baby glow, he was allowed to think that the mother of his child was beautiful, even if he wasn't with her. She was carrying his child.

"I think what Jon was trying to say is that you look beautiful," Joe said.

"Nope, just pointing out that Peyton's hot," Jon replied. "I'm perfectly happy with Renee, but even I'll admit that Peyton," he turned to her, "You're going to be one hot mama."

Despite everything Peyton couldn't help but laugh. "That's probably the best thing anyone's said to me since I found out I was pregnant."

* * *

Peyton was glad that Wrestlemania had gone so well. Undertaker's match against Brock had been emotional as his streak was broken, signifying his retirement. Even Peyton, who knew the outcome of the match, found herself watching the actual streak end in complete shock. It felt so surreal. The Shield's match against the outlaws had been short but the crowd had still loved it, especially the masks the Shield had worn to the ring. Peyton had quickly congratulated them all before going off to find Stephanie. She didn't want to be around to watch Carla congratulating Joe. She couldn't wait for Robert's return the following day, taking over the Shield again. She couldn't keep this happy act up much longer around Joe, not if she was working closely with him. She hadn't told the guys yet though, they were going to be in for a surprise.

"I never knew Peyton was that friendly with Tyler Breeze. I wonder what they're laughing about," Joe questioned as he stood by the bar at the wrestlemania after party. Carla, who was already friends with Naomi, was off talking with her and some of the other divas. Like the night before at the Hall of Fame ceremony, Joe found himself unable to take his eyes of Peyton, who was wearing a body hugging Jessica scoop back berry coloured velvet dress that stopped half way down her thighs and black heels, her hair in a fishtail braid. Part of him felt guilty, he was with Carla yet apparently more interested in what Peyton was doing. He told himself he was just being protective as she was carrying his child and he seemed to be seeing her less and less this past week. He almost felt like he was losing her, losing the relationship he had built with her recently. He'd noticed a change in her this past week and it worried him.

"She did spend that week down at the Performance centre, plus everyone loves Tyler," Colby reasoned.

"I just don't want anyone talking advantage of her, not everyone here has morals."

"Peyton can look after herself and we all know Tyler's harmless. Go find Carla," Jon said, having noticed how much attention Joe had been paying to Peyton. He wondered when his friend was going to realise he was in love with Peyton. "Idiot," he mumbled as Joe walked away.

Peyton couldn't stop laughing as she stood talking with Tyler, the first time she had properly laughed all week. He was one of the first people she had meet when she was down at the Performance Centre, to a degree, he had reminded her of Nick. It was completely platonic between them, but she needed the change, hanging out with someone else for the night. Plus she was having way too much fun taking selfies with him throughout the night. As the night went on, hanging out with Tyler, Peyton thought more about her future when the baby was born. She already lived in Tampa and working down with the NXT lot was one idea she had briefly spoken about with Stephanie. Maybe now Robert was coming back to work with the Shield she could go work down in Tampa sooner rather than later. It would give her distance from Joe and his relationship with Carla.

_And I keep waiting_

_For you to take me_

_You keep waiting_

_To save what we have_

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_

_Say, "I love you," when you're not listening_

_And how long can we keep this up, up, up?_

* * *

**I know, I know, I'm heartless! Peyton's about to tell him she loves him and Joe tells her he's back with Carla. Whoops.**

**I'm also now going to go hide under a rock. let me know what you though and how much you want to kill me!**

**Song-Distance by Christina Perri and Jason Mraz. **


	16. Out Of Control

**So, not many of you were expecting Joe to get back with Carla, I surprised you there lol I loved the unanimous Joe is an idiot in all the reviews. I loved all the reviews, they all made me smile. **

**Alisi824, I put a little something in the start of the chapter that I'm sure you'll enjoy, something you hinted at that you wanted to see.**

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

"Okay, come on give it to me. I can take it." Nick said, back in their hotel room after the Wrestlemania after party.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Peyton asked, sitting down on her bed, taking her shoes off.

"I know you're pissed with me. You're acting like you're ok with me, but I know you're pissed. Don't think I've not noticed how much less you've been around this week. So get it off your chest. Go for it." Despite going to the Hall of Fame ceremony together and the Wrestlemania after party, Nick had noticed how Peyton was barely around lately.

"I don't have a problem with you, Nick." Nick just stood there, watching Peyton. He knew her too well, he knew when she was lying. He honestly felt bad about how things had turned out, he wasn't expecting Joe to get back with Carla. He knew the man had feelings for Peyton, even if Joe himself didn't seem to know yet. Peyton looked up at Nick. "What do you expect me to say? Do you want me to tell you that I hate you? That I blame you?"

"If that's the truth, then yes," Nick said, sadly.

"I've not said either of them things to you because they're not true. I don't hate you and I don't blame you. I'm pissed at you for pointing out my feelings for the jerk. Which reminds me," Peyton stood up from the bed and walked over to Nick, punching him pretty hard in the shoulder. "No one, not even you, gets to point out feelings I have for someone, especially when I'm still blind to those feelings." Peyton finished saying as Nick rubbed his shoulder. Peyton was grinning, but Nick noticed how it didn't reach her eyes. "So don't ever do that again," she said, once again hitting his shoulder. The other one this time. "What, got to keep things even. Can't hit just the one shoulder," she teased.

"That's not why I've been avoiding you," Peyton continued. "You were right, you know I hate it when you're right, and you were right in the worst way possible. I need to get over him, move on. Him and Carla, they have so much history; they're supposed to be together. With her, he gets the good easy life that everyone wants, and you can see how in love with him she is. With me, he'd just get a stubborn ass woman that enjoys making things difficult for him; deliberately choosing the opposite of what he wants just to see that look on his face when his eyebrows drop to the bridge of his nose or he knows I'm teasing and just looks amused." Peyton smiled to herself and then shook her head. She needed to remain in control of her feelings. "That's why I've stayed away from ALL of you, all of us hanging out together I can't do it anymore. It hurts too much. I know you've become good friends with them and I don't want to be the reason you stop hanging out with them. I can't though, this past week with him and Carla. It's like a punch to the gut each time I've seen them together, as much as much as I've tried to avoid them."

"Peyton, babe, you know it's always me and you against the world. Yes, I'm friends with them, but you'll always come first. You're like a sister to me and if Joe is too stupid to see what's in front of him then he's an idiot and one day reality is going to hit him like a ton of bricks."

Peyton smiled sadly. "Plus, I knew eventually you'd start hugging me and saying really nice things, like now, and there would be ice cream and crappy films involved and I don't want crappy films," Peyton looked sadly at Nick. "I never thought I'd utter these words, I'm kind of scaring myself here, but I think I actually want one of your hugs and definitely the ice cream."

Nick had already crossed the distance between him and Peyton, pulling her into his embrace. In the four years Nick had known Peyton, there had only been a couple of occasions, normally involving her family, when he had seen her like this. The vulnerable side that only a select few saw of Peyton, the side when she actually wanted someone to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay, when her walls came down.

"You love my hugs really, they're magical," Nick smiled, kissing the top of Peyton's head. "Hey, you're beautiful and smart and kinda volatile like a lioness and you're going to make an amazing mom. I promise everything will be ok, whether or not you're with Joe, and I'm not going anywhere, you and the baby aren't getting rid of me that easily."

Peyton pulled away, wiping away a few stray tears. "Way to make a pregnant woman even more emotional," Peyton laughed. "I'm going to get changed and then, maybe, we should watch one of your god awful movies."

Quickly changing and brushing her teeth, Peyton walked out of the bathroom and joined Nick on his bed. Climbing under the covers she rested her head on his chest. She felt a little better now she had spoken to Nick, now she just wanted to curl up next to her best friend and watch a crappy movie.

"What are we watching then? If you say the Notebook or Titanic, I'm actually going to kill you."

"Hey, they're awesome films," Nick protested. "But, no it's not them, Confessions of a Shopaholic."

"They're crap films. I still can't believe you actually cry every time you watch Titanic," Peyton replied, laughing. "I think I can deal with Confessions of a Shopaholic though."

"Firstly, Titanic is a classic. How can you not cry when Rose is asking Jack to wake up at the end? Secondly, I know you actually like Confessions of Shopaholic, its like one of the only rom coms you like."

"So maybe I do like it, our secret. I have reputation to keep up."

* * *

"There's something I need to tell you," Peyton told Nick in the gym as she punched at the pads he was holding up for her. "It's something I've been thinking about a lot the last couple of days."

"No, you really shouldn't go on the Voice. You can't sing, honey."

Peyton aimed a kick for Nick's head instead of the pad, Nick ducking just in time. "Fuck you. Everyone can sing, just not everyone can sing well. You're singing isn't much better than mine. Plus you really need a new song to sing in the shower, there's only so much Britney I can take," Peyton teased. This felt more like the old days, when it was just her and Nick. She needed this.

Britney and I have a very special relationship."

"Yeah, it's called your imagination."

"Rude," Nick pouted. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Remember I was talking to you about working down at NXT after I have the baby?"

"I do and I don't like where this is going."

"I've been thinking about going down there sooner. A lot sooner."

"Know this makes me sad, but I guess you've got to do what's best for you…with everything going on."

"I need to get away from everything and this way I can get used to working down there sooner, relax a bit more at home too. Plus, I can start sorting things out for the baby. I'm four months today and I literally have nothing for the baby apart from the bear Joe gave me. I want to be ready for when the baby is here."

"I still can't believe you haven't told the guys that Robert is back and taking over again tonight. This though, you need to talk to Joe about."

"I will, once I decide for sure. This is just something I'm thinking about. Nothing is definite yet."

* * *

"I wonder why they wanted us at the arena so early." Colby questioned, climbing out of the car as he, Joe and Jon arrived at the arena for Raw, following Wrestlemania the night before.

"Maybe there's some backstage promo or something they want us to film before everyone else gets here, Peyton will let us know," Jon said.

"Hopefully she's in a better mood today, she's not been herself lately." Joe had noticed how off Peyton had seemed lately, how much less he seemed to have been around her lately. He wondered what that was all about. "From what I've seen of her lately, anyway. She's not been around much."

"Guys, glad I found you," Robert smiled, walking down the same corridor as the Shield. "It's been a while. I asked for you to come to the arena early so we could talk, go over things."

"Good to see you, man," Colby was first to speak to the writer. "Peyton already here?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Let's head to my office."

"Where _is_ Peyton?" Joe asked. He suddenly had a bad feeling about this meeting.

* * *

"What do you mean Peyton is no longer working with us? She never fucking said anything," Joe growled out, Robert having just told them that he was back and taking over again.

"As you know, Peyton took over working with you guys whilst I was off. Now I'm back, she was happy to hand you guys back over to me," Robert tried explaining.

"She never said anything. She wouldn't just give up working with us so easily."

"I think what Joe is trying to say is that this is obviously a big surprise to us, we grew accustomed to working with her with you being away. We figured we'd be working with her until she went on maternity leave and then someone else would take over, if you still hadn't returned. Obviously, Peyton never said anything and we were unaware of your return." Colby spoke in a more calming manner than Joe, though he too was surprised that Peyton hadn't said anything to them. How long had Peyton known, he wondered.

"I get that this is obviously a massive surprise for you guys, evidently. It was my understanding that Peyton had spoken to you. I did tell Stephanie that I was happy for Peyton to continue working with you until she had the baby, she's done some fantastic stuff with you, especially with you, Joe on the mic. However, Peyton chose to hand the reigns back to me, no pun intended," Robert said, softly smiling at the unintentional pun; Jon and Colby also smiling. "She figured tonight would be the best time for me to take back over."

* * *

"She should have fucking spoken to us about this," Joe grumbled once again, pacing the locker room, trying to get his head over the fact that Peyton would no longer be working with them and she hadn't bothered to tell them; tell him.

"She's been busy, we all have. I'm sure she meant to."

"Look, we all liked working with Peyton but we also knew it was never permanent," Jon said. "As for her not telling us, go talk to her about that if it bugs you that much. Just stop with the fucking pacing."

"She's having my kid, I figured this would be something she would discuss with me. It would make more sense her working with us til the baby is born, not going off working with fuck knows who now."

"You make it sound like you're never going to see her again. She's still working for the company, just not with us. She'll still be around all the time."

"I'm going to go find her, she can't just not fucking tell us something like this," Joe grumbled, walking out the door.

"It's slightly funny how in love he is with her and yet not seem to realise," Jon chuckled, him and Colby still in the locker room.

"For a smart guy he can be real dumb," Colby replied. "I think I know why Peyton's been around a lot less lately and why she never told us about Robert being back."

"Because she, unlike Joe, is aware of her feelings, but he's back with Carla and seeing them together hurts her. Letting Robert take over now he's back gives her the distance she needs." Despite his outward appearance and people's perception of him, Jon was clever and especially good at reading people. He'd seen how Peyton had been around Joe and Carla.

"I feel for her. I like Carla, but Joe and Peyton are kinda perfect for each over. They have a chemistry that not even Joe and Carla had after five years. Have you noticed how Joe hasn't once called Carla 'baby girl' once this week or been all over her, like you'd expect for a guy that just got back with his ex. It's like subconsciously even he knows he shouldn't be back with her, that she's not the one he wants."

"I think things are going to get more interesting around here today, Joe's not exactly taking Robert's return well."

* * *

"Sweetheart, you are going to be absolutely fine out there tonight. You're ready for this." Peyton smiled as she spoke encouragingly to a nervous Paige who was making her debut on the main roster later that night.

"I think I'm going to throw up. What if they all hate me?"

"This isn't the fearless Paige I know, don't make me get Regal on the phone." Peyton had no problem calling William Regal to give Paige a pep talk, he was good at that. He was respected by everyone and had a way of getting through to all the talent, whatever the problem was. He was especially protective of those down in NXT. "You were born to do this, honey. It's in your blood, you've been doing this for years. The crowd is just slightly bigger this time."

Joe didn't care that Peyton was talking to a nervous looking Peyton, he wanted answers. "We need to talk," he said approaching her, bitterness in his tone.

Peyton turned to look at Joe, not liking his tone. "I'm busy at the moment."

"We need to talk NOW," he stated.

"Later. I'm busy right now."

"I can find you later, this sounds important," a nervous Paige said, getting ready to walk off.

"You're my only current concern, sweetheart," Peyton smile at Paige. "Joe can wait."

Joe growled before walking off, his temper raising. Peyton clearly wasn't going to talk to him right now.

* * *

"What the hell is your problem? Where do you think you get off talking to me like you did earlier?" Peyton called to Joe, seeing him standing down the corridor with Jon and Colby. She was beyond pissed with him. "Did you really have to act like such a dick in front of Paige? She's nervous enough about tonight without you acting like that."

"Oh, you ready to talk now?" Joe replied, snarky.

"I don't even know why I bother," Peyton turned around to walk away. She didn't want to deal with Joe now and he still clearly wasn't in a good mood with her. "Asshole," she muttered.

Joe heard the asshole comment. "Last I heard, you weren't bothering anymore. You couldn't even be bothered to tell us that Robert was back and writing our scripts again. Anything else you're not telling us?"

Peyton spun around. She probably deserved that comment, but she wasn't going to let Joe know that. She should have told them, but she knew that they would have tried to talk her into working with them until she left to have the baby. She knew they wouldn't have dropped it and she couldn't tell them why she was so desperate not to be around Joe at the moment. Telling them would have also meant facing Joe and she had been trying to avoid that as much as she could. She couldn't deal with seeing him with Carla. It broke her heart every time. "Yeah, I got it wrong. You're not an asshole, you're a fucking jerk who needs to get the fuck over yourself and realise that the world and this company doesn't revolve around you." Joe glared at Peyton.

By this point Nick was now standing watching them argue along with Jon and Colby. So Joe had found out that Peyton was no longer working with the Shield, this was going to be one hell of an argument from the looks of things.

Joe walked closer to Peyton, "And you need to stop with the secrets. I don't know what's been going on with you lately, but try fucking talking to people like a normal fucking person instead of bottling it all up and turning into a massive-"

Peyton cut him off. "Don't bother finishing that sentence. Just go work with Robert, like you're supposed to and leave me the hell alone. Then everyone will be better off. It's simple, even an idiot like you should be able to understand that."

Joe pulled at his hair, frustrated. "I don't get it," Joe said more to himself. "Why the fuck didn't you tell us that Robert was taking over again with Shield scripts? From the sounds of it, you were pretty eager to let him take back over again."

"In case you hadn't noticed, I've been extremely busy. You're not the be-all and end-all of my life, Joe."

"Not good enough." Joe retorted; Jon, Colby and now Nick were watching wondering how this was going to end. Nick could see the pain and hurt, mixed with anger, in Peyton's eyes. He noticed how half of what she was saying, had nothing to do with not working for the Shield anymore, but her and Joe.

"Fuck you. Who the fuck do you think you are trying to call the shots around here? I've had a lot on, stuff more important than telling you that Robert was taking over your scripts again. Not that I'm obliged to in the first place, most writers don't tell the talent their working with half the shit I tell you guys or help you the way I did."

Joe scoffed; "WHAT HAVE YOU EVER DONE FOR THE SHIELD EXCEPT PISS ME OFF?"

"What have I ever done for the Shield? TRY STICKING MY NECK ON THE LINE FOR YOU, SAYING THEY SHOULD LET YOU ON THE MIC MORE. GETTING JON TO HELP YOU MORE ON THE MIC BECAUSE I ACTUALLY SAW SOMETHIG IN YOU. OH AND CONSTANLY DEALING WITH YOUR SHIT. THAT'S WHAT I'VE DONE FOR THE SHIELD!"

Joe was so angry, he wasn't paying attention to what Peyton said about getting Jon to help him on the mic. "DEALING WITH MY SHIT? I'M CONSTANTLY DEALING WITH YOUR HORMONES AND TRUST ME IT AINT FUN!" Joe roared back, both of them screaming at each other in the corridor.

"LOOKS LIKE WE'LL BOTH BE BETTER OF THE SOONER I START WORKING DOWN IN TAMPA!"

"TAMPA? WHAT THE FUCK HAS THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING. OH WAIT, THAT'S IT, THAT'S WHY YOU'RE NO LONGER WORKING WITH US. WANNA GO WORK WITH LOVER BOY DOWN IN TAMPA? WE ALL SAW YOU WITH TYLER." Talking about Peyton and Tyler in the same sentence left a bad taste in Joe's mouth; the thought of Peyton and Tyler together angering Joe further. He didn't mean any of what he was saying about things being better working with Robert again, he was just angry. At this point he wasn't sure if it was Peyton no longer working with him, her not telling him about it that annoyed him more.

Peyton let out an exasperated laugh. "You think I'm sleeping with Tyler?" Peyton questioned in her normal voice. "Sounds like the sort of shit you'd come up with. Maybe you should concentrate on your own relationship instead of who you think I'm sleeping with. MY LIFE IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Peyton screamed the last part.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAS GOTEN INTO YOU LATELY?" Joe yelled. He'd argued with Peyton plenty of times but the only time he's seen her like this, so vicious yet vulnerable, was after she had ripped into him after coming out of the hospital after collapsing. That made sense. This didn't. It was like she was angry at him for something else, what though he had no idea.

"ME? WHAT THE FUCK HAS GOTTEN INTO ME LATELY?! HAVE YOU EVEN HEARD YOURSELF RECENTLY? WHO I DO OR DON'T SLEEP WITH IS NONE OF YOUR BUSNESS! AS FOR ROBERT TAKING OVER AGAIN, YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK I WAS QUALIFIED, LET ALONE WORTHY, TO WORK WITH YOU GUYS WHEN I FIRST TOOK OVER. NOW WHAT, I'M GOOD ENOUGH?! I THOUGHT YOU'D BE HAPPY TO HAVE ROBERT BACK, NO MORE DEALING WITH MY HORMONES." Peyton shouted, anger radiating of both her and Joe. Colby and Jon had never seen her so vicious before. This was a whole new level of Joe and Peyton arguing and they had done plenty of arguing.

Joe was reaching his point, he had no idea what was going on with Peyton and this argument was getting out of control. "FUCK THIS SHIT! MAYBE IT IS GOOD THAT ROBERT'S BACK NOW, FUCK KNOWS WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU, APART FROM THE FACT THAT YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A MASSIVE BITCH!"

As Peyton went to slap the taste out of Joe's mouth for that comment, he grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Gently backing her into the wall, despite his anger he would never physically hurt her, he just wanted to stop her lashing out at him, Joe held both her hands in one of his above her head.

Peyton's chest was heaving, her green eyes locked with Joe's grey as she tilted her head to look up at him. His face was so close to hers she could feel his breath on her skin. If she moved forward an inch their lips would be touching. "I don't think so, calm down." Jon, Colby and Nick still stood watching, entranced by the pair's arguing. Even if Joe was too dumb to see it, they could see the sexual tension radiating off the pair. If they didn't know better and had just been walking down the corridor, they would have assumed this was a make-out session.

"What do you want from me?!" Peyton asked, frustrated and tired.

"I want you to be fucking honest with me, stop keeping secrets," Joe stated, anger still evident in his voice. Yeah, that wasn't about to happen, Peyton thought to herself. "Tell me what's going on."

"What else is there to say? It was always meant to be this way, you knew that. I was only ever temporarily working with you guys, until Robert got back. He's back. You're acting like I've betrayed you or something. I'm just doing my job, nothing else."

"Why do you have to make everything so hard?" Joe asked, his voice much quieter. "Why couldn't you just be honest, tell us? That's what I don't get; that pisses me off."

"I've been busy, it was Wrestlemania last night and you know what the run up to that's like. It wasn't something I could just quickly tell you in passing, I know what you're like, you would have tried to change it. Some things can't be, they just can't." As Joe's grip on her wrists loosened, Peyton slipped out of his hold, away from the wall. "I've got to go."

Joe grabbed her forearm as she started to walk off. "We're not done yet. We have stuff to talk about."

"There's nothing to talk about. Robert is back, things are back to how they used to be. I'll see you around." Peyton pulled away from him, walking off. If she didn't she was going to do something stupid like kiss him or tell him she loved him.

"Peyton," Joe called after her as she walked off. "Peyton," he called again.

* * *

Peyton didn't get far on her way back to the writers office when she saw Brock and Paul, both smiling at her.

"Just the person Brock and I were looking for, ready to discuss my promo for tonight?"

Peyton took a few deep breaths, still trying to reign her emotions in. Her argument with Joe wasn't one of her best moments and it definitely wasn't professional. "Yep, let's head to the office."

Peyton spent the next hour with Brock and Heyman, half talking about Heyman addressing a shocked WWE universe that night, the other half just generally chatting. Peyton didn't mind, she liked being hidden away with them, she wasn't in the mood for dealing with egotistical jerks like Axel or Orton or running into Joe again. Her demeanour changed though when the conversation moved onto her pregnancy and all she could think about was Joe.

After talking with Brock and Heyman, Peyton went looking for Paige to see how she was doing now. Unfortunately for her, before finding Paige, she nearly walked right into Randy turning a corner. As if her day couldn't get much worse.

"Thought anymore about my offer?" Randy asked, his eyes roaming over Peyton. Even pregnant she looked hot, he thought to himself.

"Fuck off!" Peyton said, before working off. She definitely wasn't in the mood to talk to Randy.

"You really need to work on your people skills, sweetheart."

"You really need to work on EVERYTHING." Peyton called back, not once stopping.

Soon finding Paige and AJ, she talked to them about what would be happening that night, checking they both knew everything they had to say. She and AJ both trying to get a nervous Paige to relax.

* * *

Walking into the Shield's looker room, Carla was confused as to why everyone was so quiet and Joe looked so troubled. When Joe had been told that the Shield had to be at the arena earlier than usual, he had told Carla that it would be better for her if she stayed at the hotel and travelled to the arena later with his cousins, Jimmy and Jey and Jimmy's wife, Naomi. He didn't want her getting bored.

"What's going on with you guys? I've never seen you so quiet," she said, walking over to Joe.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Joe smiled as she sat down next to him. "Just a few changes we got informed about."

"That's why you had to come in earlier than usual?"

"Yep, the guy that used to write our scripts is back now."

"What about Peyton? What will she be doing now?"

"She'll be working with other people now, people she worked with before she took over from Rob. At least for now, that is," Joe said sadly. Carla didn't miss the sad look on his face.

"What do you mean by 'for now'?" Carla was confused.

"We got it an argument earlier, a big argument about her not telling us about Rob coming back. She talked about working down at NXT, in Tampa."

"Maybe she just said it in the heat of the moment, you said you were arguing. We all say stupid things when we're angry."

"I'm not so sure, she seemed pretty adamant about it. I need to give her some time to calm down, then I'll find her and we can talk properly about this."

Carla moved to sit on Joe's lap, kissing him, though Joe wasn't particularly into the kiss his mind elsewhere. "Everything will be fine," Carla said, pulling away.

* * *

Raw was a bit of a blur for Joe, he couldn't stop thinking about his argument with Peyton and if she was being serious about now working down at NXT. He didn't see her once during the show, wondering if she was avoiding him.

Arriving back at the hotel, declining an offer to join Carla in the shower; stating he was too tired and sore, Joe waited until Carla was in the shower before phoning his sister. Vanessa was the sister he usually went to for advice, she would be able to help him.

"Hey, what's up?" Vanessa asked, wondering why Joe was calling her this late.

"Everything, it's all such a mess right now and I don't know what to do," Joe said walking out onto the balcony.

"Always so dramatic," Vanessa chuckled. "Come on, I'm sure it's not as bad as you're making out. Tell all to your big sister."

"I'm a massive dickhead who never learns. Peyton and I had a massive argument earlier, worse than usual. Found out today that Robert is back and in charge of our scripts again, she never said anything. Acted like it wasn't a big deal."

"To be honest Joe, in the WWE having someone else doing your scripts isn't that big a deal, stuff like that changes all the time. You know that. It seems that your issue is not the change in writer itself, but Peyton not telling you. Anyway, you know she was only temporary doing your scripts. If I remember right, you were pretty happy about that when she first took over from Rob."

"Things change. Anyway, you're supposed to be siding with me here."

Vanessa laughed, "You know it doesn't work that way. I'm your sister, I'm allowed to tell you when you're wrong or over reacting or acting like a douche. Knowing you, you probably said stuff you now regret during this argument."

Joe remained silent, his silence telling Vanessa enough.

"How bad? What did you say to her?" Vanessa winced, wondering what Joe had said.

"Maybe something about her being hormonal and a bitch and asking what she ever did for the Shield."

"Joseph! What have I told you about bringing her hormones into this?! You definitely shouldn't have called her a bitch either, and you know she did a lot for you guys. I'm guessing she didn't take too well to what you said?"

"She went to slap me," Joe revealed. "She was also talking about going to work down in NXT, Nessa. About it being better for everyone. How is that better for everyone?"

"Joe, if she's thinking about that then you need to talk to her. You need to talk to her anyway, apologise for acting like an idiot. And stop bringing her hormones into it!"

"I know, I will. I was giving her time to calm down. If there's one thing I've learnt, it's that the best thing to do after arguing with Peyton is give her some time to cool down."

"Sounds like you know her better than you think. Talk to her in the morning, take chocolate."

"Career wise, everything is great. Everything else though, feels messed up, I don't feel in control anymore. I don't know what's going on with Peyton anymore, even before the argument she had been acting weird; distant. Things even feel different with Carla this time. Maybe I'm just overthinking everything."

"Talk to Peyton, Joe. Maybe it's something to do with her family. From what mom said, her mom isn't winning any parenting awards anytime soon. What do you mean things feel different with Carla this time? Do you think getting back with her was the wrong thing to do?"

"No. I don't know, it just feels different this time. I think I've just been so busy with Wrestlemania and everything that goes with it and worrying about Peyton, that, despite Carla being on the road, I haven't actually spent much one on one time with her." Joe knew he hadn't spent much time with Carla, especially in the bedroom. He'd been so busy with the run up to Wrestlemania that Carla had spent more time exploring New Orleans than with him, and when he had been free they still hadn't really spent time just the two of them.

"So go spend some quality time with your girlfriend, talk to Peyton tomorrow and try and relax a little. You're too stressed out at the moment."

"You make everything sound so simple, please come run my life," Joe joked.

"It is simple, do what makes you happy. Within reason obviously."

"Thanks Nessa, you always know what to do."

"Course I do. Now go get some sleep."

"Yeah, yeah. Love you, night."

Joe walked back into the room, not long later Carla came out of the bathroom. Joe decided now was the perfect opportunity to start spending quality time with her. Walking over to her, he kissed her passionately before picking her up and carrying her to the bed.

Carla laughed as Joe gently placed her down on the bed. "I thought you were tired and sore," Carla smirked.

"I just need someone to kiss my body better," Joe smirked. "Know anyone who can do that?" He asked, kissing down her neck.

"I might do," Carla replied, pulling Joe's shirt off.

Carla couldn't sleep, instead she lay there watching Joe sleep next to her. The sex had been amazing, it always was with Joe. But, despite Joe initiating it, it felt like he wasn't 100% into it, like his mind was elsewhere at times. A lot of the week had felt like that, like Joe's mind was elsewhere, thinking about something else, someone else. Carla had a bad feeling about where Joe's mind was at, she just prayed to god she was wrong.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


	17. All The Small Things

**You guys and your reviews, I love you all :)**

* * *

Joe was in luck that morning, the receptionist happened to be a pretty big Shield fan and he managed to talk her into telling her what room Peyton was staying in. He had been half convinced, at first, that the receptionist was either going to refuse to tell him, or tell him that Peyton and Nick had already checked out. He was convinced he would have to wait until after the two hour drive from New Orleans to Lafayette, for Smackdown that night, to talk to her. Luckily that wasn't the case. He'd also followed Vanessa's advice and got Peyton something he knew she would like, lemon cheesecake. He knew how much she loved dessert, the sweet tooth she had.

Knocking on the door, he now hoped she wouldn't shut the door in his face. He knew he hadn't acted great yesterday, his mom definitely wouldn't have been proud of him. He wasn't proud of some of the stuff he had said to Peyton, his argument with her had bothered him the whole of yesterday. He didn't like all this arguing and distance with Peyton.

"I know you probably want to slam the door in my face, but please don't," Joe said softy as Peyton opened the door.

Peyton wasn't expecting to see Joe standing there. "Now's probably not the best time for this, I'm pretty busy and we'll be checking out soon." Peyton wasn't lying, she did have plenty of work to be doing while she was waiting for Nick to finish getting ready and packing the last of his things.

"Please? I brought you lemon cheesecake," Joe smiled, holding the box with her cheesecake in front of her. "Peace offering."

"Cheesecake for breakfast?" Peyton arched a brow. Why did he have to bring her cheesecake, she loved cheesecake. She loved any type of dessert, it was her major weakness. "Don't think I'm sharing," she added, opening the door more to let him in after taking the box out of his hand and walking into the room.

"_I am beautiful no matter what they say/ Words can't bring me down/ I am beautiful in every single way/ Yes, words can't bring me down…oh no/ So don't you bring me down today…"_

"Is that Nick?" Joe enquired, walking in and hearing some very off key singing coming from, he was guessing, the bathroom.

"Yeah, he likes to sing in the shower. Told him I was getting fed up with all the Britney so this morning it's Aguilera."

"Doesn't it get annoying? I swear I would have gone crazy by now."

"You get used to it," Peyton shrugged nonchalantly, grabbing a fork from the kitchenette and sitting down on the opposite couch in the suite. "So, better start talking before I get all hormonal," Peyton joked.

Joe lowered his head, frowning. "I shouldn't have said that, there's a lot I shouldn't have said. I was frustrated and I said a lot of things I didn't mean. I was hoping we could talk, properly about everything today."

"We both said some things we shouldn't have said, I'm over it. There's not really anything else to say."

"I disagree. I still feel like there's something you're not telling me. Has something happened with your family? You know you can talk to me, baby girl. About anything."

Why did he have to call her baby girl? "There's nothing new going on with my family and I'm not hiding some big secret from you." That was a lie, a massive one.

"When you were talking about Tampa, you were just angry right? I had crazy visions about you actually leaving, you had me really worried and-"

Peyton placed her plate on the table. "I'm considering it." She said, cutting Joe's rambling off.

"What? No. You can't just leave. Where does that leave us? It's bad enough that Rob's back but now you actually want to leave? Most guys here that have children miss out on so much being on the road. I love that you work for the same company and therefore have been on the road the whole time, watching the pregnancy progress so far has been amazing. I like having you on the road, Pey, we have fun when we're not arguing." Joe would do whatever it took to make sure Peyton didn't leave, this wasn't happening. He knew when the baby was born that Peyton would be at home, for now though he couldn't imagine her not being there with him.

"Last time I checked, I can if I want. I think it's the best thing for me to do. I'm not as happy on the road now as I used to be, I need a break. Maybe when the kid's older, I can come back part time or something. For now though, I think I really need to do this."

"Sounds more than 'considering it', sounds like you've got it all planned out," Joe said accusingly.

"The more I think or talk about it, the more I tell myself it's for the best," Peyton admitted. "This doesn't change anything for you once the baby is born, everything we said about you having the baby on your days off still stands."

"Has this got anything to do with Kapoor or Orton? If they've done or said something, I'll kill them." Joe could feel himself getting angrier at the thought of one of them having done or said something to Peyton. To him, it seemed the only rational reason for Peyton not wanting to be on the road anymore. He knew how tough she was, but she was pregnant now and had to think of the baby. If she didn't feel safe anymore, whoever made her feel that way was going to pay. "If not them, then has someone else done something?"

"No! This has nothing to do with them or anyone else, it's about me and what I want. Look we're just going round in circles here."

"Because it doesn't make sense, you suddenly wanting to up and leave," Joe was starting to yell, throwing his hands up.

Before Peyton could answer her phone started ringing. Picking her phone up, she was surprised to see the name of an old friend she had worked in tv with before coming to the WWE. "Hello," she answered. She hadn't spoken to him in two years.

"Hey Peyton, it's been a while. There's something I wanted to discuss with you." Her friend Jack replied.

"Sounds ominous," Peyton chuckled.

Jack chuckled, "Nothing bad I promise. I know you travel a lot with the WWE but I was wondering if you were going to be in New York anytime soon. The thing I wanted to talk to you about, it's probably best to do in person over lunch." The idea of a few days in New York, away from everything; from Joe was definitely sounding good to Peyton right now.

"Now I'm intrigued," Peyton replied, standing up and walking around the hotel room. "I do have some vacation time stored up, I could spend a day or two in New York. Are you going to give me any clues as to what this is all about?" Peyton was definitely intrigued. The last time she had seen Jack, had been in Vegas. She had been there with the WWE, he was there filming a pilot TV show and she'd ended up going to the strip with him and his girlfriend who was also there with him.

"I'm working on a script for a film and I think it would be really cool if we worked on it together, we worked so well together before and we always talked about doing a film one day. I'll give you more details in New York."

"That sounds very tempting right now. What you doing in New York anyway, thought you were living in Chicago?" Joe didn't know who Peyton was talking to, but he definitely didn't like all this talk about going to New York.

"I still live in Chicago, just doing some work out in New York at the moment. I'm going to be here for a few more weeks, so let me know when you want to do lunch."

"I'll talk to Steph today but I reckon I can be there by the weekend. A weekend in New York sounds real god right now." Peyton's smile at the prospect of something new and a weekend in New York fell at the look on Joe's face. Now standing up, he looked anything but impressed. "I'm going to have to go now but I'll text you later.

"What was that all about? Running off to New York now?"

"An old friend, he's got a job offer for me."

"You going to take it?" Joe demanded. The calm conversation he had been hoping for definitely wasn't happening.

Nick chose this moment, wearing just a pair of sweat pants to walk in, having heard raised voices. "Is this about yesterday still? Joe-"

"Joe was just leaving," Peyton finished.

"No, we're going to talk about this."

"No, there's nothing to talk about. Now go."

As Joe went to respond, Nick stepped in front of him. "Let's just do this the easy way." Joe knew he needed to calm down before he got into another massive argument with Peyton; clenching his jaw he turned around and left.

"What was all that about?" Nick asked after Joe had left.

"He came to apologise about yesterday and talk things through. He wasn't particularly happy when I told him that I'm seriously considering working down in NXT, he thought I only said it yesterday because I was angry. Then, an old friend of mine called, he's working on a script for a film and wants me to work with him on it."

"Wow, a film? You going to Hollywood?" Nick teased. "Don't forget about me."

"Like I could ever forget you, I'm mentally scarred from all your singing and everything else," Peyton replied smirking. "No, I've got some vacation stored up. I'm going to talk to Steph about taking this weekend off, going to New York and having lunch with my friend, discuss it all. Maybe this is what I need, a few days away from it all. Maybe, if I do work with him, it's something I can do after the baby is born."

"I'm not saying go tell Joe you're in love with him, but things are really tense at the moment between you too, don't let things get really bad with him again. He's obviously not falling for what you're telling him, your reasoning for being so distant and not wanting to be here. You gotta think of something good to tell him, honey and soon." Nick said, he didn't want Joe and Peyton back to where they were when she first told him she was pregnant.

"What do I even tell him? I can't exactly tell him 'sorry Joe, I can't be around you because I'm in love with you and every time I see you with Carla it feels like my heart is being ripped out and trampled on.' Why did I have to fall for him, Nick?"

"Maybe you can't say that, but I know you, you'll think of something. You are a writer after all. I think it's the hair that makes everyone fall for him," Nick smirked making Peyton laugh.

* * *

"So they finally realised that you're not good enough to be writing for the Shield, I see," Kapoor said, smugly, seeing Peyton down the same corridor as him. He was done being nice to her. The more he thought about who her uncle was and how he treated her, the angrier he had grown over time. Piper was an old man now, he wasn't going to live up to his friend and if he did try anything, Kapoor had Orton in his corner. Hearing that Robert was back and working with the Shield again had put a smile on Kapoor's face.

"Go fuck yourself, Kapoor." After everything with Joe the previous day, Peyton just wanted to get through the recording of Smackdown without any trouble, then she could go see Roddy and Michelle on her days off, before spending the weekend in New York.

"So defensive, hit a nerve, did I?" Kapoor smirked. "I'm sure you made a valiant attempt at begging them to let you continue working with the guys."

"Not that it's any of your fucking business, but I was the one who made the decision to stop working with the Shield. Stephanie and Robert were more than happy to continue letting me work with the Shield until I have the baby. And no, it's not because, like you think, I'm not good enough to work with them, it was a decision I made because of my pregnancy." Peyton wasn't going to tell Kapoor the real reason. She was sure he would have a field day knowing she was in love with Joe.

"The company is going to be a lot better once you leave to have that baby," Kapoor sneered. "A lot of people are going to be happy to see you go."

Now it was Peyton's turn to smile smugly. "You sure about that? Not to big myself up too much, but generally the talent here like working with me. I mean, just recently I had a certain superstar _personally_ come talk to me about working with them. Obviously, that would all have to go through Paul and Stephanie, but I think it really says something about certain writers when a person comes to me practically begging me to take over their scripts. You actually know the wrester too, goes by Randy Orton."

Kapoor's eyes narrowed to slits, his face a mask of anger. "You lying bitch. You really expect me to believe that Randy Orton came to YOU, that he wants YOU to write his scripts?"

"Short version; he's fed up off all the bullshit storylines he gets with you. You're ruining him. He thinks we'd work well together. So, maybe, instead of spending so much of your time concerned with what I'm doing, you should actually pay attention to what the people like Orton are up to. Eventually, you carry on the way you are, you're going to end up with no job. Without Randy, what do you even have?"

Kapoor was incensed, roughly grabbing Peyton's upper arm. "I'm sure Orton would love a whore like you, that's all your good for." Kapoor's grip tightened on Peyton's arm as she tried getting out of his hold. "Don't push me, Peyton. It doesn't matter who your uncle is, he won't be able to help. You have no idea what sort of man I am." With his tightened grip and threat, Peyton was starting to panic. She now had a baby to think about as well.

"And what sort of man are you?" Joe asked darkly, standing behind Kapoor.

"The sort of man to threaten a pregnant woman apparently," Colby continued, standing to the right of Kapoor.

"If it's one thing I hate, that the Shield hates, it's a man, if you can call someone like you that, that threatens a lady. Even more so a pregnant lady." Jon added, standing to the left of Kapoor. All three men had on screen looks on their faces, Jon was also unable to stand still as they cornered Kapoor in. At the sound of Joe's voice, Kapoor had let go off Peyton who was now standing behind Jon.

Kapoor made the mistake of turning around to face Joe, now he was literally boxed in by the three guys.

Joe was clenching his jaw. "Something you should know about me, Kapoor, is that I'm really protective of the people important to me and I don't like it when someone threatens them," Joe said cracking his knuckles, making Kapoor visibly gulp. "I'll do anything to protect them."

Colby never once took his eyes off Kapoor. "I don't think people realise just how close the Shied are," Colby said, tilting his head. "We're brothers."

"We stick together, we help each other," Jon finished. "That includes if one of my brothers has to teach someone some respect." Jon tilted his head side to side, rolling his shoulders.

Kapoor was visibly trembling. "I-I-I…"

"It's a shame you walked straight into my fist, really must watch where you're going." Joe said before punching Kapoor in the noise, a loud crack could be heard, blood pouring out of Kapoor's now broken nose.

"Have you ever wondered, working in this company, what bruised ribs feel like?" Colby asked, before punching Kapoor in the ribs.

"It's even worse when you then get hit again in the same spot," Jon added, hitting Kapoor in the same spot Colby had hit him.

As Kapoor fell to his knees, Joe crouched down in front of him, grabbing his jaw. "Hurts doesn't it? But that's nothing compared to what you'll be feeling if you go near Peyton again. Do I make myself clear?" All Kapoor could do was nod.

Peyton had watched the whole things with wide eyes. Seeing the Shield on screen was one thing, it was scripted. Watching them, in character to scare Kapoor now was an entirely different thing. It was so much more intimidating, she had felt their anger for Kapoor radiating off them.

Her eyes widened more as she saw Hunter turn the corner, his eyes zoning in on the scene before him. It was no secret that Hunter wasn't Kapoor's biggest fan, especially after what he had said to Peyton and Stephanie in a previous meeting, but she wondered how he would react to this.

Hunter's eyes went from Peyton holding her upper arm to Kapoor on his knees and Joe crouching down in front of him, Jon and Colby now standing either- side and back again to Peyton. He stopped walking when he got to Peyton. "Show me your arm."

Peyton hadn't even noticed she was holding her upper arm, removing her hand, Hunter could see the visible marks from where Kapoor had gripped her arm tightly. Peyton was wearing a sleeveless white peplum top, so she had no barrier of protection when Kapoor had grabbed her arm tightly. From the scene in front of him and Kapoor's attitude towards Peyton, Hunter quickly surmised who had caused the bruising on Peyton's arms.

"Looks like a nasty fall you had there," he said to Kapoor walking over to where he was still on the ground. Joe was now standing up. "You should be more careful, especially when you get up. Wouldn't want you to fall again." Hunter kicked Kapoor in the stomach, making him fall over. "I'll inform Steph that you'll be taking the next week off," all he said before walking off.

Joe walked over to Peyton, anger once again filling his body when he saw the finger- tip marks on her upper arm. "Did he hurt you anywhere else?" He asked, gently skimming his index finger over the marks.

"No. Joe-"

Joe cut Peyton off. "You need some ice, baby girl. Let's go find Dr Amman." They could talk about what had just happened after the doctor had checked her over.

* * *

After getting the all clear from Dr Amman, Peyton stating she was fine the whole time, the doctor gave them some time to talk, telling Peyton to relax.

"I told you I was fine. You should go find Carla, she's probably wondering where you are," Peyton spoke softly, jumping down from the examination table.

Joe was in front of her in seconds, suddenly lifting her up and placing her back on the examination table, standing in between her thighs. "You need to sit down and relax like the doc said. Carla's at the hotel, packing our suitcases and stuff. I know she won't admit it but I know she gets bored at shows. More importantly, what happened with you and Kapoor back then?"

All Peyton could think about was how close Joe was to her and the feeling of his hands on her as he'd placed her back on the bed. "He started talking shit, I told him so home truths. That time Randy came and spoke to me, a few weeks ago, he wants me to write his scripts. I basically told him to fuck off, that was never going to happen. I told Kapoor about Randy and well, you saw the rest."

"When I saw his hands on you, I saw red. I meant what I told him about being protective about people that are important to me."

"You're lucky Hunter doesn't like the guy. Anywhere else and you'd get fired and, most likely, arrested. I don't want my baby's dad getting arrested."

Joe placed a hand on Peyton's small bump, "Don't worry baby, daddy's not going anywhere."

Peyton blurted the next words out of her mouth, surprising even herself. "I'm going to stay on the road, NXT can wait." After seeing how protective Joe had just been over her and their baby, Peyton couldn't just run away. Carla wasn't going to be on the road with them anymore, she was going back to work. As for her feelings for Joe, she was just going to have to work through them. With the baby, he was always going to be a part of her life. "I am going to New York this weekend though, I've already spoken to Stephanie about taking the weekend off. I want to talk to my friend about this film and doing the script, maybe it's something I can do when I'm too pregnant to be on the road all the time or after the baby is born."

Joe smiled. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. New York for the weekend I can live with, you better bring me back a present," he grinned. Relieved that Peyton wasn't leaving.

"You're almost as bad as Nick, I have a whole list of things he wants."

"So you're going to be back on Monday, right?"

"Yep, I'm going see my uncle for a few days and then Saturday and Sunday I'll be in New York before getting a flight to Boston for Raw."

Joe tried relaxing as he watched tv with Carla, spending his two days off with Carla at his apartment in Tampa. But he couldn't stop thinking about Peyton, wondering if she was alright after everything that had happened the previous day with Kapoor. With her being pregnant he worried about her even more after being manhandled by Kapoor, despite Amman saying she was absolutely fine.

"I'm going to call Pey," Joe decalred. "Check she's alright after everything that happened yesterday, make sure she got to her uncles place ok." Carla just nodded.

Peyton wasn't expecting Joe to ring her, she figured he's probably be spending his two days off in bed with Carla.

"Hey, just wanted to check and see how you are after yesterday. Did you get to your uncles ok?"

"Yes Joe, I'm fine. Honestly stop worrying about me."

"You're carrying my child, I'm always going to worry. Especially when something like yesterday happens."

Peyton tried in vain to hold the tears back as she spoke to Joe, him checking up on her, being so sweet was just another reminder of why she was in love with him. Her heart broke more when she heard Carla in the background, from the sounds of it, asking if he wanted anything from the kitchen.

"I'm completely fine, Joe. Sounds like you're busy. I'll leave you to it."

Joe noticed the change in Peyton's voice "You sure you're alright, Pey? You sound upset. If you want to talk about what happened yesterday, we can. I'm never too busy for you."

"You know I don't do upset, Joe. I'm just tired from the flight."

"Go have a nap and I'll call you later."

"You don't have to call later. I'll see you on Monday."

Ending the call Peyton willed the tears away, mad at herself for being so heartbroken over a man.

Having heard the last part of the call, on Peyton's side, and seeing the look on Peyton's face, Michelle walked completely into the living room and sat next to Peyton on the large couch. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Talk to me?"

"I've been so stupid," Peyton said, wiping away the tears that started to fall. "I fell in love with Joe and now he's back with Carla. I thought I'd tell him and we'd get together, I had these stupid fantasies about us being a proper little family."

"Oh sweetheart," Michelle soothed, pulling Peyton into a hug.

Peyton spent the next hour telling Michelle everything, finally allowing herself to cry the tears she'd been holding back. Eventually falling asleep with her head on Michelle's lap, Michelle gently running her fingers through Peyton's hair.

* * *

"Where do you want to go for dinner?" Joe asked, walking into the kitchen. "We talked about going out somewhere earlier."

"I don't mind, wherever you fancy," Carla smiled.

"You pick, I chose where we ate the whole time you were on the road this past week."

"Honestly I don't mind, I'm up for whatever you want. You're not going to get any arguments from me."

Joe never did get any arguments from Carla, except before they broke up when there was the odd argument about never seeing each other. Everything was always so easy with Carla, she never challenged him over anything. Not like Peyton. Peyton regularly liked to argue with him, especially when it came to where to eat. He knew half the time she would do it just for fun, just to watch his reaction as she said no to every place he suggested, only for him to tell her to choose a place and then her pick one of the places he had already suggested. Every time he would look at her as if to say, 'are you fucking kidding me, I already said that place.' It was always good fun though in the end and she always ended up with the biggest smile on her face while laughing. He remembered several times too, riding with her, Colby, Jon and Nick when she had deliberately driven past places he had suggested eating it, telling him they were shit suggestions. He liked the way she challenged him, the way she always said what she was she surprised him so often.

Joe turned his attention back to Carla, "Let's just stay in then and I'll make us a stir fry."

"Sounds good babe." Peyton got up from the island walking over to Joe. "I can't believe you're back on the road tomorrow and I'm back at work on Monday."

"I'm gonna call Peyton, check and make sure she's ok. She sounded upset on the phone earlier. I know she said she was just tired but." Joe had been worried about Peyton al afternoon.

"Sure," Carla replied, that horrible feeling still in her gut.

* * *

"Why does she never answer her phone? It's not that hard to pick it up," Joe grumbled, once again failing to get through to Peyton. After his call the other day, he wanted to see how she was today. He was going back on the road but he wouldn't be seeing her until Monday and he knew the Shield had a few interviews to do, so he wanted to call and check on her while he had the chance.

"She's probably busy getting ready for her flight to New York, like you should be getting ready for your flight later."

"I will, I just want to make sure she's okay." Joe didn't notice the sad look on Carla's face at first. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Just been thinking about things, that's all. You must be glad that things are better with Peyton now. When she gets back on Monday, hopefully there won't be any more arguing."

Joe chuckled. "Well, we're always disagreeing over something, but yeah, I'm glad that all this other arguing has been sorted out. I like it a lot more when we're getting on, things are more fun. I'm just really happy that's she's not going to be going down to NXT anytime soon." Joe smiled.

"You're going to miss her writing your scripts though?" With everything word being spoken, Carla's heart was breaking more.

"Yeah. It's funny that when she first took over, I couldn't wait for Robert to get back. Now though, I'm actually a little disappointed he's back. Is that really bad of me? I guess with the baby, it was nice having Pey so close. I got to know her, you know?"

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Carla asked, sadly. She couldn't hold back anymore.

Hearing someone say it was the light bulb moment for Joe, everything suddenly made sense. The way something had felt off with Carla this time around, it was like subconsciously he knew he wasn't in love with her anymore. His reaction to Peyton letting Robert take over again, the way he felt about her possibly leaving to go work down in NXT, his reaction to seeing her with Tyler Breeze; being unable to take his eye off her both those nights. At some point he had fallen in love with her, he just had been too dumb to realise until now, Carla standing there asking him. It was a rhetorical question anyway, as soon as it was said both knew the answer.

"Yes," Joe answered. "Fuck. I-I'm in love with her," Joe said more to himself. "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you." Joe felt guilty watching the hurt on Carla's face as realisation dawned on him.

Carla wiped away a stray tear, "I know, I guess some things just aren't meant to be. We had our time, I'm glad we tried one last time though."

"You're not mad at me? You don't want to chuck anything at me, tell me you hate me?" Joe said surprised.

"I can't be mad at you Joe, you can't help who you fall in love with. It's not like you acted on these feelings. I don't think you even knew yourself until a few minutes ago, did you? I thought I was just imagining things at first, but the way you are around each other, the way you always bring her into conversations. All the small things I tried to ignore. You should tell her, when she gets back from New York. You should tell her that you're in love with her."

Joe walked over to Carla, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"I'm going to leave, today." Carla said dejectedly, pulling away from Joe. "Don't feel guilty, I'm sure Mr Right's out there for me somewhere."

"He is, unlike me you're smart you'll know when you meet him. You're going to make someone an amazing wife one day."

Carla just smiled, though she was hurting. She couldn't keep ignoring the feeling she had, she knew Joe and Peyton were supposed to be together. She and Joe were different people now, they didn't belong anymore. "One day."

Joe just stood there watching Carla pack all her stuff, the whole thing so surreal. All he could think about was Peyton. Everything was so clear now, how had it taken until now, someone pointing it out to him, for him to realise when now it seemed like the most obvious thing in the world. Of course he was in love with Peyton, he couldn't' imagine his life without her in it.

* * *

**Finally Joe has seen the light!**

**Let me know what you think :)**


	18. Everything Has Changed

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, you guys are the best! Love you all.**

**Time for Joe to tell Peyton what he's finally realised! Enjoy!**

* * *

_All I knew this morning when I woke up_

_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_

_All I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

_Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_

_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

* * *

Everything was so clear in Joe's head, the signs had been there for so long he wondered how he had been so oblivious for so long. If asked now, the one thing he was entirely, 100% certain about, was that he was in love with Peyton. He felt it in every fibre of his body. She was the one for him; a smile crept onto his face now just thinking about her. He wanted to do nothing more than take her into his arms and kiss her.

Yet, sitting in the airport, waiting for his flight to Greenwich, Connecticut Joe wondered how he was going to tell her. Was she going to laugh in his face thinking he was joking? Was she going to give him some awkward talk about only seeing him as a friend? Or, was she going to surprise him and say she had feelings for him too? Joe ran every scenario through his head. He had no idea what she was going to say, he had no idea how he was even going to tell her. He couldn't wait to see her either way, he'd hand clarity and now she was like his drug. He knew what he wanted in life now and all he wanted to see was Peyton's beautiful face, hear her voice.

Then he remembered that she was in New York for the weekend and wouldn't be back until Monday, he wasn't sure he could wait that had a desperate urge to tell her, be near her.

* * *

Joe walked into the locker room with Jon, Colby and Nick, having found Nick when they arrived at the arena, Joe dragged him to the Shield's locker room with them. All three of them wondering what had gotten into Joe. Jon and Colby had noted the odd mood he'd been in since meeting him at the airport before heading to the arena. They'd asked him what was going on, all he'd said was he would tell them at the arena. He didn't seem angry or sad, but something was definitely going on with him.

"So, you gonna tell me why you dragged me to your locker room with you? I should probably tell you, I'm not into that sort of thing-if you catch my drift?" Nick joked, smirking.

Joe ignored the last part of what Nick had said. "What hotel is Peyton staying in in New York?"

Nick wasn't expecting that, raising an eyebrow. "Why?" Nick asked curiously. "She'll be back Monday, I'm sure whatever you need her for can wait until then. Or better yet, call her."

"Carla and I broke up, for good this time. And I, I realised something…I'm-"

"In love with Peyton, we know," Jon finished for Joe. "And now, fucking finally, so do you."

Joe suddenly looked at Jon. "Wh-what? How did you know?"

"Seriously?" Jon looked at Colby and Nick, "Is he for real?"

"You're such a fucking moron!" Nick exclaimed, "You're only just starting to get it, aren't you?"

"I get it," Joe retorted. "I'm in love with Peyton; I just never realised it until this morning. Getting back with Carla was a big mistake, but I guess it was the closure I needed. Now what the fuck do I do? How do I tell Peyton I'm in love with her without her laughing in my face?" Jon and Colby face palmed themselves, was Joe serious? He needed to do some serious catching up. For a smart guy, he had been seriously dumb lately.

"No, you _really _don't get it. Peyton's not going to laugh in your face," Nick explained. "We could all see it, you two falling in love. I even teased Pey about it, but she denied it. She called me after she left your parent's anniversary party, said I was right. She realised she was in love with you and was going to tell you next time she saw you…" Nick revealed.

Joe got what Nick way saying straight away, it all hit him like a ton of bricks. How much he'd royally fucked things up. "That's what she was going to tell me, and then I told her I was back with Carla. Fuck. That's why she was so distant recently. I never meant to hurt her like that, I didn't know. I didn't even know what I was feeling. How can you not know you're in love with someone?" Joe asked, more to himself, frustrated as he kicked the couch in the locker room.

"Love works in mysterious ways and all that crap. Now you've finally caught on, it's time to do something about it. Go get your girl and fuck her, make up for lost time." Jon stated in his typical crude way.

"Yeah, basically what Jon said," Colby said. "I mean I probably wouldn't have phrased it quite like he did, but he's right."

"I third that," Nick smiled. "I mean Peyton's more likely to punch you in the face than laugh at you. She's been hurting and feeling like an idiot for falling for you, thinking you didn't feel the same way. But tell her what you've told us, make her understand that she's the one that you want. I know she wants you, Joe; go get your girl."

"Of course, before all this you have to wait for her to get back from New York," Colby added.

"Yeah, sadly I don't think Stephanie will let you out of house shows to go declare your love for Peyton, as fond as she is of Peyton."

"Fuck I can't wait until Monday," Joe exclaimed.

"Yeah, but Smackdown, you've not got to be back on the road until Friday, plenty of time for sex," Jon grinned.

"Maybe I can go to New York after the show tonight, it's not exactly far, tell Peyton how I feel and still be back for tomorrow's show. We don't have any interviews or anything until Sunday." Joe started suggesting, he couldn't wait much longer. He had to tell Peyton.

"Aren't you a romantic little shit right now," Jon grinned. "Would you be able to pull yourself away from Peyton though?"

* * *

So far, Peyton was in love with New York. She wasn't sure if it was the city itself so much or getting away from everything. Having left Roddy and Michelle's earlier than she had originally planned on, she got to New York Friday afternoon. After re-arranging her meeting with Jack, she turned her phone off. She didn't want any distractions out there, she just wanted to relax.

She had only been there a few hours and part of her didn't want to go back to the real world, to Joe and everything else. Sure she had told Joe she wasn't going to go down and work at NXT anytime soon, she was going to try and work through her feelings for him. But turning her phone off from calls and emails about work, from him, felt so nice. She was feeling relaxed and excited to see Jack, catch up with her friend and discuss this film he was planning. The thought of a new project excited her. It gave her something else to do after the baby was born.

That evening, Peyton walked into the restaurant she had arranged to meet Jack at, finding him sat in the corner.

"Cheer the fuck up, you're meeting your friend, a fabulous one at that, not your girlfriend's parents for the first time." Peyton greeted as she reached the table, Jack frowning at something on his phone. Like with most people, Peyton was blunt as fuck with Jack, not holding anything back. They would, back in the day, often greet each other with something like this.

Jack smiled looking up, "Meeting Libby's parents for the first time was easier than the first time I met you," he smirked. "If I remember right, you told me my shirt sucked and you wanted to burn it and asked if I should be at school."

"Your shirt did suck, Bray Wyatt has better shirts than you. And you did look, like, 15 at the time; you've got such a baby face."

"I was twenty four and I still have that shirt," Jack stuck his tongue out. "More importantly, let's talk about you being pregnant! Like what the fuck, you never said on the phone." Jack said in shock, noticing her small bump, ignoring looks from some other diners for his language in the posh restaurant.

"Telling you other the phone when I knew I was going to be seeing you so soon didn't seem right," Peyton smiled. "But yeah, long story short, I'm four months."

"Why do I feel like there's more of a story there than you're letting on? Let's get some alcohol, for me only obviously, and you can tell me everything."

Peyton chuckled; Jack never changed. "I had a one night stand with a guy in the company at the Christmas party, I was doing his scripts at the time. Ironically, we couldn't stand each other at the time, but too much tequila later…"

"And now?"

"Now we're friends and he's going to be a part of his child's life. I'm no longer working with him though. It was only ever a temporary thing, the guy who was in charge of their scripts took some time off for personal reasons and now he's back."

"Their scripts?"

"He's part of a stable."

"Please tell me it's not someone from the Wyatt family?" Jack grinned, he was a big fan of the WWE and that was the first stable that came to his mind.

Peyton burst out laughing. "God no. They're all lovely guys but no, I didn't sleep with one of them."

"The Shield? Oh my god, you slept with one of the Shield guys," Jack exclaimed. Peyton's face told him he was right. "Which one?"

"Reigns," Peyton coughed as the waiter brought her water and Jack's whiskey over. The two ordering their food.

"No fucking way! So you never used to get on with him at first? Why? Is he a massive douche? He always struck me as a really cool guy."

"Our first meeting wasn't exactly a great one and it kind of continued from there, we butt heads a lot. Things have got better though, we get on for the most part. He's not the sort of person to let me get my way all the time. He calls me out on stuff. He's a decent guy though."

Jack watched the way Peyton smiled when talking about Joe. "You love him, don't you?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel, he's back with his girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, babe. Guys an idiot if he doesn't see what's in front of him."

Peyton smiled. "Enough about me. What's happening with you and Libby? How long have you been together now?"

"Three years. We're really good, we're actually trying for a baby at the moment and talking about getting married."

After catching up with what they had both being doing in the last two years some more, they finally got down to talking about the film.

"So how did this whole thing come about?" Peyton asked.

"I was at a work function, all these big names are there and I got talking to James Wan."

"I love his work. Insidious is one of my favourite horrors."

"We basically started chucking ideas about and he suggested I write a draft script. And well, we always talked about one day writing a horror film. I figured this would be like the coolest project ever."

Peyton was even more temped to not go back. After talking in more detail with Jack, she was set on writing this screenplay with him. She was having one of the best days she had had in weeks, she didn't want it to end.

After dinner, Jack made sure she got back to her hotel safely. Making plan for them to meet up the next day for some lunch and shopping. After changing and taking her make-up off, Peyton fell asleep pretty quickly, not realising just how tired she was.

* * *

_'Cause all know is we said, "Hello"_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_Al I know you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

Arriving at the hotel that Nick had said Peyton was staying in while in New York, it didn't take Joe long to sweet talk the receptionist to tell him what room Peyton was staying in. Telling her he was planning on surprising his 'girlfriend'; Joe was hoping Peyton would be that by the end of this, she was more than happy to tell him that Peyton was staying in room 245.

Having got through the house show, Joe had gone back to the hotel to get a little sleep before catching his flight early. As much as he wanted to see Peyton, he didn't think that arriving at her hotel at 3am was a good idea. Instead he got there at 9, hoping to catch her before she met her friend.

245. There it was, Joe thought, standing in front of the door. Peyton, the woman he had only yesterday realised he was in love with, was behind that door. His heart was in his mouth as he knocked on the door. Despite what Nick had told him, he was nervous. Really nervous. This could go one of two ways. Peyton could tell him what Nick had, that she was also in love with him. Or she could reject him, maybe Nick could have got it wrong. Joe hoped he hadn't, he couldn't take that.

Peyton opened the door, still in a pair of cotton shorts and an oversized top, having not been up long, staring at Joe surprised. Wondering what the hell he was doing there in New York, wasn't he supposed to be heading to Boston for tonight's house show? Why was he standing outside her hotel door? He has no reason to be in New York? And if he did, why was he knocking on her hotel door? What did she have to do with it?

"What are you doing here?" Peyton asked confused, moving to let Joe in.

Joe thought she looked perfect, standing there in shorts and an oversized shirt, hair tousled. "I broke up with Carla," Joe blurted out as he followed Peyton into the room.

A surprised Peyton turned around to face him. She wasn't expecting that. "Oh, I'm sorry," Peyton spoke softly, feeling awkward. Had Joe really come all the way to New York just to tell her that? "What happened?"

"I'm in love with you."

"W-what did you just say?" Peyton asked, standing there, wide eyed. Had she heard correctly?

Joe walked over to where Peyton stood glued to the spot. "I said, I'm in love with you, Peyton." Joe gently cupped Peyton's face, brushing his lips against hers. "I should have done that a long time ago," Joe said softly, pulling away.

Peyton was still looking at him dumbfounded. He was in love with her? He'd just kissed her? What had happened to him wanting Carla?

Finally she found her voice. "Y-You should go. You shouldn't have done that, Joe." Her head was all over the place.

"Did you hear what I said? I love you, Peyton. I made a mistake getting back with Carla, I thought it was what I wanted. But it didn't feel right with her; I didn't feel like I do when I'm around you."

Peyton just stood there, her heart beating furiously in her chest. She couldn't stop the next words that came out of her mouth as Joe stood there staring expectantly at her, having bared all to her. "Go, now. Just go." Her tone left no room for argument. Joe just stared at her, he didn't know what to do. He'd just told her he was in love with her and she was basically screaming at him to leave.

"Peyton-"

"No. Get out. Get the fuck out!"

Peyton stood there, watching Joe as he walked out of her hotel room, his head hanging low.

Her head and heart was all over the place. Joe had just told her he loved her and she had told him to leave. She loved him, she knew that, she had been in love with him for weeks. He was constantly on her mind and everything reminded her of him, she was carrying his child. Yet, when she had gone to make her own declaration of love to him, she had been interrupted by him telling her he was back with Carla, before she'd had the chance to get the words out that she so desperately wanted to tell him. That had hurt. A lot. But not as much as having to watch them together, watch him hold her and kiss her. Watch them being happy while she was dealing with a broken heart. That's why she had distanced herself from him, watching them together hurt too much. Though, carrying his child, she hadn't been able to entirely distance herself from him. She'd had to act like she was totally fine with him being with another women, like it didn't hurt; act as if they were all friends out having lunch with them. She had, like most of her life, painted a smile on her face when really, on the inside, she was dying.

There was a reason Peyton didn't get close to people, she always ended up getting hurt. She had let her walls down for Joe, big mistake. Her parents, her step-sister, her boyfriend in college, Joe; they all broke her that little bit more, made her feel unlovable. That was why she had told Joe to leave, she was protecting herself. Joe had already hurt her once, she wouldn't let him hurt her again. Even if he didn't know what she was going to tell him that day, hearing him say he was with someone else, his ex, broke Peyton's heart. She wasn't going to put herself out there to be hurt anymore. For anyone. Not even Joe. No matter how much she loved him. He's already hurt her enough. She couldn't cope with getting hurt again, or him going back to Carla again.

* * *

**I couldn't let things be that easy :p Don't hate me**

**Lyrics: Everything Has Changed-Taylor Swift ft Ed Sheeran**


	19. What Are You Waiting For?

Peyton sat on the bed in her hotel room, knees drawn as close to her chest as she could get with her small bump. Joe's words, his kiss going round in circles in her head. Had she made a mistake telling him to leave? Her thoughts were all over the place.

She lost track off time, not sure how long she had just been sitting there just reliving Joe's visit, before her ringing phone knocked her out of her thoughts. Seeing Jacks's name flashing, she remember she was supposed to have met him for lunch twenty minutes ago.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, something came up. I'll be with you soon."

Jack noticed Peyton's odd tone. "Everything ok?"

"Great. Everything's great, just some unfinished business. I'm leaving the hotel now." Peyton said before ending the call, trying to sound like everything was fine and she didn't have a million thoughts, all revolving around Joe, running though her mind. Standing up from the bed, she quickly changed into a bottle green april scoop neck long sleeve swing dress and put some black ankle boots on. Putting her phone and key card into her bag, she left the hotel room.

The whole way through lunch, Jack noticed how off Peyton seemed, pushing her food around the plate. She barely said a word, just saying 'yeah' at all the right moments as he spoke. Shopping wasn't much better, Jack could tell Peyton had something on her mind.

"Seriously, what's going on? You've been acting miserable as fuck all day. Not the Peyton I'm used to, normally she's telling the world who is boss."

"I'm just tired." Peyton lied.

"She also doesn't use bullshit excuses like that. Come on, talk to me."

Peyton didn't have anything to lose and she knew Jack wasn't going to tell anyone anything. It wasn't like he knew Joe or anyone in the WWE, bar her. "Joe showed up at my hotel door earlier. He and Carla broke up."

Jack was confused. "That's good, right? I mean you said yesterday you were in love with the guy."

"He kissed me and told me he was in love with me. I told him to leave." Peyton revealed, not looking at Jack. Instead her focus was on a dress.

Jack gently spun Peyton around to face him again. "And why would you do that? You love him, he loves you. This is the part where you text me saying you can't do lunch because you're too busy having sex with that Samoan god."

"It's for the best this way."

"Really? You're actually going to give me that bullshit? Who's it better for? Not you from where I'm standing."

"A few days ago he was in love with Carla, they were happy. Now he's in love with me? What happens when he realises he's still in love with Carla?"

"Yes at one point I'm sure he was in love with Carla. Then he met you, and you changed everything for him. Maybe he got back with Carla and then realised that it wasn't right this time round."

"He basically said the same thing. What if he only thinks he wants to be with me because I'm pregnant with his child?"

"Stop with the bullshit excuses, Peyton. It's ok to admit you're scared, we're all scared of falling in love and getting hurt. But usually it's a risk worth taking."

"Fuck off! Stop trying to psychoanalyse me," Peyton yelled walking off. Earning her and Jack some off looks from other customers.

Jack followed Peyton, a little amused by her reaction. "Feel a bit better now you've told me to fuck off?" he asked, when she stopped by some other dresses. "Ready to have an actual conversation?"

"No. Let's just talk about something else. What do you think about this dress?" Peyton asked, pointing to a dress with a garish pattern.

"Fucking horrible. Now, considering he came to your hotel declaring his love for you when he probably should have been on the way to a house show is a pretty good indicator that he's serious. He's realised what he wants in life; you."

"Drop it, Jack. I'm not talking about this."

"I am though. You deserve happiness, Peyton. The way your face lit up yesterday talking about him, why don't you give him a chance? Be the family I know you want to be with him."

"I really like this dress," Peyton said, changing the subject. "I think I could pull it off, even being pregnant."

"You know I'm not going to drop this."

"I wonder if they'd permanently ban me from here if I punched you," Peyton replied sweetly.

"I'd rather not find out."

"And I'd rather not talk about Joe. So, let's both get what we want and just do some shopping."

"I forgot how stubborn you are."

* * *

Peyton lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, having had no sleep. After finally getting through to Jack that she wasn't going to talk about things with Joe, they'd finished their shopping trip before Peyton returned to the hotel. She tried relaxing, having a bubble bath and watching a film, but nothing worked. She couldn't stop thinking about Joe. Instead, she lay there all night, barely paying attention to what was on tv, thinking things through. Before she knew it, it was 7am.

Grabbing her phone she called the one person she knew would help her, more importantly, not judge her. Her uncle

"Well this is a nice surprise," Roddy smiled into the phone. "You never normally call me this early."

"I think I really fucked up, Roddy. I don't know what to do." Peyton said, a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Hey sweetie, I'm sure it's not that bad. Talk to me."

Peyton knew, despite him not saying anything, that her uncle had heard her conversation with Michelle. "Joe showed up and told me he loves me. I was scared and still hurt after everything and I kicked him out. I don't know what to do, about anything. Everything's a mess."

Roddy chuckled softy, "Baby, that can all be easily fixed. Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Well then, Peyton, go tell him. Tell him what you told me, that you were scared and hurt after everything. Tell him you made a mistake and you never should have kicked him out."

"You didn't see his face. I don't think that's going to work."

"You'll the most stubborn person I know, you'll make things work with him. Plus he loves you. It's simple, Peyton. You love each over. You tell him you love him, kiss and everything will fall into place from there. Then I'll give him the speech about if he ever hurt you." The last part made Peyton laugh.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Whilst Jon and Colby didn't know the specifics of what had happened in New York, from Joe's early return and foul mood, they surmised it hadn't gone well. Since he had shown up at the arena the day before, he hadn't said much. The drive, after Saturday's house show, from Boston to Connecticut had been made in silence. As soon as they got to Stanford, Joe headed straight to the gym. Spending the next few hours taking out as much aggression as he could, pushing himself to the max.

He wasn't particularly looking forward to the interview the Shield had to do that day, not in the mood to answer a bunch of questions. Especially the ones asking them about women in their lives, that he definitely didn't want to be asked.

'_Cause all know is we said, "Hello"_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

_All I know I we said, "Hello"_

_So dust off your highest hopes_

_All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_

_All I know is new found grace_

_All my days I'll know your face_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

Walking into the arena, Peyton headed straight for the Shield's locker room, hoping Joe was there. She had to find him, she needed to speak to him, sort things out. She couldn't do it anymore, push him away because she was scared of getting hurt. This was her chance at happiness, she just hoped Joe would listen to her. That she hadn't completely messed things up by telling him to leave.

Approaching the locker room, she didn't even bother knocking, just walking into the locker room. Jon and Colby looked at her before sharing a look, they obviously knew what had happened in New York, she surmised. She didn't care about what they thought though, only Joe. Joe was the only person she wanted to speak to.

Joe was lying on his back doing sit ups. Looking initially at Peyton when she first walked in, he soon looked away. Getting back to his sit ups, more intensely though. He didn't say a word, completely ignoring her as she softly said his name. She didn't blame him for ignoring her, she had kicked him out of her hotel room.

Peyton wasn't taking no for an answer though. She knew she was in love with him and he had told her he was in love with her in New York, she had to make things right; get them to where they both wanted to be. Walking over to him, Peyton suddenly straddled Joe's stomach as his back touched the floor again. With hands either side of his face, she pressed her lips against his, putting everything she had into the kiss, as she took his bottom lip between hers. "Quick update, I'm in love with you," Peyton smiled, pulling away. Joe just looked at her, not moving an inch. "I really fucking love you, you idiot."

Cupping her face in his hands, Joe brought Peyton's face back down to his, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. As she moaned into the kiss, Joe's tongue soon found Peyton's. "You really know how to drive a man crazy, but that's what I love about you." Joe said after they both pulled apart for air, one of his thumbs lightly stroking her cheek.

"What can I say, I'm really stubborn," Peyton grinned. Both Joe and Peyton looking at each other like they were the only two people in the world, nothing else around them mattered.

"We're going to leave you guys alone," Jon announced as he and Colby started to walk out of the room; happy that Joe and Peyton had finally sorted everything out. It had taken them long enough.

"I think you need to kiss me again," Joe grinned, sitting up with Peyton still on him, his arms going around her waist, holding her to him.

"I can do that," Peyton smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his.

Peyton smiled into the kiss when Joe stood up with her still attached to him, walking over to the couch with her, sitting down with her straddling him.

"It's impressive that you did that without once the breaking the kiss," Peyton grinned, after pulling back.

"It's impressive how crazy you drive me, in the good way," Joe smiled before kissing her nose. "So you love me, hey?"

Peyton hid her face in the crook of Joe's neck causing Joe to laugh, finding her sudden shyness cute. "Are you going to make me do all the cute, romantic stuff?" she mumbled.

"You bet your cute ass I am. I'm thinking romantic, candle lit dinners, loads of rom coms and you telling me all the things you love about me." Joe teased, knowing this was new territory for Peyton and that she wasn't the really romantic type. "And definitely lots of pda," he said kissing the top of her head.

"You're the worst," Peyton pouted, finally looking at Joe, hitting his shoulder.

"You're too adorable," Joe smiled before pecking Peyton's lips. "So what changed your mind? You seemed pretty adamant about kicking me out of your hotel room, I wasn't expecting you to walk in, straddle and kiss me and say you're in love with me after that. Not that I'm complaining."

Peyton moved off of Joe's lap, sitting down on the couch and curling into his side, her head resting against his chest. Joe wrapped his arm around her, while Peyton stroked his other hand with her thumb. "I was scared. I wasn't expecting you to show up at my hotel room like that and say everything you did, not after you told me you were back with Carla. That day, I was going to tell you I was in love with you; I started to and then you said you and Carla were back together. I was scared of getting hurt again; kicking you out seemed like the best option. I didn't know what to think."

Joe held Peyton closer to him; feeling guilty for hurting Peyton. "I'm sorry I hurt you so much. I should have seen what was right in front of me, what everyone else saw." Peyton brought Joe's hand up to her lip, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his hand.

Peyton looked up at Joe, a shy expression on her face. "You're turning me into one of those weird romantics. I want all that cute stuff with you, like the candle lit dinners. They sound kinda nice, and maybe, one day, watching cheesy films together. Ugh, you've turned me into a weirdo," Peyton declared.

Joe couldn't help but laugh, kissing Peyton's head. "Weirdo or not, I love you."

"I love you too," Peyton leaned up to kiss Joe's lips.

Joe pulled Peyton back into his lap wrapping his arms around her, his lips crashing down on hers, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. Peyton moaned into Joe's mouth as his tongue found hers, wrapping one arm around his neck, her other hand cupping his left cheek.

* * *

"Are you guys dressed? Is it good to come in?" Colby asked, standing outside the locker room with Jon thirty minutes later.

Joe chuckled, sat on the black couch in the locker room with his arm around Peyton's shoulders. "You're good," he answered.

"Doesn't smell like sex in here, you're good to sit anywhere, Lopez," Jon announced. The first to walk in, Colby following.

"What? You actually thought we were having sex when you left the room?" Peyton asked, amused. Sure, she definitely wanted to have sex with Joe and lots of it, especially after the make out session they had just had, but that could wait until they got to the next hotel.

Jon shrugged. "Can't say I'd blame you if you did. Plus, don't pregnant women get really hormonal, anyway?"

Peyton just started laughing, "Not quite there yet, Jon. I am hungry though and I've got to go see Stephanie. Then I do actually have work to do. So I'll leave you guys to it, I'll be back later." Peyton quickly kissed Joe's cheek. As much as she wanted to stay there with him, kissing him, she knew she really had to go find Steph and let her know she was back. Catch up on work.

"I'll come with you," Joe smiled, standing up with Peyton.

"I'm a big girl, I can go on my own," Peyton teased. "Plus, as much as Steph likes you, I don't think she's going to want you there while we talk about work. You're too much of a distraction," Peyton smirked.

"Me distract you?" Joe said, an arm going around Peyton's shoulders bringing her into his chest. "Never," he said before kissing her. "I'll," kiss "be," kiss "your," kiss "muse" kiss. Peyton smiled as Joe kissed her after everything word.

"Okay, maybe you can walk with me to Steph's office."

Reaching Stephanie's office, Peyton pressed a kiss to Joe's shirt covered chest. "I love you," she smiled, looking up at him.

Joe cupped Peyton's face, repeatedly pressed soft kisses to her lips. So wrapped up in each other, neither noticed the door open and Stephanie smiling at them.

"I see you returned early, nice trip?" Steph asked a minute later, smiling at the pair.

Joe and Peyton pulled apart, turning to look at Stephanie. Peyton bit down on her lip, "Yeah, I guess I just couldn't keep away from this place. And yes, a good, if not surprising, trip. I'm ready to get back to work though."

Stephanie smiled at the pair, remembering when she and Paul first got together. "Technically, you're not due back to work until tomorrow. Enjoy your last night off and the reason you came back early," Steph grinned knowingly. She was happy for Joe and Peyton, who she had grown fond of over the years. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Steph." Peyton said before Steph walked off. Looking up at Joe, she grabbed his arm. "Let's go catering, I still haven't eaten."

Joe wrapped an arm around Peyton's shoulders, pulling her into his side as they made their way to catering. Sitting down at a table after Peyton had grabbed some food, Joe pulled Peyton onto his lap.

"You know, there are five other chairs at this table," Peyton stated, smirking.

"I know."

"You gonna start feeding me too?"

"Welll…" Joe started, picking up Peyton's sandwich.

Peyton started laughing. "Idiot. Put it down."

"Kiss me first."

"Put it down, then I'll kiss you."

"Nope, you gotta kiss me first." Joe smirked, knowing how much Peyton liked to win things. However much he knew she wanted to kiss him, the desire evident in her eyes.

"No kisses for you until you put my sandwich down." Peyton barely finished saying before Joe's other hand came up from her waist to the back of her head, pushing her head closer to him, his lips crashing down on hers.

"I totally win," Peyton grinned, their faces still so close after breaking the kiss.

"Uh-huh," Joe replied before kissing her again.

* * *

**Finally they sorted their shit out :p Be prepared for some fluffy chapters :)**

**Let me know what you think :)**


	20. Addicted To You

**Sorry** **for the later than usual update I've been ill all week :(**

**Thank you for the awesome response to the last chapter! I love you all, and all the new followers and people who have added this to their favourites :D**

**As promised a fluffy chapter with some smut. Enjoy!**

* * *

Back in the Shield locker room, Peyton sat on the couch as the guys got changed into their combat gear, getting ready for their match later that night. Peyton's eyes firmly on Joe, damn he looked good!

When he looked her way after doing his boots up, Peyton motioned with her index finger for him to come over to her. Walking over to her, he lifter her legs up to sit down before placing them on his thighs "Yeah?" he asked.

Peyton moved so she was on her knees next to him. "You look really fucking hot in your Shield gear."

"So you think I'm hot, do you?" Joe smirked. "Cause I think you're really hot."

Peyton answered by kissing him, placing a hand on his cheek, swiping her tongue along his bottom lip before he granted her access, her tongue finding his. Joe had one arm around her waist, holding her close to him.

"I miss Leighla," Colby suddenly announced, pouting as he watched Joe and Peyton. Though the pair were too lost in each other to hear what Colby had said.

"Sucks to be you man, at least me and the big guy have our women on the road with us."

Colby hit Jon around the back of the head, "Not helping man."

"Blame those two, you know they're going to be like this all the time for the next few weeks."

"Still not helping."

"What? Me reminding you how you're not getting any until like Wednesday when you get home?" Jon grinned, enjoying teasing Colby.

"I actually hate you."

Joe and Peyton were pulled apart, however, when a production assistant knocked on the door, coming in and informing them that their match was in fifteen minutes.

Peyton, who had moved to straddle Joe, nodded before moving off him. "You need to go warm up for your match. I kinda got in the way of you warming up earlier."

"I wasn't complaining," Joe grinned. "You can straddle me anytime."

Peyton stood up with Joe, kissing his cheek. "You should probably get up to the concession stand, ready to make your entrance. I need to go find Nick, I've not actually seen him yet."

"I'll find you after the match." Joe kissed her forehead before reluctantly letting her go find Nick while he, Jon and Colby left the locker room for their match.

* * *

"Hey, mind if I steal this bleached blond idiot for a bit," Peyton said to Mike, who was talking to Nick in catering.

Nick looked up surprised to see Peyton there, not expecting her back until tomorrow. "Have you ever heard of answering your phone?" Nick asked, he'd attempted to call her several times since Joe's early return the previous day. From his quick return and the brooding look on his face, as well as telling Nick he was wrong, it was clear his trip to New York and Peyton hadn't gone well. "I thought you didn't get back until tomorrow? Have you seen-" Nick started to ask about Joe, who he'd been avoiding since his return the previous day.

Peyton couldn't help but smile, knowing who Nick was going to mention. "Yeah, we're good. We're really good."

Nick was slightly confused, "But I thought…he came back early, in a bad mood and-"

Ten minutes later, sat back in the Shield's locker room Peyton had told Nick everything that had happened, getting him update on things. He was beyond happy that Peyton and Joe had finally realised they belonged together.

"Well you sure know how to make an entrance," Nick grinned. "Only you would straddle a man to tell him you're in love with him."

"It worked."

"I'm so happy for you," Nick pulled Peyton into his side. "You're going to be a proper little family with Joe and the baby."

"Are you about to start crying on me, Nick?"

"No, I'm just really happy for you. Isn't your best friend allowed to get a little emotional that you finally sorted your shit out and got with the man you love?"

"I think you've watched one too many rom coms."

"Here was me thinking you were going to mellow out and be all sweet and stuff being in love," Nick teased, sticking his tongue out.

"I might be 'sweet and stuff', as you put it, with Joe, but not the rest of you. You know that's not me."

After the Shield's match, Joe didn't have to look hard to find Peyton. Walking back into the Shield's locker room, he found her on the couch with Nick.

"Man, you clearly tired her out earlier. She's practically been falling asleep on me," Nick smirked as Joe walked in the door. Peyton's head was on his shoulder and she looked ready to fall asleep at any moment.

"Why does everyone think Joe and I had sex in here earlier? As hot as he is, we can wait until we get to the hotel. I'm tired because I never slept last night. I've been awake for like 36 hours," Peyton revealed yawning. In her rush to tell Joe she loved him too, her lack of sleep was brushed to the side. Now though, she was starting to realise just how tired she was.

"Baby girl, please tell me you're joking about having not slept?" Joe asked, not liking Peyton being pregnant and awake that long. Peyton gave him an innocent, tired look. "You're pregnant, you need your sleep. Not to be staying up that long, it's not good for you."

I couldn't sleep, I had too much going around in my head." Peyton admitted, burying her face in Joe's chest as he sat down on the other side of her.

Joe ran his fingers through her hair. "You need to get some sleep baby girl. Do you just want to stay in the hotel tonight and drive to Rhode Island in the morning for Raw?" Peyton nodded.

After a quick shower, they all headed back to the hotel. Colby and Jon agreeing to drive to Rhode Island in the morning. Arriving back at the hotel they were staying in, Joe had an arm around Peyton's waist keeping her close to him as he led the practically asleep on her feet writer through the hotel lobby.

Joe pulled Peyton close to him after climbing into bed, her head resting on his chest.

"I love you, Peyton," he whispered kissing the top of her head.

"Love you too," Peyton mumbled snuggling closer to Joe, kissing his chest. A few minutes later she was asleep.

* * *

Waking up to an empty bed the next morning, Peyton initially panicked that everything with Joe had just been a dream. Until she saw the note on his pillow,saying he was at the gym with the guys and he'd be back for some lunch before they had to head off for Raw. Peyton smiled as she read the note, glad it wasn't all a dream. She should have realised Joe would be at the gym, it was part of the guys routine, going to the gym every day to stay at their best.

Peyton couldn't the smile off her face that night, even if she was no longer working with Joe. She was just happy that they were finally together. She saw him a few times throughout the night, each time he would kiss her and tell her how much he loved her. Before his match, however, he told her that the guys had just been told they had a tv interview in the morning to promote Smackdown; try and get viewer numbers up. Peyton was slightly bummed hearing that, it ruined her plans of spending the morning in bed with Joe before he had to go the gym and then they had to be at the arena. She knew she had to be at the arena earlier than usual as she had a meeting with Stephanie and Paul Heyman, talking about future plans for him and Brock. All she wanted though was to spend the morning in bed with Joe having sex. her desire for him only got worse as she watched him in the ring. Sex was going to have to wait though.

* * *

Peyton sat on the bed watching Joe as he got changed for the interview, Peyton and the Shield having driven through the night to the city Smackdown was being recorded in that night. Peyton having spent most of the night sleeping next to Joe in the back of their rental while Colby and Jon did most of the driving, finally getting to the hotel at 5.30 am.

"See something you like?" Joe smirked, doing the buttons on his shirt up, leaving the top two undone.

"Uh-huh," Peyton nodded. "I wish you didn't have to this interview, ruined my plan of sexing you up this morning."

"Now I'm turned on baby girl," Joe said squatting in front of her. "I want nothing more than that right now, sadly duty calls. When we get to my place tomorrow though, I'll make up for having to do this stupid interview." Joe replied, running his thumb across her right cami covered boob, her nipple instantly hardening at his touch.

"Tease," Peyton said against his lips as she kissed him. "We're leaving that arena so quickly tonight."

* * *

Joe's lips were on Peyton's the moment they stepped into his apartment and he kicked the door shut behind him, dropping their bags to the floor. His hands cupped her face as he had Peyton backed against the wall, kissing her hungrily, both of them managing to kick their shoes off.

Joe started unbuttoning the dark blue shirt he was wearing, chucking it to the ground as Peyton left a trail of kisses down his chest. Joe made quick work of ridding her off her top and bra, his mouth latching to one of her nipples. Her head tilting to the side as Joe's tongue swirled around her nipple before his teeth grazed the pink bud, all the while rubbing her other nipple between his thumb and index finger. Swapping to take her other nipple into his mouth and pay it the same attention when he was done with the first one. All the while Peyton unsnapped his jeans, taking his hardening cock in her small hand, stroking his cock a few times.

Joe growled at this, his lips finding Peyton's again. "I need you so bad," he huskily spoke into her ear before biting down on the lobe.

"I need you too, go to the couch," Peyton managed to breath out as Joe's hand slipped down her leggings, pushing her panties apart as he felt how wet she was.

Joe led Peyton to the couch, kissing her the whole time until she felt the back of her legs make contact with one of the two large couches in Joe's living room. He gently pushed her down onto it, quickly kicking his jeans and boxers off; his erection standing to attention. Watching Joe lustfully, Peyton quickly rid herself of her legging, purposely leaving her panties on to tease Joe, smirking up at him.

"Fucking tease," he said hovering over her on the sofa, his hands either side of Peyton's head, kissing down her throat nipping at her skin.

"I liked those" Peyton mock pouted when Joe suddenly ripped the panties off her, chucking them to the ground, running her hands up and down his back.

Joe took both of her hands and held them above her head, kissing down her arms. "I'll buy you some more…and probably rip more off you." He carried on kissing her, making his way down her stomach. "You look better without them anyway," he huskily said, nipping at her hip.

Peyton arched, moaning when he quickly ran his tongue up her wet slit. Joe gently placed an arm over her abdomen, holding her down before plunging his tongue into her.

"Fuck," Peyton happily exclaimed as Joe ran his tongue up her wet folds again, his tongue curling around her clit. Peyton's hands found Joe's hair as he sucked on her sensitive nub. "Oh god. Joe, I need you. Now." Peyton whimpered needing to feel him inside her.

He would tease her a little more but he was so hard it was starting to get uncomfortable. Moving back up her body again, he kissed her, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. Hooking one of her legs over his hip, he pushed his throbbing cock into her receptive body.

Peyton hooked her other leg around Joe's waist, crossing her legs at the ankles, her hands running up and down Joe's arms as he slowly slid in and out of her body.

"mmm so good, Joe," Peyton breathed out as Joe picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster into her body; while making sure he didn't hurt her or the baby. Peyton dug her nails into Joe's shoulder as he hit her sweet spot, her hips moving up to meet his thrusts.

"You like that, baby girl? You feel so good," he said before his lips crashed against hers.

Peyton could feel herself getting close as Joe continued to thrust in and out of her body. Then Joe suddenly moved them both, sitting up with Peyton straddling him. A thin sheet of perspiration covering both of them, Joe held Peyton close to him as he thrust up into her body; he could feel himself getting close, Peyton rolling her hips as she met him thrust for thrust, her hands gripping his shoulders.

"I'm so close, make me come Joe." She breathed out before resting her forehead against Joe's.

Peyton's body tensed as her walls clamped down around Joe, biting down on his shoulder as her orgasm came in waves, her juices coating Joe's cock.

"Fuck, baby girl," Joe growled, thrusting into her one last time as his own orgasm took over and he came inside her, burying his face in her neck.

Joe held Peyton against him as they came down from their orgasms, going limp inside her.

"I love you," Peyton whispered.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing the top of her head.

The two of them stayed sitting like that for a while until Peyton lifted her head from Joe's chest, smirking. "So, you going to show me your room?"

"Definitely. Up for round two are we?" He asked, running his hands up and down Peyton's sides.

"Show me what you've got, big guy," Peyton replied slowly starting to grind against him.

"With pleasure." Joe stood up with Peyton still on him, her legs going around his waist as he led them to the bedroom.

Peyton kissing along his jaw, "I hope you didn't have any plans that involved leaving this place for the next couple of days," Peyton huskily whispered before making her way down his throat.

Joe gently placed her down on the bed, hovering over her. "The only plans I have involve making you scream my name as you come over and over again." Peyton definitely felt herself getting a lot wetter at hearing Joe say that.

Peyton dug her nails into Joe's biceps as he took his erection in his hand, running the head up Peyton's folds, teasing her entrance.

"So wet already," he huskily announced. Peyton arched up trying to get more of him.

Joe lifted Peyton's legs up, draping them over his shoulders before pushing past her folds. Both moaning at the contact as he started pumping in and out of her tight body.

When he slid a hand between their slick bodies and started rubbing her bundle of nerves, gently at first before pinching her clit, it wasn't long before her orgasm washed over her body and Peyton was calling out Joe's name.

Joe wasn't done yet though, determined to make her come a second time before he did. He started thrusting harder and deeper into her, completely pulling out before thrusting back in, hitting her sweet spot every time. Already sensitive from the first orgasm, it wasn't long before Peyton came a second time. Joe couldn't hold off any longer, his orgasm following hers.

Pulling out of her, Joe pulled Peyton into his side, drawing circles on her back as they both caught their breaths after the intense sexual bout.

"Wow," Peyton said breathing heavily."

"Yeah," Joe agreed.

* * *

After sleeping for a couple of hours, Peyton woke up to Joe's mouth kissing down the valley of her breasts. "Mmm that feels good," she moaned as he made his way across to her left breast first, swirling his tongue around her nipple.

Joe smirked up at her, "You like your wakeup call?"

"Definitely not complaining."

After finishing with her breasts, showing both equal attention. Joe worked his way down to her pussy. Curling his tongue around her clit before sucking the bud into his mouth, eliciting mewls from Peyton as she gripped the sheets.

"Fuck," Peyton cried out, her back arching of the bed as Joe continued to suck on her clit, his tongue making her see stars.

It wasn't long before she cried his name out as she came, Joe licking every drop of her essence before crawling up the bed to kiss her. Peyton could feel Joe's erection against her thigh.

She took his bottom lip between her teeth, applying a little pressure which turned Joe on even more. "I need you so bad," she said after releasing his bottom lip.

Joe kissed her as he entered her body once again, completely filling her.

* * *

Joe lay on his side, one arm bent under his head, watching Peyton, who was lying on her back with her face his way, asleep as he gently caressed her cheek. His angel; how he'd taken so long to realise he was in love with her, he would never understand. After spending yesterday exploring each other's bodies in between small naps, the pair finally collapse from exhaustion in the early hours of the morning.

"Stop watching me sleep you fucking creep," Peyton said sleepily, her eyes still closed.

Joe smiled; "I can't help it, you're so beautiful."

"Now you're just being cheesy," Peyton said, rolling over and snuggling closer to Joe. "It's too early to be so cheesy."

Joe wrapped his arm around Peyton, his hand on the middle of her back. "Just accept the compliment, baby girl. You're beautiful whatever you're doing," Joe smiled, kissing her forehead. "Even in the morning when you're half asleep and calling me a creep."

"You are a creep," Peyton retorted, still having not opened her eyes.

"And you're really adorable in the morning."

"I don't do adorable. I don't do much until I get coffee and/or sex in the morning." Peyton said the last part suggestively.

"I can help with that," Joe smirked.

Peyton finally opened her eyes, smirking at Joe as she rolled back onto her back. "Can you now?"

"Uh-huh," Joe replied, kissing along her jaw before finding Peyton's lips. His long fingers skimming along her pussy.

* * *

"You look really hot wearing my shirt," Joe whispered in Peyton's ear, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her as she stood in his kitchen about to make them some lunch. After another round that morning, the pair showered and Peyton ended up chucking on one of Joe's black button up shirts. She couldn't be bothered to go looking in her suitcase for something to wear.

Peyton turned around in his arms, tip toeing up to kiss Joe's lips. "Maybe I should wear your shirts all the time then."

"Do that, and we'd never leave this apartment, and it's already going to be hard enough leaving tomorrow." Joe said, undoing another button on the shirt, giving him a nice glimpse of Peyton's breasts as he started kissing down her neck.

Joe and Peyton were interrupted, however, by knocking on the door. Making Joe audibly groan.

"You go see who's knocking and I'll get started on lunch, _then_ we can go back to bed," Peyton said, kissing Joe once again.

"Sounds good, baby girl."

Answering the door Joe wasn't expecting to see his parents standing there.

"Who is it, babe?" Peyton called out from the kitchen.

Pattie and Sika smiled at hearing Peyton's voice, wondering when this little development had happened. Last they knew, Joe was back with Carla. Not that they weren't happy to see Joe and Peyton together. They had become very fond of the writer and mother of their unborn grandchild.

"Guess we've got some catching up to do," Joe smiled at his parents, walking into the living room with them. "My parents," Joe said, answering Peyton's question as he walked back over to her.

Peyton turned around surprised, walking around the island and into living room in Joe's open floor apartment. She stood next to Joe who had an arm around her waist. "Pattie, Sika," she smiled. "Lovely to see you again. How have you been? Did you enjoy your holiday?" Peyton asked, referring to the week they had spent in Hawaii for their anniversary, leaving two days after the party.

"It was lovely, sweetie. It's so beautiful in Hawaii," Pattie smiled. "So when did all this happen?" Pattie asked, pointing between the two.

"The short version is Monday," Peyton replied, biting down on her bottom lip. She wondered if Pattie and Sika would be happy to see her with Joe. She knew how much they liked Carla.

"Well I'm extremely happy for you two, you make a beautiful couple. We should probably leave you guys to it, I imagine you want to spend some time together just the two of you." Pattie smiled.

"No, you don't have to go, you made the drive out here" Peyton smiled. "You should stay and have lunch, I was just about to make us something to eat. Please."

"Only if you're sure."

"Pey's right," Joe smiled. "Stay and have lunch."

"I'm gonna go put some actual clothes quickly then I'll get started on some lunch. I'm sure Joe will tell you everything." Peyton smiled, leaning up to kiss Joe before grabbing her suitcase and going off to Joe's bedroom.

Peyton quickly changed into some cut off denim jeans and a grey long sleeved jersey top.

"How's stir fry for everyone?" Peyton asked on her return to the living room.

"Sounds good babe," Joe said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Do you want some help, Peyton?" Pattie asked.

"No, it's alright. You guys catch up with Joe," Peyton smiled.

After lunch, Peyton curled up next to Joe on the couch. The same couch they'd had sex on the previous day, both smirking at each other at the memory. While Pattie and Sika sat on the other couch. Talk soon turned to the baby and Peyton's next scan which was in a couple of week, and if Joe and Peyton planned on finding out the sex of the baby.

"We both really want to know," Peyton answered, smiling.

As the conversation moved onto other topics, Peyton soon fell asleep. All the sex had obviously tired her out more than she realised. Not that Joe's parents needed to know that.

Waking up a few hours later, Peyton was confused, wondering what time it was and where everyone was. Standing up she saw Joe was in the kitchen getting a drink.

Making her way over to him she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his wife beater covered back. "What time is it? Where are your parents?"

Joe turned around to face Peyton, smiling at the sleepy look still on her face. "It's about four. They left about twenty minutes ago, you fell asleep earlier. They didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful. They're really happy we're together though."

Peyton tilted her head back to look up at Joe, wrapping her arms around his waist again. "I'm really glad we're together too." Joe smiled down at her. "We should go back to your bedroom," Peyton suggested.

"I like that idea," Joe said leaning down and kissing Peyton before leading the way to his bedroom. Planning on making the most of their last day off before they had to go back on the road.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought :)**


	21. When You've Got It, You've Got It

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, glad you all enjoyed the fluff :)**

**Shoutout to Alisi824 for some of the names-you guys will see what I mean when you read the chapter. I hope you like your little cameo :)**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Peyton woke up with a smile on her face and the feeling of Joe's arms wrapped around her, she felt safe and secure in his arms; a feeling she wasn't entirely used to. Turning around in Joe's arm, the smile stayed on her face at the peaceful look on his face as he slept.

"Now who's the creep?" Joe spoke softly, smiling, his eyes shut like Peyton's had been the previous morning when she called him a creep for watching her sleep.

"Still you, I'm just the hot girlfriend admiring her sexy man," Peyton retorted before hitting Joe's shoulder. "That's for calling me a creep, dick."

Joe laughed, taking her hand and kissing her palm; Peyton just smiled at him. "What you smiling at? I thought you didn't smile before 9am?" Joe joked rolling onto his back, Peyton moved to rest her head on his chest and placed her leg over his.

"You," she shly replied, drawing circles on his chest with her finger. "You make me happy and I feel safe and secure in your arms, it's a nice feeling" she admitted. "And, oh my god, I sound like some idiot out of one of Nick's stupid rom coms. This is scary. You have bad breath in the morning, you look fucking horrible in yellow and I laughed for ten minutes straight when you guys debuted in those turtle necks. There that's better, I feel more like me." Peyton babbled on much to Joe's amusement.

"You good? Feel better now?" Joe asked amused, finding her shyness at being cute and romantic with him adorable. He knew there was a soft side underneath everything, if even she didn't like showing it to the world.

Peyton rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him, "So much better, though I might have to work on the whole complimenting you thing," she grinned biting down on her bottom lip. "Anyway, I need a shower."

As she went to sit up in bed, Joe pulled her back down onto him, still on his back, "I think you forgot something," he said before his lips crashed against hers. "Insult me all you want, I know you love me, baby girl."

"I do," Peyton smiled taking his top lip between hers. "Come shower with me."

Joe found it entirely sensual and intimate washing Peyton's body in the shower, getting down on his knees to kiss her small baby bump. He still couldn't quite believe they had created a life that was growing inside her, or the fact that in a couple of weeks she would be going for her next scan and they could find out the sex.

As he stood back up Peyton took the loofah out of his hand and moved to stand behind him, rubbing shower gel into his back with her hands before using the loofah. By the time she got around to his front, his abdominal muscles rippling under her touch, he was completely aroused and it was becoming evident. Her wet, naked form in front of him didn't help either!

When she was done, she turned around as they stepped back under the warm sprays the water washing the soap suds away. Joe moved closer to Peyton, pressing soft kisses to her neck; he'd found the sensitive spot just under her ear the previous day. Peyton leaned into Joe, her head tilting to the side, she could feel his arousal pressing into her lower back.

Joe's hand inched its way down Peyton's body, his index finger rubbing slow, torturing circles against her sensitive bud and he could already feeling her getting wet for him; small moans emanating from her. His finger slowly made its way down her wet slit before he pushed two fingers into her and Peyton clutched onto his forearm as his long fingers pumped in and out of her.

"You drive me crazy," he huskily spoke into her ear. "I want to be balls deep inside you all the time." Peyton could feel herself getting wetter at his words, and so could Joe. "So wet; you ready for me baby girl?" He asked, pulling his fingers from her and sucking her juices from his fingers.

"Oh god, yes. Fuck me, Joe."

Joe bent Peyton over, her hands braced against the shower wall, one arm around her waist holding her up while his other hand took his cock as he slid into her before bracing his hand against the wall. Joe thrust into Peyton slowly at first before building up to a steady rhythm. It didn't take long for both of them to come together.

* * *

"Well you look like a guy that's been balls deep in pussy on his days off. I take it you and Peyton didn't leave the apartment," Jon commented when Joe walked into the locker room, looking happier than he had in a long time. Joe wasn't even fazed any more by what came out of Jon's mouth half the time and right now he was too happy to even really be paying attention to what Jon had to say.

"Dude, really?" Colby looked at Jon. "Do you have any filter, ever?"

"Nope."

"I worry about you," Colby shook his head at his friend. "So things good with you and Peyton?" Colby turned his attention to Joe.

"Yeah, perfect," Joe grinned.

"I'm glad, man. I don't think I've ever seen you this happy."

"Yeah, part of me feels bad because of what happened with Carla, but I'm so happy with Peyton. She's the one, the person I'm supposed to be with."

"Just wait til the baby is born, you're going to be a proper little family. That kid is going to have a pair of kickass parents and the coolest uncles."

"You got a name for the kid yet. Like, Wilbur's pretty cool," Jon enquired, voicing his opinion.

Joe and Colby just looked at him like he had two heads. "Wilbur?" Joe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know, from like Charlotte's Web?" Jon shrugged his shoulders when they both continued to give him funny looks. "What? It's a cool film."

"Yeah, if it's a boy, definitely not naming it Wilbur! What the fuck man?"

"Your loss," Jon shrugged.

The guys' discussion on names was ended when Robert walked in. "Glad you're here guys, I wanted to talk about Raw on Monday. There's been a couple of changes," the writer started to explain.

"Why have you got Peyton's notebook there?" Joe asked, recognising the green notebook that Peyton often had, writing stuff in occasionally when they had meetings though she usually just wrote stuff on her mac, that Robert was holding along with some scripts.

"Oh, she gave it to me to look through some of the stuff she had written down for you guys, just little bits and pieces, potential feuds. I was going to give it back to her tonight, but I guess you can do that now Joe." He explained, handing Joe the notebook. He knew they were together now.

After talking things through with Robert, Jon and Colby headed off to catering while Joe went off to find Peyton. It didn't take him long though, he found her sitting on a crate talking to Paige.

Peyton smiled when she saw him heading her way, signalling that she'd been done in a minute. Peyton remained on the crate after finishing up with Paige, the younger woman saying hi to Joe as she walked off.

"Aww look at that, you do have manners when it comes to me talking to Paige. No barging into our conversation demanding to speak to me this time." Peyton teased making reference to when he found out that she was no longer working with the Shield and interrupted her conversation with the English diva.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny," Joe replied standing in front of her.

"I am and you know it," she grinned before leaning forward to kiss him.

"I have something for you," Joe said, holding up the notebook after the kiss. "I'm sure you wrote wonderful things about me in here, like how hot I am," Joe joked passing her the notebook.

"Sure, that's what I wrote. I resorted back to being fifteen and wrote 'I heart Roman Reigns'."

"So what did you actually write then?" Joe asked curious.

"Mostly good stuff," Peyton replied with an innocent look on her face, handing him the notebook.

Peyton watched the amused look on Joe's face as he looked through the notebook, finding the stuff on the Shield. She knew the first thing he would see was 'massive jackass' next to his name from her first meeting with the Shield.

"I'm a massive jackass am I?" he asked amused.

Peyton kept the innocent look on her face, "Well…" She started laughing when Joe started faux pouting, pinching his cheeks. "So cute when you pout, such a momma's boy." Joe continued to pout, though his eyes gave his amusement away. "You're not a jackass anymore," she said before pecking his lips.

Joe smiled, "I never realised it was you who asked Jon to help me out a little on the mic," Joe said surprised when he saw she had written 'lot of potential-just needs some work on the mic-ask Jon.' "You really did believe in me even if you didn't like me."

"I saw the potential you had in you and it paid off," Peyton wrapped her arms around Joe's neck.

"You're amazing, I love you," Joe kissed Peyton, his tongue slipping into her mouth.

* * *

Getting some food, Peyton and Joe sat down at the table with Jon and Colby in catering.

"So, did Joe tell you about the name Jon suggested for your child?" Colby asked, amused.

"No, why do I feel like I don't want to know?" Peyton replied, arching an eyebrow

"Trust me, you wanna hear this," Colby encouraged.

"I don't know why you don't like it, it's good," Jon defended his earlier suggestion. Peyton gestured for Jon to continue and tell her the name. "Wilbur." Peyton looked at Jon blankly, wondering if he was actually being serious. "Charlotte's Web? You guys really need to watch it, it's cool."

"No, No and oh yeah, no. In what world do you think I'm actually naming my child Wilbur?"

"Who's naming their child Wilbur?" Nick asked sitting down at the table eating an apple.

"No one. No one in their right mind is naming their child Wilbur. I certainly am not naming my unborn baby Wilbur."

"Jon's suggestion," Colby explained.

"Okay, so you're not fond of that one, which I personally find offensive. How about Alvin?"

"As in the Chipmunk? You think I should name my child something from Alvin and the Chipmunks?" Peyton asked, half amused half horrified.

"Yeah, he's my favourite Chipmunk," Jon declared proudly.

Peyton looked at Joe, "A little help here before our kid ends up being called South East."

Jon looked blankly, the only one at the table not to get the reference to Kim and Kanye's child.

"Nope? Nothing?" Peyton asked Jon. "You wouldn't know that Kim and Kanye called their child North because you're too busy watching Charlotte's Webb and Alvin and the Chipmunk," Peyton teased.

"And Swayze films, that guy was amazing. What about Bodhi, like in Point Break?"

"As you like to say, Jon: Nope. Anyone else got any other suggestions they want to chuck out?"

"What about Britney? Nick suggested.

"Of course you would suggest that."

"Hey, Britney Spears is awesome."

"Yeah sweetheart, not happening."

"Allie? Like the Notebook." Peyton should have known Nick would put that name out there, it was his favourite film.

"You know what, I think Pey and I are just going to discuss baby names between the two of us some other time."

"And that is why I love you," Peyton declared. "I don't think I can take anymore terrible names." Peyton said before kissing Joe.

"Stu, glad I've seen you," Peyton called out to Stu Bennett-better known as Bad News Barrett-as he started walking past the table. "I need to talk to you soon about the latest plans for you. You too, Nick. You guys have a match on Monday."

Peyton didn't even notice the woman standing the other side of Stu until she started talking. "I can find you later if this is something you need to do," she smiled.

"Sorry, completely didn't see you there," Peyton smiled genuinely at the woman in her early twenties. "I didn't realise you had company, Stu. I can find youtomorrow and discuss everything then if that's easier? I'm still eating here anyway."

"How could you not notice someone as beautiful as, sorry I never caught your name," Nick stated.

"Lucy," the woman replied looking amused.

Nick stood up, taking Lucy's hand and kissing it. "Lucy. I'm Nick, though you probably recognise me as The Show-Off, Dolph Ziggler. Let me just say meeting you, you've made a good day an amazing day. You know, if you need someone to show you around the arena, I'm available."

"I think Stu's got that covered," Peyton coughed.

"That's nice, Nick. One last thing, my eyes are up here," she replied. She hadn't missed the way Nick gave her a once over, his eyes seemingly getting stuck on her breasts as he spoke.

"Lucy's an old friend of mine. One of the first people I met when I moved to the States. I got her tickets for the show tonight," Stu explained to the others, Nick's eyes still on Lucy.

"So, no boyfriend?" Nick questioned, looking happy that Stu wasn't dating the girl.

"Nick, I'm pretty sure Lucy doesn't want to go to a Britney concert with you," Colby joked.

"I'd totally be a slave for you, you're toxic, baby." Nick spoke to Lucy, everyone at the table struggling not to laugh.

"You're actually pretty cute," Lucy replied. Her response shocking everyone but Peyton, she had seen Nick charm his way into many women's panties, while Jon, Colby and Joe had only seen it once on a night out. "There's a little something about you."

"And there's a whole lotta hotness about you," Nick winked. "So, Applebees after the show?"

"Sure, that actually sounds kinda fun." The guys all looked on totally bewildered, Nick was the cheesiest guy ever yet had somehow managed to pull the hot chick.

"I make everything fun," Nick smirked. "All night long," he added making Colby almost choke on his drink.

"You talk the big talk, but can you actually deliver?"

"I guess you'll find out tonight, babe. This will be one night you won't be forgetting anytime soon."

"You know, we _really _need to get going," Stu declared. "Preferably you out of the state, Lucy," he said under his breath.

"I'll see you after the show, angel," Nick said kissing Lucy's hand one last time before she and Wade left catering.

"How? Seriously, how the fuck did you manage that? It took me three months to convince Leighla I was cool and she should date me."

"When you've got it, you've got it," Nick smirked.

"And he's got it," Peyton stated.

Joe turned to Peyton, "So what that have worked if I'd done that on you in New York?"

Peyton cupped his face, "No, don't ever do that! I love you exactly how you are," she replied before kissing him.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**

**Any funny/bad names you want suggested, let me know too. Let's have some fun with this LOL**


	22. Friendly Conversations

**Thank you to all the new follows, favourites and everyone that's reviewed. I can't believe the story is nearly on 200 reviews! Also, thank you for all the suggested names in your reviews and pm's-we'll be seeing a lot of them in future chapters :)**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

"What you up to baby girl? I know that look," Joe questioned, amusement in his eyes as he pulled some black basketball shorts on, his eyes on Peyton who was sitting up in bed in their hotel room.

"Nothing, just texting Nick," she replied innocently. "What's this look you think you know?" she asked, her eyes now firmly on Joe.

"I don't think I know it, I do. When you're up to something or you have a work idea, you get this little look on your face. I don't know how to explain it, it's just this look you have. The same as when you're drunk, it's pretty cute. I thought Nick had the hot date with Stu's friend tonight, still no idea how he managed that earlier."

"I was just telling Nick to remember protection," Peyton smirked. "I told you, Nick just has it. Don't question it, just accept it. You've had a night out with him before, I remember you and Colby telling me how awesome he was when you got back." Peyton grinned as she reminded Joe of the night out the Shield had with Nick before they got together.

"I only remember checking out your ass the next morning as you did your yoga," Joe smirked.

"See, you are a creep," Peyton grinned chucking a pillow at Joe who still stood at the foot of the bed.

Joe caught the pillow, "And how many times have you checked my ass out?"

"I don't know what you mean," Peyton shrugged innocently.

"Uh-Huh," Joe replied, crawling up the bed after chucking the pillow back on. "For what it's worth, you have a great ass."

Joe kissed Peyton before lying down next to her, Peyton soon burrowed into his side and Joe ran his fingers through her hair. The two talked about anything and everything, Joe smiling as he watched Peyton fighting to stay awake. Soon enough she was asleep, her head on his chest and a hand resting on his stomach. Joe kissed her head before reaching over to turn the light off.

* * *

"So are you going to see her again?" Peyton asked Nick about Lucy in the gym as they worked out, he'd been holding back on her all weekend. It was Monday now and she was dying to know how the date had gone. "Come on, give me something!" she pleaded.

"She's nice and we had a good time."

"That's it? Really? You've never said that about a date, come on. Give me the goods."

"But where's the fun in that?" Nick grinned stepping off the running machine.

"That's mean," Peyton pouted, also stepping off the running machine. While she knew Nick was going to go do some weights, she had plans on using the rowing machines.

While Peyton had toned down her workouts since being pregnant she still liked going to the gym with Nick in the mornings like they had for years, especially when she was working out frustrations. During her first trimester she had been more tired, now though, in her second trimester she felt like she was bursting with energy most days.

"Nope, it's pretty fun for me." Nick replied before walking off to the weights section.

"You know I'll get it out of you eventually."

Peyton hadn't been on the rowing machine long when her attention fell on the Samoan god not far from her. Yeah, gym sessions were a lot more fun when Joe, Jon and Colby were at the same gym and not one of their crossfit ones. She definitely enjoyed the view of Joe covered in sweat as he worked out. Licking her dry lips she couldn't take her eyes off him as he did chin ups not too far from her.

"I can show you something a lot more impressive than that," Randy said, eyes firmly on Peyton, about to use the rowing machine next to her.

Peyton rolled her eyes, Randy Orton. One of her least favourite people in the company. While she missed working with the Shield, she was glad she wasn't working with them now as they worked this Shield/Evolution angle. She wasn't sure she would actually be able to deal with Orton, his ego and the lecherous looks he gave her ever since he proposed them working together. He was still trying to get her to agree to work with him, even more so now that Kapoor had been relegated to working with the likes of 3MB, though Peyton couldn't see the group lasting much longer. The way she saw it, Kapoor was the last nail in their coffin.

Peyton continued to decline Randy's offer and he seemed repulsed when he had seen her and Joe together at the arena, clearly not a fan of the couple. Peyton was just glad that at least, so far, he had remained professional in the ring. Pregnant or not, she would put him in hospital if he purposely hurt any member of the Shield. Barring Orton, she liked the Shield/ Evolution angle the guys had going. She got on well with both Hunter and Dave and so did the guys. Despite what the dirt sheets reported, there was no bad blood between Joe and Dave over the rumble. She was looking forward to their match at Extreme Rules.

"I highly doubt that. About all you could do that would please me," Peyton paused, completely turning to face Randy, "is leave the fucking company. Get this through your fucking head Orton, not a single fibre in my body is interested in you. So whatever this is, whatever game you're playing, stop it."

"You seem to forget who you're talking to, who I'm friends with. I doubt even your precious uncle could save your career if I wanted to destroy it. Play nice, Peyton."

* * *

Not far away, Joe watched as Orton started using the rowing machine next to Peyton, watching as the older wrestler spoke to his girlfriend. He didn't like it one bit.

Jon placed a hand on Joe's chest as the Samoan dropped to the ground, ready to go over there. "Wait, Peyton can handle herself and it looks like she's got this. You know she likes handling things on her own."

Joe growled, "If he puts one finger on her."

"I'll knock his teeth out myself and then out his head through a cinder block. But even he's not that stupid, he's not Kapoor. You know he's just going to be saying some stupid shit to her, convincing her to work with him."

* * *

Peyton's eyes narrowed on Randy, not liking his comment one bit. "You seem to forget who I'M friends with, who's had MY back in recent months. Didn't your little buddy Kapoor tell you who showed up after my boyfriend, Jon and Colby taught him a lesson? Didn't he tell you who delivered the last kick? So who do you really think your _friends_ are going to side with in this pathetic attempt of ruining my career you talk about? So Randy, play nice," Peyton smiled sweetly.

Finished with her workout, Peyton walked off. Joe hot on her trail.

"What was that all about?" Joe asked before Peyton reached the ladies locker room.

Peyton, pissed off, hadn't even realised Joe was behind her. Turning around to face him, she rolled her eyes. "The usual, Orton being the world's biggest jackass."

"I thought that was my job," Joe joked, referencing all the times she had called him a jackass.

Peyton couldn't even stop herself from smiling, feeling herself calm down a little. "You're my number one jackass, he's just the worlds biggest. He still thinks he can make or break my career. I hate that you have to work with him. Like, I like the stuff with Evolution, just not him."

"I can punch him if you want, it'll make us both feel better."

"I know what else will make me feel better," Peyton said moving closer to Joe. "This," she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Joe wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her closer to him. "You know, you're a really big distraction when we're in the same gym…all hot and sweaty."

"You're a distraction all the time," Joe replied before lowering his head and kissing Peyton again.

"No fornicating in the gym, guys." Colby teased, him and Jon now in the corridor too, done with their workout. "Come on, we've got to shower-SEPARATELY- get some food and get to the arena." Colby emphasised the separately part for Joe and Peyton.

"I think you're going to start giving them ideas, Colby. Soon Joe will be taking_ really_ long showers at the arena and no one will be able to find Peyton."

Peyton laughed into Joe's chest, Colby and Jon did amuse her. Not that she was knocking their ideas. Leaning up to peck Joe's lips one last time. "Meet you guys by the car and I'm choosing where we go for lunch."

All three guys audibly moaned. "That means we're driving around for the next hour. Why can't you just choose the first place we come across, sunshine?" Jon asked.

"Because that's no fun for me, you guys are funny when you're hungry." With that Peyton walked into the women's locker room.

Twenty minutes later Peyton walked over to the car, the guys already sitting in the car waiting for her.

"I'm driving," Peyton declared to Jon who was sitting on the driver's side.

"'fraid not, sunshine. We talked and we decided we're choosing where we have lunch today."

Peyton tilted her head, "Aww guys, so cute that you think I'm actually going to listen to you. I mean really it is, but today is not that day. Now get in the back, Jon and let me drive."

"You know we're all a lot bigger than you," Joe said, amused like the others.

"You know I win all the time," Peyton smiled sweetly. "Plus, I'm pregnant so you've got to be nice to me."

"I think you've out used the pregnancy card," Colby grinned. "Especially when it comes to food."

"You can't ever out use the pregnancy card. Now come on, I've got a surprise for you guys."

"A surprise? Last time you said that to one of us, you told Joe you was pregnant, sunshine." Jon smiled, still sitting in the driver's seat.

"And that all worked out well in the end. Plus Colby, you're really going to like this surprise. But we've got to go now."

"Like how we really liked that little diner you took us to in Austin?" Joe said from the passenger side. "No one likes food poising, Colby certainly didn't."

"You did not have food poising, you were all just hungover as fuck from the night before. You more than anyone else, Colb."

"I almost shat myself in the ring that night!"

Peyton tried not laughing. "Okay, so maybe the food really didn't agree with you. But it wasn't food poising, none of us got ill. So stop your wining, especially you Joe if you ever want sex again."

"Ooh she's got you there man," Jon stated.

"LET HER DRIVE!" Joe all of a sudden ordered, there was no way he was risking a sex ban. Peyton smiled happily to herself as Jon got into the back and she got into the driver's side.

"So where is it you're actually taking us?"

That's a surprise, but you especially are going to love it, Colby."

They all sat there amused while Peyton drove, not long later they arrived at the destination. All three guys were confused when Peyton pulled up to a house.

"Err Peyton, this isn't no diner. What are we doing at someone's house?" Colby asked.

"I'm aware, doofus. Come on," she replied stepping out of the car.

All three of them followed Peyton, wondering whose house in Wisconsin Peyton had taken them too. Knocking on the door, they were greeted by a guy who looked a couple of years younger than Peyton, a smile forming on his face when he saw Peyton.

"There you are, we thought you weren't coming." Joe, Jon and Colby were even more confused now. This guy was expecting them?

"Blame the idiots behind me, they don't like me driving."

"In all fairness, I've been in a car with you before," the guy teased.

"Fuck you, we both know Ava's the worst driver. Now you going to let us in or what?"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, trouble."

Peyton followed the guy in, the guys following behind her, stopping when they got to the kitchen.

"Pey, did you tell them anything? They're looking like I'm about to kill them. I swear I'm not Hannibal, despite what she might've told you."

Peyton turned around to face them, she should probably get introductions out of the way. "This is Colton, my cousin and this is his house."

"Roddy's son, is he-" Colby started.

"He's a really big Piper fan. Like really big," Peyton explained to Colton, chuckling. "Yeah, Colby. He's here. Out the back I'm guessing?" She directed her question at Colton.

"Yeah, with mom. Nick text and said he'll be here soon."

"Anyway, where was I? Yeah, this is Colton. Colton, they're just three losers I work with," Peyton grinned.

"And one you just happen to be dating and pregnant by, dad tells me."

"Yeah, he pouts sometimes and it's just really hard to resist. What's a girl to do?" Peyton teased, smiling at Joe.

"Nice to meet you, man." Joe said, moving to shake Colton's hand.

"You too," the younger man smiled. Jon and Colby shaking his hand too, Colby of couse very excited that Roddy was there. "We better head out back, they'll be wondering where we are."

A soon as they got out into the back yard, Colby was straight over to Roddy, telling him how great it was to see him again. Peyton, standing with Joe who had an arm around her, laughed along with Joe as they watched Colby with her uncle.

Michelle was first over to Peyton and Joe. "I know it wasn't long ago that I saw you, but it's so good to see you again," she smiled. "And so happy." She could already see how happy Peyton was with Joe, how relaxed they seemed around each other.

Peyton moved forward to hug her aunt, "You know I love seeing you too."

"It's nice to meet you, Joe. I'm Michelle. Keep my beautiful niece as happy as she looks today and we'll get on just fine."

"Chelle," Peyton warned, she hated these kinds of conversations. She could look after herself, she had done all her life. She didn't need nor want her family saying stuff like this to Joe, even if it was well intended. Roddy had already had this conversation with Joe anyway when Joe found out who her uncle was.

Joe moved forward and shook Michelle's hand. "It's lovely to meet you too. And I have every intention of keeping Peyton happy. I know it's been a rocky road, but that's the past."

Managing to get away briefly from Colby, who was now talking with Colton, Roddy made his way over to Peyton, Joe and Michelle.

"Peyton, you staying out of trouble?" He joked, pulling his niece into a hug.

"Well I've only insulted one person today but they deserved it, so I'm doing good." She grinned, moving to stand next to Joe again who took one of her small hands in his.

Joe knew what was coming next. "Roddy, good to see you again." He smiled warmly.

"Joe," Roddy smiled. "You're a clever guy, you know what's coming," Joe nodded.

"Really? Do we have to do this?" Peyton asked, rolling her eyes.

"It's a man thing," both Joe and Roddy replied.

"No it's a fucking stupid thing. I'm going to get a drink, come find me when you're done with the stupidity." Peyton walked back into the house and to the kitchen, Michelle following her.

"I know we've talked in the past, but this is different. You and Peyton are actually together now. You know how important Peyton is to me, so if you hurt her I'll make you wish you was never born."

"I respect that, Roddy. Trust me, I don't ever want to hurt Peyton. It took me a long time to realise but Peyton and our baby are it for me, the most important people in my life. I'm not going to do anything to mess that up."

"Good, I'm glad that's out the way. You're a good guy and I'm glad you and Peyton realised that you're good for each other. She deserves to be happy and I can see that she's happy with you. Now, I heard what happened with that prick Kapoor. Apparently the little weasel didn't get my message last time, I'm glad you were there though. I'll admit, the sadistic brawler in me liked hearing that you kicked his ass."

"It felt good doing it," Joe admitted. "I should probably go find Pey before she kicks my ass. I'll tell her to go easy on you," Joe laughed. Both men knew Peyton wasn't going to be happy about the conversation they had just had, she had proved that when she went off to the kitchen.

As Joe walked into the kitchen, Michelle told Peyton she'd be outside with everyone, giving the two some space.

"You done with your little dick measuring conversation?" She asked, taking a sip of her cold lemonade.

So maybe Peyton was more pissed than he thought, Joe surmised. "You're uncle's just protective, just like you are about the people you care about and I get that. Every parent is, especially when it comes to their daughters and you know that's how he sees you. Like a daughter."

"Not EVERY parent is," Peyton retorted and Joe automatically knew she was talking about her actual parents making him regret the comment. As much as she tried hiding it, the pain was still evident in her eyes when it came to their neglect. "There are other ways of being protective without that sort of stupid conversation. He knows I can look after myself, they both do. Plus he already gave you the warning when you found out he was my uncle."

Joe walked over to Peyton, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. "Look, it's all been said and done now and I get why you're uncle warned me. Let's just agree to disagree and go back outside with everyone, have a little fun before we've got to be at the arena."

Peyton wrapped her arms around Joe's waist, resting her head against him. "You know if you ever hurt me, I'll hurt you a lot worse than my uncle."

Joe moved back a little, suddenly lifting Peyton up onto the counter, standing between her legs. "I know, you scare me more than your uncle does. I've heard stories from Nick and you've chewed my ass enough times for the shit I've pulled. I don't plan on ever hurting you though, baby girl."

"Do you have any plans of kissing me?"

"Fuck loads," Joe replied before his lips caught hers. Joe's hand was in Peyton's hair as he deepened the kiss, Peyton's legs locking around Joe's waist as they got caught up in the kiss and being as close to each other as they could.

"Really guys? Come on outside with everyone else, interaction with others is good too," Roddy said walking into the kitchen to check on the couple, finding them in a lip lock.

Michelle hit Roddy's arm, smiling. "Be nice, they've not been together long."

"Nah Roddy's right, leave 'em too long and they'll be doing it on your kitchen counter," Jon declared, walking in too the kitchen too.

"You did not just say that to my family, Jon." Peyton laughed, looking at him over Joe's shoulder.

* * *

An hour later. Nick was there too and everyone was sat down around the table in the kitchen, Michelle serving up lunch. Like usual when visiting, she had taken over her son's kitchen. Peyton smiled thinking how well her aunt and Pattie would get on, especially with their love of cooking.

Just as Michelle sat down at the table, there was knocking.

"I'll get it," Colton said standing up.

"I bet it's some chick he's broken up with or something," Jon said a couple of minutes later when Colton still hadn't returned.

"Dude, shut up." Colby said, Jon seriously had no filter, even around Peyton's Aunt and Uncle.

"I'll go see what's taking him so long," Peyton announced, standing up.

"And get rid of any crazy ex's," Jon joked. Colby faced palmed himself, he felt for Renee and the day her parents met Jon.

"Yo, Colt what's taking so long? Jon reckons you've got a woman at the door," Peyton joked hoping there wasn't actually some ex at the door or that was going to get awkward quickly. Getting closer, she saw that Colton had stepped outside of the house, the door pulled too. She could hear hushed voices, like her cousin was trying to get rid of someone. Maybe Jon was right and Colton really was trying to get rid of some crazy chick. Pulling the door open to help her cousin out, Peyton froze.

"I tried getting rid," Colton explained when he saw Peyton was standing there.

"Rick…" she finally spoke, standing face to face with her dad

* * *

**UT-OH...**

**Let me know what you think!**


	23. Broken From The Beginning

**I know, I know, I've not been updating as much as usual lately. Between being ill a couple of week ago and having a load of uni work before xmas, I've not had the time. One more week then i'm done with uni until after christmas so i'll be updating every few days again. **

**And now, what you've all be waiting for :)**

* * *

_You showed him all the best of you_

_But I'm afraid your best wasn't good enough_

_And though he never wanted you_

_At least not the way you wanted yourself to be loved_

_And you feel like you were a mistake_

_He's not worth all those tears that won't go away_

_I wish you could see that_

_Still you try to impress him_

_But he never will listen_

_Oh broken angel_

_Were you said when he crushed all your dreams_

_Oh broken angel_

_Inside you're dying 'cause you can't believe_

_And now you've grown up with this notion that you were to blame_

_And you seem so strong sometimes_

_But I know that you still feel the same_

_As that little girl who shined like an angel_

_Even after his lazy heart put you through hell_

_I wish you could see that_

_Still you try to impress him_

_But he never will listen_

_Oh broken angel_

_Were you sad when he crushed all your dreams?_

_Oh broken angel _

_Inside you're dying 'cause you can't believe_

_He would leave you alone_

_And leave you so cold_

_When you were his daughter_

_But the blood in your veins _

_As you carry his name_

_Turns thinner than water_

_You're just a broken angel_

"I tried getting rid," Colton explained when he saw Peyton was standing there.

"Rick…" Peyton finally said standing face to face with her dad.

"Peyton-"

Peyton cut her father off, her face stoic. "Money or somewhere to stay? What is it this time?" She was pretty sure she knew the answer; money. One look at her dad told her he was still drinking, nothing had changed there. He looked older than what he was though, years of drinking, the damage was really starting to show.

"Why are those the only two options?"

"Because that's what it always is when you show up; money or a place to stay."

"Can't a father just want to see his daughter?"

"You're a sperm donor, not a father. Don't confuse the two," Peyton bitterly replied.

"You need to leave, Rick." Colton told the man once again, moving to walk back into the house, past Peyton. The pain was evident in his cousin's eyes at his uncle being there, it always would regardless of how much she always tried pretending she was fine.

"You're pregnant?" Rick directed at Peyton, surprised. Before, Colton had been blocking most of Peyton's body so he hadn't seen the small bump that was prominent in the white form fitting top Peyton was wearing.

"Colton's right, you shouldn't be here," Roddy stated joining his son and niece at the door. "You need to leave," he spoke calmly.

"I just want to speak to Peyton, it's important."

"How did you know I was here?" Peyton asked, eyes firmly on Rick, arms crossed under her breasts.

"I saw the WWE had a show here tonight, figured you'd come see your cousin. I wanted to talk to you, just you and me."

"You've had a wasted journey, it's time for you leave." Joe spoke firmly, alerting everyone there to his presence. Moving to stand next to Peyton, he put a protective arm around her shoulders.

"I don't want any trouble, I just want to talk to you, Peyton. Please."

Peyton said nothing at first, standing there and watching her father. Moving so she was now standing in front of Joe, placing her left hand on his chest. "Go back in. All of you," she said to everyone that was now standing now in the hallway. "Don't argue with me. Please," she said quietly, looking up into Joe's eyes. She knew Joe wouldn't understand it, but as much as her parents had hurt her she always ended up giving her dad the money he wanted or a place to stay for a few days and she hated herself every time. Like she was still seeking the approval she had never gotten from her parents. Once again, she was going to listen to whatever story her dad was going to spin this time.

"What?" Joe, Jon and Colby asked. Roddy had a feeling, as soon as he saw Rick there, that once again his niece would listen to whatever her dad had to say, hurting her even more. Once again he'd have to watch Peyton hurt and pulling away from everyone, her vulnerability visible to her family as she dealt, again, with her father showing up in her life. The cycle never ended. As angry as Peyton was towards her parents, she could never completely cut ties with them. And every time something like this happened, particularly with her dad, another part of Peyton broke. "You don't have to do this, baby girl," Joe added.

"I need to, please don't fight me on this. I know what I'm doing. Go back into the living room, I'll be in soon." Peyton turned to look at her uncle. "You know me, Roddy. I'll be fine. Go get started on lunch," Roddy nodded his head, he too had never been able to entirely turn his back on his brother. Turning back to Joe, she reached up to stroke his cheek. "I'll be fine, I promise. You know me."

Joe placed his hand over the one Peyton had on his cheek, taking it he kissed her palm before leaning down and kissing her lips softy. "Shout if you need me." Looking over Peyton's shoulder at her dad, he gave his girlfriend's dad a deadly glare. "Hurt her any more than you already have, I'll break every bone in your body."

As her friends and family went back into the living room, Peyton stepped outside, pulling the door so it was almost closed but not quite. She took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for what her father had to say this time, wishing she had the strength she had the rest of the time to completely cut ties with her dad. She had somehow managed it with her mom the last time she saw her, she hadn't heard a thing from her since. Now she just needed to be able to do it with her dad, to stop seeking this approval, love, from them. Deep down, when it came to her parents, she was still that little girl wondering why they didn't care about her, why they weren't like other parents. Maybe she still needed answers from her dad, more so than her mom, before she could move on. Maybe she needed to know why he walked out that night when she was seven. Why then? Had she done something wrong? Was that why he never seemed to want to be around her?

"So, once again; what is it this time? Money or a place to stay?" Peyton asked, standing there, arms folded.

"I just want to talk."

"You've never just wanted to talk, not to me anyway. Not when I was little and not every other time you've reappeared in my life."

"Still got that stubborn streak in you, I see. You take after your uncle a lot."

"What colour are my eyes, Rick?" she asked before turning her head so he couldn't see her eyes. "What colour are my fucking eyes?" Peyton asked once again when Rick remained silent.

"Err… Bl-green like your moms." Rick finally answered, hesitantly, unsure of his answer.

Peyton's face remained stoic; "My birthday?"

"What's with all the questions, Peyton?"

"A little test, to see how many questions you could answer about your own child. Questions most parents, people that give a shit about their child can easily answer. You're just a fucking sperm donor. So, without spewing some crap, what do you want? Money? Somewhere to stay?"

"How far along are you?" Rick asked, changing the subject. His eyes on Peyton's bump.

Peyton's hand went to her bump. "Changing the subject already? Fine, we can do it this way. Four and half months, I won't make the same mistakes you and mom made though. I'm going to be there for child, physically, emotionally. All the ways you guys weren't. I'm not going to run out on my child when they're seven years old."

"Things were complicated when you were born, Peyton. Your mom and I…" Rick trailed off. "I know I wasn't a great dad."

Peyton didn't know how to respond at first, neither of her parents had ever opened up about their relationship, or failed relationship. Neither of them had owned up to their failings as a parent. After Rick left, the only time Debbie ever mentioned Rick was to talk about everything wrong with him.

"Not a great dad," Peyton let out an exasperated breath. "That's got to be the understatement of the year. Not once did you ever tell me you loved me or you were proud of me. Not once did you tuck me into bed or read me a story. Anytime you did spend with me, it was like it was a fucking chore for you. And now, when you do pop back in my life it's for money or somewhere to stay for a few nights. And I'm the stupid idiot that always gives you the money or the bed, thinking maybe, just maybe, I can get the answers or the approval I've always wanted for you. But no, all I ever get is hurt." Years of resentment finally came tumbling out of Peyton's mouth, the pain evident in her eyes. She couldn't do it anymore. She had her own child to think about now. She couldn't have her alcoholic father showing up every few years. "So tell me, please, what is so wrong with me that you could never be a dad to me? What did I do wrong? Tell me," Peyton asked desperately.

"For the first six years of your life, I never thought you were actually my kid. By the time tests did reveal you were mine, I didn't know how to bond with you, how to be around you. I didn't have a connection with you," Rick revealed. "Your mom and I had a complicated relationship, I loved her so much but we weren't right for each other. We both wanted different things but we tried to make it work. You know your mom, the lifestyle she likes. I tried but I could never give it to her, and…and I knew she went looking for it elsewhere. When she told me she was pregnant, I had my doubts over whether it was my child. I loved her though and we thought we could make it work. Abortion wasn't an option, not with her family. I was young, I didn't want kids but for your mom…When you were born, my drinking was worse by that point, I actually missed your birth. Every time I looked at you, all I could ever see was your mom, never me and the doubts got worse. I didn't want to get close to and raise this kid that I wasn't sure was even mine. And well, your mom soon learned that she wasn't the maternal type, she didn't know what to do with this baby that was crying all the time. Instead, she tried fixing what was wrong with me and her. Though we just ended up arguing more and more. When you were six, we got into this big argument and everything came out, all my fears. Things got worse with your mom, my drinking got worse and there was nothing keeping me there."

Peyton could feel the tears forming in her eyes, finally she had the answers she had always wanted. They didn't make her feel better though, the opposite. "Why did you show up again when I was twelve then? Why suddenly start showing up every few years after that?"

"That was a mistake, I was looking for Roddy. I didn't know you would be at the house that day seeing your cousins. Then suddenly you were in the kitchen and asking who I was. As you got older and a weekend job and I got more desperate for money for alcohol, it seemed like the easy option. You always had this look in your eye, you could never say no to me. It was like you were fighting this internal battle every time I showed up. Yeah, you became so guarded, so stubborn and strong willed, but as much as I've hurt you, you've never be able to completely turn your back on me. You never will be able to."

The way he said that last part, everything he said like he had no regrets, made Peyton so angry. She couldn't even stop herself, reaching forward her hand connected viciously with Rick's cheek. Peyton's hand stung after but she was so angry she barely registered the physical pain. Rick's hand went up to his cheek, an angry red hand print visible.

Peyton felt sick; "You were so desperate for alcohol that you had no problem exploiting your daughter? You actually knew how much your little pop-up visits hurt me and you just didn't care. You still don't."

"I thought the older you got, the less you'd want me to be an actual father figure in your life. I was desperate, Peyton. I didn't care who I was hurting. I'd never had an actual relationship with you, I didn't know anything you liked or didn't like; you were just a means to an end. You wanted to know the truth, you wanted answers and now you have them."

"What are you still doing here?" Peyton asked bluntly and bitterly. "You're right, I wanted the answers and I wanted to know the truth. Now I do and looking at you makes me feel sick," Peyton spat out. "I've been a pushover for so long when it came to, giving you what you wanted but no more. I have more important things to consider these days, things worthy of my time and money and love. Things that, as much as it killed me every time, I wasted too much on you and mom. People that gave me nothing but pain and resentment in return, no more. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told mom last time I saw her and this time I mean it. Stay the hell out of life." Peyton turned around to walk back into the house. She had finally done it; she had turned her back on her dad, not giving him the money or place to stay. She was breaking the cycle.

"Wait," Rick called out. "I'm not here just for me today, I'm not the only one who needs your help." Peyton carried on walking. "You have a half-sister, Peyton. Are you really going to let her suffer?"

Peyton completely froze, "You've got another kid?" she finally asked before turning around again.

"I didn't know until six months ago. I with her mom years ago, but my drinking…" Rick trailed off, but they both knew what he meant. His drinking had ruined the relationship. "I ran into her again and she had this beautiful little girl with her. Gracie, she's four and," Rick started to pull a picture out of his wallet.

This was all too much for Peyton, everything her dad had told her. Now, after saying he had never wanted kids, after never taking an interest in her and here he was proudly talking about having another kid. Showing her a picture of him and this child, and Peyton could see the resemblance. "Go do what you should have done 27 years ago when I was born, go be a real fucking dad to this kid." As bad as it might have sounded, Peyton didn't want anything to do with her dad's new family.

"You should meet her."

"I can't, I can't be a part of this. But I hope, for her sake, that this…this affection that you seem to have for her, everything you never had for me. I hope you don't fuck it up, don't hurt her like you hurt me."

I'm trying now, I'm going to meetings and I'm trying to get a job. Gracie she's the cutest little dancer. She's so talented… and there's this dance school-"

At that point, it all became really clear to Peyton. She let out a humourless laugh. "So it is money you're after. You don't care about me meeting your other daughter, you just want me to pay for her to go to this school. Hell, knowing you, the money will go on alcohol for you. you're never going to change, are you? You make me sick!" Peyton said the last part through gritted teeth.

"Peyton, please."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Peyton stated, turning her back on Rick and walking into the house, closing the door behind her. Inside the house and leaning against the door for a few seconds, Peyton felt sick. Everything her dad had said; his doubts over being her dad, exploiting her need for him in her life for money, finding out she had a stepsister. It was all too much for Peyton, she didn't know how to get her head around it all. She just wanted to crawl into bed and hide from the world.

Walking into the living room, six sets of concerned eyes were on her. Quickly sitting down back in her seat, she plastered a fake smile on her face; everyone saw through it. "Well, I guess we better eat before we head off."

"Peyton-"

I'm fine, let's eat. Come on, I've never seen the Shield turn down food. Or you, Colt."

"I've not had many family dinners, but I'm guessing this isn't normally how they go?" Jon questioned. "Kind of reminds me of the few we had though, the unwelcome visitor. when I was younger it was always my mom's pimp, he'd show up any time of the day though," Jon continued.

"Dude, shut up." Colby said, hitting the upside of Jon's head.

"What, man? Why do you keep hitting me? It's not nice, you know," Jon turned to look at Colby. "I'm trying to be respectful here, with Peyton's family, I'm not sure of all the rules when around someone's family but I swear, hit me one more time and I'll fucking punch you."

Peyton, like Roddy and Michelle, was amused by the scene unfolding in front of her. She was extremely thankful for Jon right now, in his own way, without meaning to, he had her laughing.

"Think before you speak then, idiot. And I'd like to see you hit me."

"We all know I could take you, ya little skunk."

"Really? I thought we'd moved on from calling me skunk?"

"As long as you have that stupid fucking blonde section of hair, I'll call you skunk."

"Guys," Joe cut in. "Before you start fighting, remember where you are."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry Roddy, Michelle." Colby apologised to the couple, looking up at his idol.

"You're alright, it was pretty entertaining. Now I know why Peyton, for the most part, enjoyed working with you guys," Michelle admitted.

"We all know the main person Peyton enjoyed working with," Jon smirked at Joe. "I still remember when she tipped the Gatorade over you, man. Fucking hilarious."

"Let's no go there," Joe grumbled. "Let's just eat."

As everyone sat there eating, everyone knowing that Rick's appearance was off the conversation list, talk left mainly to Colby asking Roddy more questions about his days in the ring. Peyton didn't touch her food, pushing it around the plate with her fork. She wasn't hungry in the slightest. Her mind on everything her dad had said, all the revelations. Part of her wanted to talk to her uncle about when her dad first reappeared in her life when she was twelve, about the day itself. Part of her, stupidly, always thought he showed up to see her. That maybe he wanted, in small steps, to be a part of her life. It never occurred to her that she was never in her dad's thoughts or plans that day. She felt stupid now, after everything, why would he, when she was twelve, suddenly want to be a part of her life? Another part of her wanted to talk to her mom about what Rick had said about her cheating, the paternity test that was eventually done. She didn't know anything about that. Then part of her wondered what she should do about the half-sister she had.

"You need to eat something, baby girl. You've not eaten today." Joe spoke softly, stroking Peyton's hand that was on her lap.

"I'm not hungry." She knew she needed to eat for the baby, but at that point, she was certain that if she ate she would throw up. "I need some fresh air."

"What happened out there, Peyton? What did he have to say this time?" Roddy asked.

All eyes were once again on Peyton as she stood up from the table, desperately needing fresh air. "I finally got some answers out of him," Peyton revealed. "He wanted money, claimed it wasn't for him though. He's…he's got another daughter."

* * *

******Everything I have planned for this story is starting to come along, the drama. **Let me know what you thought :)

** Lyrics: Broken Angel by Boyce Aveneue**


End file.
